


Unstoppable

by laddyuna



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blackmail, Family, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: After Raijin and Fujin’s departure, Seifer stays alone in Balamb, until a special day when he receives a call from Timber which changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Balamb city. One year after the end of the war.

“We don’t need employees. Sorry.”

Always the same answer when Seifer asked a job. Nobody wanted to hire him. Balamb was a small town and he was famous since the end of the war. Nobody really wanted to take the risk hiring the former sorceress’ knight. His bad temper and his arrogance didn’t help.

_“Well, there’s nothing which keeps here. I could leave this town but where to go? It wasn’t like I was particularly welcome in other cities, especially in Galbadia.”_

It was already the end of the day. Seifer didn’t have enough money to rent a place or to pay a room in a hotel, so he was sleeping outside. He saved the money he had left to buy some food. He had sold his silver chain and his watch. He didn’t spend entirely what he got from his last job so he could still survive. It was summer, so sleeping under the sky wasn’t that bad…just uncomfortable and disgracing.

He just had two things now: his cell phone and Hyperion. He refused to sell his beloved weapon. Even for one million gils he would refuse to let her go. He treasured her since he got her and he would die with her.

He also kept his cell phone to stay in contact with Raijin and Fujin. His friends left for Esthar few months after the war. They had an opportunity to integrate the estharian army and didn’t want to miss it. Unfortunately, Seifer wasn’t allowed to enter in the city so he stayed in Balamb. At the beginning, they didn’t want to leave to stay by his side, but he encouraged them to go. Things weren’t the same since the day they decided to stop following him, to go with Squall. Of course, Seifer understood it and deep inside, he knew they were right. But he felt betrayed at the time Fujin and Raijin settled for Squall. He hid it behind his classic smirk, but he understood he already lost everything this day. He lost the battle since everyone was against him, he lost his reputation, his dignity…and even the respect of his friends. It was impossible to go back to their previous relationship because each time Seifer was seeing them, he recalled this moment. Fujin noticed it and got quickly that something broke between the three of them, so they left for Esthar, leaving Seifer behind them. After their departure, they kept the contact with him, but time passed and long distance relationship didn’t last. Out of sight, out of mind. They just contacted each other to wish happy birthday, nothing more.

 

 

The next morning.

Seifer woke up early. The sun wasn’t even up but he was cold. Usually, he liked to sleep on the beach or near of the port, behind the lighthouse. It was a discreet spot and no one came here. But the fishermen prepared their stuff to go fishing on the sea, so they woke him up. He got up and went to the first pub. He needed a coffee to warm him up. He knew the waitress there. She was a young lady. She was nice and polite with him, so he knew he could stay in the pub as long as he wanted. It was what he did every morning. He was there for the opening until the lunch. He just bought a coffee as every day and took the opportunity to charge his phone for free.

“Hello Seifer! Black coffee as always?”

“Hi Jill. Yes please.”

“You can sit. I’ll bring it to you.”

“Thanks.” He paid and chose his usual table, on the background of the room. He charged his phone and looked at the window, waiting for his coffee. Balamb just started to wake up.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t you want a croissant or something with it?”

Actually, he wanted to eat something so badly…but he needed to save money so he refused politely. “No thanks.”

“As you wish.” She left and returned to her counter to prepare other orders.

 

During the while morning, Seifer enjoyed his peaceful moment. Being sat comfortably in a good place was a simple pleasure for him. But the pleasure never lasted because it gave him the time to think about his situation. Each time, he was wondering what he would do tomorrow. Sometimes he was determinate to find a job and to get out of his misery, but other days as today, he was feeling depressed, wondering why he continued to fight when the battle was already lost. It got worse when he met some seeds in the city. Nobody dared speaking to him but he couldn’t ignore their look of hatred. He had seen few times Quistis and Zell at Balamb but avoided them. He didn’t want to be seen and to be pitied.

He went back to the present, stopping thinking about his glorious past and his delusions, when his cell phone rang. He took it, thinking at the beginning it was a call from Raijin and Fujin but he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”

_“Are you Seifer Almasy?”_

“Yes. Who are you?”

_“Social Care home from Timber. I’m calling you because we found a relative of yours. Could you come to Timber to meet us?”_

“A…relative?”

 _“Yes. Meet us tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m, at Okden Street. Our place is in front of the building of the Timber Maniac.”_ Then the lady hung up without waiting for his answer.

“Wait..” but there was nobody at the other side of line. “A relative…I’m an orphan. Is it a trap to drag me to Galbadia?”

No charge had been held against him or against Edea after the war. But even if he wasn’t welcome there, he could still go to Galbadia territory, to Dollet, Timber and Winhill, but not at Deling City.

_“What do I risk anyway? My situation can’t be worse than that…and I think I have enough money for a single train ticket .”_

* * *

 

The next day, Seifer arrived at the Social care home in Timber. He wasn’t late and waited for his turn. He had taken the train yesterday night to be sure to not miss his meeting, even if he still wondered who this relative could be…

After ten minutes in the waiting room, a woman came to him.

“Seifer Almasy, I presume?” she asked with a cold ton.

“You presume correctly. So? What do you want?” he glared at her.

“Follow me in my office.”

He got up and followed her obediently. _“She is ugly.”_

She went behind her desk and pointed the chair facing her. “Will you sit down?”

He took the chair and crossed his arms against his chest, keeping his look of contempt. “So?”

She cleared her voice before speaking. “My secretary called you yesterday, right?”

“Yes but she just told me you found a relative of mine and hung up. I’m an orphan so you probably confused me with someone else.”

“We didn’t. Believe me, it’s a not a pleasure to have you here and we would have wanted to avoid us this.”

 “Oh! I could say the same thing about you. It’s not a pleasure either for me to face a cold and ugly old bitch like you!”

The woman contained herself to not slap his face. Actually, she was a bit scared about him so she didn’t try to insult him back. Seifer smirked, satisfied, when he saw it hurt her pride. He could see she was afraid and humiliated on the same time.

“Let’s end this quickly, will you?”

“Sure. Your services aren’t accommodating at all.” Agreed Seifer.

“It’s not like we could be accommodating with someone like you…”

“Then, spit it out now! You make me losing my time!”

 _“What a prick!” she thought silently._ ”Your mother died about two years ago and let your younger sister alone.”

“What? My mother…was still alive two years ago?”

“Yes. She died from an overdose of cocaine. She was living with her daughter in Timber…”

“Why didn’t you call me before??”

“Because we didn’t know she was your mother. She had a different name and she wasn’t from Timber. Her name was Helena Altari. We didn’t have any information about her bond with you. She was with a man who belonged to a gang of Timber. He had been killed by the police during a raid. Your sister was six when she died.”

“So…I have a sister?”

“A half-sister.”

“This man…was his father?”

 “We don’t know. Nobody recognized her.”

“Again, why didn’t you call me after my mother’s death?”

“We placed your sister in a foster family, but she ran away few weeks later. She disappeared during several months until we finally found her about two months ago. She told us that she had a brother but she just knew his first name…”Seifer”. I suppose your mother talked to her about you, so we investigated. We discovered your mother abandoned you after your birth without recognizing you. “Almasy” was the name of your father who died before your birth. Your mother didn’t have the strength to raise you alone so she let you at the orphanage.”

“What…happened to my father? Who was he?”

“We don’t know. We didn’t investigate that far. We stayed focused on your sister’s case. Now the war is over and that you have been cleaned from all the charges, you had to be informed about your sister. That’s why we called you. We just ended the investigation about one week ago.”

“What is her name?”

“Sen. Sen Altari. She’s eight.” The woman held him some documents. “You’re her family. So she is under your responsibility. But if you don’t want to raise her…”

Seifer cut her in the middle of her sentence. “No. I’ll take care of her. Where should I sign?”

The lady grimaced. She hoped that he would have refused to take her with him because she could have placed the little girl in another foster family, but she had to follow the laws. Since the girl wasn’t an orphan and still had family, she had to be raised by him.

“Here. This is the formulary of recognition and a declaration of honor. You’ll become her tutor.”

“Fine.”

Usually, they had to check the situation of the native family before giving the kids back to them to be sure that they could raise them correctly, but since it was the sorceress’ knight, nobody wanted to bother. The little girl wasn’t easy anyway, so after all, it would be a good riddance.

When he finished signing, Seifer fixed her again. “Where is she?”

“On the other room. Follow me.”

They left her office and went on the other side of the corridor. They knocked and entered.

“Sen? This is your big brother, Seifer. We contacted him yesterday.” Said the lady.

The young girl turned around and faced for the first time her brother. She wasn’t impressed at all. On the contrary, she kept calm. She wasn’t smiling or pouting. She was just impassive and silent.

Seifer fixed her intensely. She was pretty cute with her short blond hair and her green eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and brown boots. He approached and held her his hand.

“From now on, I’ll take care of you. Come with me.”

Sen lifted her head to see her bother and without saying a word, she grabbed his hand obediently. Seifer looked at the lady for the last time. “Can we leave now or should I know something else?”

“No. Just take her health book and her identity papers.” She held him the documents in a sleeve.

He grabbed it and left the place, holding his little sister’s hand.

 

When they arrived in the streets, Seifer noticed people were looking at him. He didn’t want to stay here, so he went to the bus station and took two tickets for Dollet.

The little girl didn’t ask where they were going. She didn’t speak at all, even during the road. She didn’t seem to be shy or impressed by Seifer. On the other side, the tall man didn’t know how to deal with it. He accepted to take care of her because she was his family…but thinking about this, he already had difficulties to survive alone. It would be harder with a young kid. Besides, he already spent a lot of money for the train and the bus…

When they arrived in Dollet, it was almost lunch time so he went to the pub to eat something.

“Hello! I’m Janine. What would you like to eat?”

“A children’s menu and…just a black coffee for me, please.”

“Alright! I’ll be back in few minutes with your order.”

“Thanks.” The waitress left. “Is it okay for you?”

Sen nodded silently. They kept looking each other in silence. Both of them didn’t know what to say. They had so many questions to ask to each other but didn’t know where to start.

The waitress came back with a black coffee and a plate with fried eggs, bacon, vegetable, fish and chips and a large soda. “Here!”

“Thanks.” Seifer held her some money.

“You’re welcome.”

When the lady left, Sen didn’t eat immediately, staring at her food.

“What? Is there something you don’t like?”

She shook her head to say no.

“Then, you can eat while it’s warm.”

She nodded and took her fork. Seifer was starving but contained his hunger. He needed to save money for the next days.

“Is it tasty?”

She nodded again.

He smiled at her. “Good.”

The little girl never stopped looking at him but remained quiet. The silence was uncomfortable, so Seifer decided to break it.

“Did you ever hear about me?”

She stopped eating to drink some of her soda. “It’s hard to not have heard talking about the sorceress’ knight…” she finally replied.

“Ah…I see. So you know what kind of man is your big brother. I suppose you’re not very glad to be my half-sister, right?”

“Sister.” She corrected.

“What?”

“I’m your sister. Not your “half-sister”. I have two legs, two arms and all…as you. I’m not a half-portion!” she said back.

Seifer smirked. _“She’s a hothead, like me.”_

“You know, I said that for you, not for myself. Being my sister won’t be easy for you.”

“It can’t be worse than being alone.” She made her hair again and fixed her brother in the eyes. “I don’t care about what people say. We don’t choose our family and if you’re nice with me, everyone can go to hell.” She told with confidence.

Hearing these words gave a real smile to Seifer. “ _I already like her.”_

 “Want some?” she pushed her plate to him.

“What? I thought you liked it?”

“It’s too much for one person. I’m not an ogre, you know?” she said, glaring at him. “You’re skinny. Eat some.”

“Hey! Who do you think you’re talking to, Shorty?” teased Seifer.

“To an asshole! Eat with me!”

Seifer couldn’t help to laugh. “You know, I don’t hate your personality, on the contrary!”

“You don’t look that terrible! People didn’t stop warning me about you and the fact you were the sorceress’ knight and all…”

“Aren’t you scared, even a little, about me?”

“No. I don’t fear anything and definitely not you!”

“May I ask you why?”

“Because…you don’t look bad. You didn’t hesitate to take me with you even if you didn’t know me, so I don’t think you’re like they said.”

Seifer held his hand to her. “We didn’t have the time to introduce ourselves correctly earlier. Seifer Almasy.”

She took his hand and shook it. “Sen Altari.”

“Alright, Sen. Nice to meet you. Is it ok for you to live with me?”

“As long as you don’t confuse me with the sorceress, it’s fine.” She joked.

“Shut up, you idiot!” Seifer rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“I give you the order to control the world and to bring me one million of gils…” she mocked, imitating the sorceress, moving her arms above her head.

“You suck!”

She laughed, making fun of him. If Seifer was actually pissed to be mocked by a kid, he found it pretty funny after all and laughed with her.

“For a shorty, you have some guts!”

“I’m not that short! I can kick your ass whenever I want!”

“Really? I want to see it!”

“Ok! Let’s finish the lunch and let’s go to the land to fight! I’ll show you!”

“It’s not necessary. I don’t want to ruin your cute face…shorty!”

“Don’t call me cute and eat or I’ll throw the food to your face, sucker!”

“Hey! Watch your language when you talk to me, kid!”

“And don’t underestimate me!”

Seifer found his cool again. Playing this little game with her reminded him the time when he was at the Garden, teasing Zell all the time for nothing.

“What with this melancholic face, now?”

“Fuck off! You’re starting to get on my nerves!”

“It’s fun!” she chuckled. “There’s a long time I didn’t talk with someone…”

“They told me you ran away from your foster family. Why?”

“My foster family? My ass! They didn’t give a shit about me. I even didn’t have a proper room or a bed to sleep. They made me sleep on the cave with a blanket without a pillow or something for my head. Each time we had dinner or lunch, they gave me the smaller part of the meat and gave everything to their child. I was wearing old clothes with holes everywhere…I hated this place. They just took me with them to receive some money, that’s all.”

“Where did you stay all this time?”

“Mostly in the street. I stole some food everywhere. It was easier the day when there was the outdoor market.”

“But why didn’t you come back to the social care home?”

“Because this place sucks! Did you see the women there? They look like pigs! They didn’t like me anyway and said all the time I was a difficult child and a young girl shouldn’t act or talk this way…my ass!”

Seifer didn’t take his eyes off her. She was funny, courageous, independent and proud with a strong temper.

“And…I hated to hear them talking about you.”

“About me?”

“Yes. When I heard the name of the sorceress’ knight, I thought maybe you were my brother because you had the same first name and when I saw your face, I knew it was you…”

“How?”

“You…look like mom. You have her eyes.”

Seifer finished his coffee and put the cup on the table again without releasing it. “I never met mother. She abandoned me after my birth.”

“I know. She told me.”

He wanted to ask more but it wasn’t the right time, so he went back to the point where they stopped. “What did they say about me?”

“You know…the usual shit, like you should be condemned for your crimes, that you were a murderer and all…it pissed me off, so I didn’t want to stay there.”

“Why did it piss you that much? You even didn’t know me anyway.”

“Is that a reason? If someone insults you, it means that he insults me too! That’s how it works! People don’t have the right to insult my family!”

Seifer frowned hearing her words. The sudden sensation he was feeling right now…it was strange. He was feeling…accepted. As if Sen had woken up something in him…something which disappeared a long time ago: hope.

“It’s true that I don’t know you. I learned, living by myself to trust nobody. But sometimes…it’s hard. It’s hard to be alone.”

“I understand what you feel, Sen. I promise you won’t ever be alone again.” Reassured Seifer stroking her hair gently.

She blushed, keeping silent. Even if she was proud, having someone who treated her so gently was comforting. “That sounds cliché, man!” she joked to hide her embarrassment.

“If you wanna become taller, you should eat more, shorty!”

“I swear if you call me this way one more time, I’ll make you eat your balls!”

“Whoa! Don’t be so crude, will you? And don’t talk to me this way or I’ll spank your ass in public!” he moved closer smiling sadistically. “And I always do what I say.”

“Pervert!”

“Idiot! Now eat!”

“Then, eat with me, skeleton!”

 

 

After their lunch, the two of them went to the city, visiting the place. Seifer never really had the time to come back here since the seed exam. It was the first time for Sen.

“Hey blondie?”

The tall man rolled his eyes. “What is it, watermelon?”

“Why do you call me this way?”

“Because you have a big head. So? What did you want to ask?”

“Hum…” she pouted. “Can I see your sword?”

“Hyperion?”

“It’s a sword, not a pet! Why did you give it a name anyway?”

“Because I treasure her.” he showed her his weapon. Since they were outside of the city, he didn’t need to hide it with his grey trench coat.

“Why is it so important for you?”

“I worked hard to have it. I had custom made in Balamb. She is unique and…this is the last thing I have.” He held his weapon to her sister who grabbed it. But it was too heavy for her and she almost fell when she tried to carry her. Seifer laughed at her. “You’re not strong enough to use it!”

“Who would like to use it anyway? It’s too heavy and absolutely not convenient to fight! You can’t be fast with this!”

“If you knew how many people already told me the same thing…”

“So why do you persist using it?”

“I always choose the difficult way. I hate doing like everyone choosing the facility.”

“That’s a good reason.”

“I know. We should go back. It’s already late.”

“Where are we going to sleep?”

“At the hotel for tonight.”

“Do you have enough money?”

“Yes. I’ll look for a job tomorrow. What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Don’t care. You choose.”

 

 

Then, they returned in the city. They reached the hotel and took one room for the night. They ordered a pizza and watched the tv together all the night. When the movie ended, they took a shower, one after the other and prepared themselves for bed.

Sen went to the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Seifer just took the pillow and was about to lie down on the couch.

“Where are you going?”

“On the couch. You can have the bed for yourself.”

“The bed is big enough for two.”

“I know…but it’s better this way.”

“Why?”

“Are you always that slow? I won’t sleep in the same bed with a kid! Who do you think I’m?”

“You’re my brother, silly! Why should I doubt you?”

“The fact I’m your brother doesn’t mean that I’m not a stranger. Don’t be so confident.”

“What? Do you wanna fuck me?”

Seifer grimaced, disgusted. “Arg! I’m not a pedophile, idiot! Besides, you’re absolutely not my type!”

“Hey! You said I was cute earlier!”

“I’m not that desperate! Thanks but no thanks!”

“Stupid! It’s not an invitation! And you’re ugly with your scar!”

They insulted themselves during five minutes, forgetting how it started. After a deluge of insults, they finally stopped, laughing.

“Seriously, why did we argue for?”

“I don’t remember…oh, yes! It started because I asked why you didn’t want to sleep with me.”

“That’s right, I remember now.”

“So? Why don’t you want? I know you won’t hurt me so it’s ok.”

“How could you know?”

“I guess it.”

“Didn’t you say that you trusted nobody?”

“And so? Get your ass over here and come to sleep!” she had enough and turned her back to him.

Seifer sighted and gave up. He deposed his pillow at it place and joined her in the bed. He covered himself with the blanket and turned the lights off.

“Don’t take this habit to talk to me this way. You’re maybe a kid but I won’t go easy on you because of that.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Just a warning. Don’t forget your place, kid. I’m your elder and you owe me respect.”

“And you, stop acting like a pussy and treat me like your sister instead of being cold!”

“You know what? I’m really going to rape you just to shut your fucking mouth if you continue!”

“Try me and I’ll bite you!”

“I’m scared…”

“You should, sucker!”

Seifer had enough and turned the lights on. “That’s it!” he took his pillow and hit her face with it.

“Hey!”

“Oh…my poor baby! Are you hurt?” he mocked.

“You’re dead, Bastard!” She grabbed her pillow and began to fight with him, hitting his face. The pillow fight became really funny for the two of them. Despite her young age, Sen was really lively and strong. Seifer even had some difficulties to defeat her.

After ten minutes of fight, they stopped. Some feathers were flying in the air.

“Fuck…we ruined the pillows.”

“We’ll ask others to the reception tomorrow. Let’s sleep now, it’s late.”

“Ok…”

They lay down again and turned the lights off. “Goodnight.”

“ ‘Night.”

 

 

But nobody found his sleep. Sen was turning and turning again. Seifer kept his eyes open and was fixing the ceiling.

“Seifer?”

“What?”

“Are you asleep?”

“You should guess I’m not if I replied…”

“Hum…”

“Something is wrong? Is it the bed or something else?”

“No. it’s really comfortable and all…but I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither. I thought I would appreciate a real bed for once…”

“Can we talk?”

“Isn’t it what we are doing right now?”

“Don’t be annoying! I’m trying to be nice for once…”

Seifer chuckled again. When Sen didn’t tease him, it was his turn.

“Tell me: how did you survive in the street alone, at your age?”

“I found a place to stay. It was an abandoned house. For the food, I stole. I was good at this so I never had been caught.”

“I see.” Seifer hesitated some minutes before asking something he desperately wanted to know. “How was…mother?”

“Mom? She was…beautiful with long blond hair and green eyes. People always looked at her when she walked in the streets…”

“Was she nice with you?”

“She wasn’t at home often. She never cared about me so I always lived alone in the house.”

“You didn’t have a dad?”

“Don’t think so…”

“Hum…you know, I wondered often how she was.”

“I can’t tell you. I just talked with her few times, when she was at home…”

“Do you miss her?”

“Not really…” Sen rolled on her hip to face Seifer, even if they were in the dark. “What were you doing when they called you for me?” asked the little girl.

“Nothing…I was trying to survive in Balamb.”

“Didn’t you have a job?”

“No. Nobody wanted to hire me and I saved my money for my food.”

“So…you were homeless?”

“Yes.”

“But why did you come for me?”

“I didn’t think. They told me they found a relative of mine…I was curious.”

“And now? Are you sure it’s ok if I stay with you? I mean I know you don’t have money and…”

“I’ll find a job, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried. I can steal food and money again anyway.”

“Don’t you dare doing that again!” Warned Seifer turning the lights on.

“But…”

“From now on, I want you to act like a kid. Leave this to me! I’ll find a job and a place to rent.”

“I just say that for…”

“I already have enough problems. I don’t need to draw attention on me again, ok?”

“Ok…sorry.”

Seifer immediately regretted to have lowered his voice and stroked her hair to reassure her. “Don’t apologize. We’ll look for a school for you tomorrow.”

“Can’t I help you to work? We’ll win more money this way!”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“Yeah but…”

“No “but”! I told you to leave this to me.”

“You’re stubborn…”

 “And you’re annoying. Don’t be so impatient to become an adult…even if I suppose you’re already big enough to understand what life is. After all, you’ve lived by yourself until now.”

“I’m no longer a kid…I don’t believe in fairy tales and all anymore. I never believed in it anyway.”

“I can guess! You’re pretty manly for a girl. You’re talking vulgarly and crudely.”

“That’s the way people talk.”

Seifer raised and sat, pressing his back against the headboard of the bed. “Did you have some friends when you were at school?”

“Not really. I was always alone…and when some girls laughed at me, I beat them, so I was often sent in the director’s office, even if I didn’t do anything wrong. Then, mom died and I left school for the social care home.” She sat near of him, covering her feet with the blanket. “What about you?”

“I just had two friends. People didn’t like me at the Garden…”

“Garden?”

“Yeah. It’s a kind of military university. I’ve been sent there when I was five. I grew up there with other kids that I knew from the orphanage.”

“Why didn’t they like you?”

“I don’t give a shit anyway…but I suppose it was because I wasn’t very nice with people. Everything was fine with my two friends but during the war, we slipped. We met again after but it wasn’t the same anymore. They left for Esthar, but we call sometimes…”

Speaking, Seifer didn’t notice Sen actually fell asleep. He realized it when her head touched his arm. He smiled with affection, looking at her.

“Silly…I thought you weren’t asleep?”

He made her lie on her back and covered her again with the blanket. He stayed immobile looking at her sleeping peacefully with the light of the starry night, before going to sleep too.

_“Tomorrow is another day…”_


	2. Chapter 2

Sen opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was. It was the morning. The light was blinding her through the curtain.

“Finally awake?”

“Hum…yeah. What time is it?”

“Almost 9:00 o'clock. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Not bad at all. The bed is comfy. Go take a shower and we’ll go to the cafeteria for the breakfast.”

“Ok…” Sen left the bed and went to the bathroom.

Before leaving the social care home in Timber, they had given to Seifer, Sen’s belongings, with her identity papers and her clothes. Seifer looked for some clothes in her small bag and prepared some that he deposed on the bed. He went to the window to admire the view and the city. Two old people were talking, sat on the border of the fountain; a young boy was running after his dog and some merchants were opening their stores.

 _“It’s a nice town. They didn’t seem to have recognized me yesterday…I hope I could find a job here._ ” Thought Seifer.

After some minutes, Sen finished her shower and they went to the cafeteria. The breakfast was included in the price of the room. They had a great time there, enjoying the food and talking together. Having someone to talk was comforting for the both of them.

 

 

One hour later, they were already walking in the streets. Seifer took a map of the city and went to the unique elementary school of the city. He asked to meet the director who accepted to integrate Sen, for the next school year. The holidays would end in a week, so Sen could start her school year with the other children soon.

Seifer was relieved to see that his identity didn’t seem to cause some problems here. Actually, he hadn’t been recognized since he was wearing different clothes, in a classic style. The director didn’t notice the difference in their name since it sounded pretty similar. Besides, he was a bit busy, so he made it quick and didn’t pay more attention to Seifer, which was better for the scarred blonde. They left the school just before the lunch.

“So great that I don’t need to start school tomorrow!”

“Why? Don’t you like studying?”

 “Nah…they teach you things that you don’t use in the real life! It sucks!”

Seifer laughed. “I agree with you, but you have to go there like the other kids.”

Sen looked the sky with melancholy. “But I’m not like the other kids…”

“Why do you say that?” Seifer took it for him. “Is it because of me? Because I’m your brother?”

“No! Not at all!” She rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Not everything in the world is about you, man!”

“Shut up…”

She chucked, teasing him. “Why are you so touchy?”

“I said shut up!” He walked faster.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

“Walk faster instead of opening your big mouth to say shit like that! I’m hungry!”

“Fine, fine…no need to cry like a baby!”

“Hyne…I don’t know what I was thinking when I decided to take care of you!”

“Too late now! You’re stuck with me!”

“Don’t be so confident about this, sweetie…”

The sister and the brother never had enough to provoke and tease each other. It was as if they made it up for the lost time…

 

They finally stopped in a snack to buy a slice of pizza and a soda. They went to the beach to eat. There were already few people who were swimming or sunbathing.

Dollet was a peaceful place, welcoming people very well. Seifer and Sen already felt at home there…even if they still needed to find a place to rent and a job for Seifer.

“I’m sleepy…can we come back to the hotel? I wanna have a nap.”

“I’ll bring you there and I’ll go back to the city to look for a job.”

“Can’t it wait tomorrow?”

“What? Do you need me to sleep? Should I tell you a tale or sing a lullaby to make you sleep?” teased Seifer.

“No thanks! I’m sure you sing like a mosquito!”

 “You would be surprised. Anyway, it’s better if you stay there. I don’t wanna have to look for you in the whole city.”

“I’m big enough to take care of myself.”

“Oh yes…you’re big. Especially your big fucking head!”

“That’s normal after all. Look the brother I have: I’m sure your ego is bigger than your…”

But Seifer put his hand on her mouth to silent her. “Watch your mouth and stop talking vulgarly!”

“Where is the problem? Small dick?”

“Wanna see it? I’ve no problem with this, don’t worry for that! But hearing you speaking this way is really annoying! It’s like talking with a man…”

“So what?”

“You’re not a man, so try to act like a girl! It’s exasperating!”

“Can’t help it…”

“Let’s go back to the hotel.”

* * *

 

Seifer let Sen few minutes later. He took the time to change his clothes and to have a shower before returning in the streets. He visited all the stores of the town: the weapon shop the Nautilus, the pub the Shining bamboo, the restaurants and even the port. But nobody wanted to hire him. Sometimes it was because people recognized him. Other times they didn’t need employees; Most of the stores were small so they worked usually with the family and didn’t have enough money to hire someone. The touristic season started few weeks ago and they already hired people, so it was a bit late for Seifer. The blonde was really disappointed. He really needed money. He wasn’t alone anymore. He promised to take care of Sen and he couldn’t take it back…

He just left the port to go back to the hotel. On his way, he saw the little grocery with the sign “Spices”. It wasn’t a big place but since he already visited all the other stores, he had nothing to lose. He entered, preparing to be rejected again…

“Hello?”

“Oh! Welcome Sir! I’m coming!” A man with an apron went to welcome him. “What can I do for you?”

“Hum…can I have some strawberries please?”

“Sure.” The man took a paper bag and began to serve him.

Sen told him she liked strawberries so he promised to buy some before coming back.

“And two lollipops please.”

“Which flavor?”

“Dunno…strawberry and lemon maybe…”

“This is good. Kids love these usually.”

“Ok. Fine for these. How much does it cost?”

“30 gils please.”

Seifer held him the money.

“Thank you Sir.”

“I’d like to ask you something: I’m looking for a job so I wondered if you needed someone…”

“Oh…I’m really sorry, Sir, but as you can see, my grocery isn’t big. I work with my son and I can’t hire anyone else. We don’t win enough money for this. But maybe you could try the restaurants? With the touristic season, they probably need more people to work?”

“I already asked everywhere but nobody wants to hire me. I just arrived in this city with my sister and I really need a job please. I’ll work hard.” Insisted Seifer.

“I believe in you, son, and I would like to give you a chance, but I already have enough difficulties to pay my own son and myself…”

“Please, Sir…I have my young sister with me. I can’t stay at the hotel eternally and…I almost spent the money I have left for the food and the transport. I don’t ask you to pay me a lot…just enough to rent a small place and to eat, that’s all.”

The man thought, crossings his arms against his strong chest. “Hum…it’s true that Lucas needs some help with the deliveries…you said you’re living at the hotel right now?”

“Yes. Do you know a place with a small rent in the city?”

“Actually, I have an apartment in the city, on the port. I planned to rent it but I need to refresh the paintings first. It’s big enough for two and you have a nice view on the sea.”

“Really? Maybe I could do it at your place?”

“It would be nice. Ok, let’s make a deal: you work with me for free. In exchange I let you live in the apartment and I provide food for you and your sister. Sounds good?”

  “Fine for me! Thank you, Sir!”

“I’ll clean the place tonight so you can come to move in with your sister tomorrow. Do you need help for your things?”

“It’s fine, Thanks. We don’t have anything except our clothes with us.”

“Good because the apartment is full-equipped. You won’t need to buy anything. Come to the store at 7:00 a.m tomorrow morning. I’ll show you the place and all.”

“Thank you so much, Sir!”

“You’re welcome, son! My name is Vicenze. Vincenze Apolini. What’s your name?”

“Seifer Al…Altari.”

“Nice to meet you, Seifer. How old are you?”

“19.”

“And your sister?”

“8.”

“And you two are living by yourselves?”

“We’re orphans.”

“Oh…sorry. It’s so sad to see young people like you already orphans…I’ll present you my son Lucas tomorrow. He’s the same age as you.”

“Ok. I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“You can bring your sister with you. My wife can take care of her if you’re at work.”

“No need to bother. She can stay at the hotel tomorrow morning. She’s going to enter in the school after the holidays.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It would be too early for her. Ok: see you tomorrow Seifer.”

“Thanks again. At tomorrow.”

Seifer waved at him and went back to the hotel. He felt light and relieved. Even if he wouldn’t be paid for his work, he didn’t have to pay the rent and the food for Sen and him, so it would be a good start. Vincenze seemed to be a good man.

 

 

“Finally back? I began to wonder if you didn’t lose your way or something…”

“What? Missed me?”

“Not really. So? Did you find something?”

“Yeah.” Seifer held her the paper bag. “Here.”

“What is it?”

“Strawberries.”

She blushed seeing the fruits. When she asked him, she wasn’t thinking he would actually buy it for her, so it touched her a lot.

“Thanks!”

He looked for something in his pocket. “Lemon or strawberry?”

She frowned, wondering what he meant.

“Lollipop flavor. What do you prefer?”

“Strawberry.”

“Of course…” he laughed, throwing her the lollipop.

“What do you mean by “of course”?

“The girls always choose this flavor.” He took the other one and tasted it.

“So I suppose you tasted strawberry flavor more than once?” she teased back.

“Don’t you have ever enough being a pain in my ass?”

“Never!”

Seifer joined her sitting on the bed and stole a strawberry.

“What is it yours?”

“Hum?”

“Lollipop I mean.”

“Lemon.”

“Don’t like it…too acid.”

“Sickly girl!”

“Silly boy!”

Seifer threw the pillow behind in his head on her face, laughing. They started to fight again, before stopping some seconds later.

“So, what about your job?”

“I made a deal with the owner of the grocery: I work for free helping him and his son and in exchange, we can live in his apartment above their and he provides food for us. It’s pretty nice to begin with.”

“Where’s the apartment?”

“On the port. He told me there was a view on the sea.”

“Great! I love the sea! I could see it waking up every morning!”

“Yeah… I just hope everything would be alright with his son. Vicenze is kind.”

“If he looks like his father, it wouldn’t cause troubles.”

“There’re always troubles. Always…believe me.”

“I know. But bad things happen when you think too much about it, so try to be optimistic.”

“You’re right. Where do you wanna go for dinner tonight?”

“Don’t care but no more pizza.”

“In that case, let’s grab some fish and chips at the port.”

“Yes!”

 

 

After the dinner, they returned at the hotel. It was late and the streets were empty. Summer nights were pleasant, especially near of the sea. A lot of people stayed usually late outside to enjoy the longer days.

The shower finished, they went to bed. But again, as the previous night, Sen wasn’t asleep.

“Hey…”

“What’s wrong again with you?” complained Seifer.

“I wondered…do you miss your friends?”

“Why do you ask me that so suddenly?”

“Dunno…I’m just curious. You said you slipped after the war but you’re still in contact with them.”

“I thought you were asleep when I said that.”

“Not entirely. So?”

Seifer rolled on his back, fixing the ceiling in the darkness. “Yes…but I think I miss our previous relationship more than their presence.”

“You never tried to visit them?”

“I can’t go to Esthar.”

“Why? Is it because of the money?”

“Mostly because I’m not welcome there. I provoked the lunar cry and a lot of people died with the monsters’ invasion.”

“Oh…but didn’t they try to visit you then?”

“No. It’s better this way.”

“Why do you say that?”

“If we see each other, we would recall a past that we don’t want to remember. You know…it’s as if you saw people you knew around you growing up and moving through life contrary to you who would be condemned to stay in your shit…”

“So…it’s mostly you who doesn’t want to see them, right?”

“Maybe…”

“And…did you feel sad when they left?”

“Yes and no. No because it would remind me a time that I want to forget, and yes because they were all I had…until I met you.” Seifer turned on his left a bit embarrassed by his own confession. Fortunately, he was in the dark. “I got it…it sounds cliché. No need to say it…”

But instead of being mocking by his sister, he received an unexpected demonstration of love. Sen grabbed his waist and hugged him tightly.

“Sen?”

“Don’t talk…please.” She said seriously.

Seifer moved slowly to turn around. He enrolled his arms around her slender body to hug her back. She was pressing herself against his strong chest. He understood she needed to be comforted, even if he didn’t know what for. Sen was strong and brave…but in the end, she was still a kid with her fears and her weaknesses. Seifer stayed like this, holding her and keeping silent. They just knew each other since two days but they were already pretty close and understood what they could feel.

 

* * *

 

The next day.

Sen had been woken up by some noise coming from the bathroom. When she opened the eyes, Seifer wasn’t in the bed anymore. She joined him.

“What the fuck are you doing at this hour?”

“Why did you wake up, idiot?”

“You woke me up, stupid!”

He gave her a little slap behind the head. “How many times should I tell you to stop talking to me this way?”

“Hey! You slapped me!? Wanna fight, sucker??” she prepared to fight with him but he ignored her.

“I have to leave for work. Go back to bed and don’t leave the hotel until I come back.”

“Can I come with you?”

“It’s too early and I can’t keep an eye on you if I work, so: no.”

“You don’t need to watch me all the time! I’m not a baby!”

“I’m not sure about this…”

“Fuck you!”

“Watch your mouth!”

 She stuck her tongue out to provoke him more, but he rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“You really piss me off.”

“I know…”

Seifer stroked her hair gently, forgetting their quarrel. “Go back to bed. I’ll come to pick you later, ok?”

“Ok…”

“Fine. I’ll come back for the lunch if I get the time but if I can’t, I let you some money. Go to the cafeteria for the breakfast and the lunch if I’m not there, alright?”

“Yes.”

He smiled at her and accompanied her to the bed. He covered her with the blanket again.

“See you later.”

“Good luck for work.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

Seifer arrived at the grocery ten minutes in advance. Vincenze was already there with his son. He welcomed Seifer with kindness when he saw him coming.

“Morning Seifer! How are you today?”

“Hi Boss. I’m fine thanks.” He shook his hand and made a sign to his son with his head to say hello.

“Let me introduce you to my son, Lucas.”

“Hello Seifer. Nice to meet you.”

“Hello…Sir.”

“No need to me so formal, man! Call me Lucas.”

“Ok…Lucas. Pleased to meet you.”

Vincenze smiled at him when he saw his shyness. “Alright. Let’s go to your apartment first.”

They reached the port and entered in a small building with three floors. Seifer and Sen’s apartment was at the last one.

“My wife, Lucas and I are living at the second floor, so if you need something, you can come to ask us.”

They went directly on the last floor. There was a large living room with a grey sofa and a little table. The room was also used as a dinner room with a table with two chairs and as an open kitchen, full equipped. After a small corridor, there were two others doors: one for the bathroom with a washbasin, a shower and toilets; and another one for the bedroom with a large double bed and two bedside tables on each side. The whole apartment was pretty bright and cozy.

“So? How is it?”

“It’s…perfect.” Said Seifer admiring the sea view through the window. “Is it really ok if I stay here with my sister?”

“Of course. When you would have the time, it would be great to refresh the paintings, but I don’t use this place anyway. It’s better to give it to you because I can’t pay you a decent salary. Lucas and I need help so it’s a good deal for us.”

 “Thanks…I’m sure Sen will love this place.”

“Where is she?”

“I let her at the hotel for the day. There’s no one to watch her so it was better this way.”

“My wife gets bored and she loves kids. I’m sure she would be glad to stay with her. You can leave your hotel tonight and we will have dinner together.”

“Ok. Thanks again.”

“Fine. Let’s go back to work.”

 

Vincenze explained everything to Seifer. He had to start every morning at 7:00 a.m to receive the merchandises and to prepare the aisles. The grocery received every morning fresh fruits and vegetables from the local producers. But they also made deliveries in distant districts from the town with a little truck. Usually, Lucas did this alone but it wasn’t easy to make the deliveries and to watch the truck with the merchandises on the same time. He already had been stolen two times. But with Seifer’s presence, he could do it safely without worries.

At 9:00 a.m, Lucas and Seifer were already in the road to make their deliveries. The truck moved to the center of the districts and waited for the customers. In other places, they moved inside of the neighborhood, honking to inform people of their presence.

Seifer was driving. He wasn’t at ease since it was his first day, so he kept quiet. Lucas talked a lot during the road about his family, his hobbies and all. Sometimes, he asked some personal things to Seifer who replied politely but with distance. Lucas noticed his discomfort, so he decided to clear the air.

“You’re the former sorceress’ knight, right?”

Seifer kept his self control but he was clearly embarrassed. _“I’m fucked…”_ he thought.

“You know…I recognized you immediately, contrary to my father. You didn’t need to change your name.”

“Altari is also my name…from my mother’s side. I didn’t lie.”

“No need to worry. I don’t care. It’s not a problem for me. The war is over now and if you haven’t been condemned, it means that you have the right to start a new life. I don’t judge you.”

“Did…you tell it to your father?”

“Yes and he thinks the same way I do. If you work hard and you respect us, there’s no reason to doubt you. You don’t look that nasty. Besides, you seem to do your best to raise your little sister, so why couldn’t you have a second chance?”

“Thanks Lucas…”

“Ok. Let’s be friends. If we have to work together, I want to get along with you. I won’t ask you anything about your past, don’t worry; it doesn’t matter.”

“Fine for me. So? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Humm…I said I’d like to get along with you but not at this point. You know I’m flattered, really, but I don’t swim on this side…”

“What??? I wasn’t trying to seduce you at all!!” replied Seifer exasperated.

“Ha ha! Just kidding!”

“So funny…” the blonde rolled his eyes, even more annoyed. “It’s already hard enough to deal with my sister who teases me all the time. I don’t need you to do this…”

Lucas couldn’t stop laughing. “Hyne! If only you’ve seen the face you made when I said that…”

“Shut up, idiot…”

“Ok, ok…to answer you, I’ve a crush on a cute girl who’s playing as an actress with her father at the little theater in the center of the town. I always go there to see her but I never dared talk to her…”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. She’s pretty popular…and I don’t want to be rejected.”

“But if you don’t try, you will never know if it’s mutual or not. Why wouldn’t you be good for her?”

“Yes…that’s what I say to myself every time I see her…but each time I say that I’m going to talk to her, I change my mind…”

“Don’t be a chicken and be a man! Believe me, women love men with strong temper!” Seifer realized he was maybe a bit rude with Lucas, talking to him this way, forgetting he was actually the boss’s son. “Sorry…I didn’t mean that…”

“No, no…you’re right. I’m too soft. I need to get more self confidence.”

“Yeah. You’re as good as the others. Believe in yourself.”

“Thanks Seifer. Why don’t you come with me one day to see her at the theater? It would be great!”

“Ok. Sounds nice.”

“Fine! Let’s go back to work!”

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the afternoon, Seifer and Lucas came back to the town. They sold their merchandises and began to know each other. Vincenze released Seifer sooner to let him look for his sister. The scarred blonde went back to the hotel. Sen stayed there all the day, watching the television.

“Welcome back. So? How was your first day?”

“Hi. It was nice. Is your bag ready?”

“Yes. Are we leaving immediately?”

“Yeah. Vincenze gave me the key of the apartment. We have dinner with his family tonight.”

“Ok.”

They took their belongings and went to the reception to pay the nights they passed here. Then, they left for the port. They reached the place. Sen was excited to see her new home. When she arrived, she immediately went to the window to admire the sea view.

“So great!! I love this place!!”

“I knew it.” Smiled Seifer.

“And we don’t need to buy anything! So cool!!”

“Yes. Vincenze is really kind. He said we could stay here as long as we want.”

“Where are they living?”

“At the second floor. Let’s take a shower before going to see them for the dinner.”

Sen frowned. “You mean…together?”

“Yes. I told you they invited us for dinner tonight.”

“I was talking about the shower.” She joked.

Seifer threw a towel on her face. “You disgusting pervert!”

She laughed at him again. “Ha ha…”

“Hurry up and take your damn shower!”

“You need it more than me! You stink!”

“Of course I stink. I worked all the day, contrary to you who kept your fat ass on the bed!”

“I’m not fat!”

Seifer laughed at her back. “Ha ha…”

They continued to tease and even began a water battle in the shower before stopping to prepare themselves.

 

They knocked at the Apolinis’ home and were welcomed by Lucas.

“Hey guys! Come in.”

Vincenze was waiting for them in the living room with his wife. “Maria, my wife.” She shook Seifer’s hand smiling and looked at Sen with tenderness.

“I’m Seifer. Nice to meet you, Miss. This is my sister, Sen. Say hi Sen.”

“Hi Sen.” Replied the little girl joking, which irritated her brother.

“Can’t you be polite for once, stupid?” he slapped her head lightly.

“Hey! That hurts, idiot! I was just joking!”

“Stop talking back and apologize immediately!”

“I’m not your pet, moron!”

The Apolinis couldn’t help to laugh seeing these two arguing for nothing. “Such a funny duo you make!”

Seifer blushed really embarrassed. “I’m sorry…she can be rude sometimes.”

“Stop speaking at my place as if I wasn’t there!”

“I told you to stop talking back!!”

“Bluh!” she stuck her tongue out to provoke him even more.

“Alright, alright…no need to argue. Nice to meet you, Sen. I’m Maria.”

Sen finally calmed down and shook her hand politely. “Hi Miss…sorry, it was just a joke, but my stupid brother is too slow to get it.”

“If only you could be mute…” prayed Seifer.

“You would get bored quickly!” laughed Vincenze. “Let’s have dinner. I’m hungry! I hope you like pasta?”

“Yes! Yes!” jumped with joy Sen.

 

During the dinner, they six of them talked a lot. Seifer and Sen continued to fight even in public. They couldn’t help themselves. Fortunately, they were pretty cute arguing for nothing, which amused the Apolinis. They had a good time together. Lucas found a good friend and a confident, Vincenze, a good employee with Seifer, when Maria got some company with Sen. She was kind and loving. Sen seemed to like her, which reassured Seifer. He could let her stay with Maria when he would work.

“Thanks for everything. The dinner was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. Be at 7:00 a.m tomorrow at work. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sen. You can come whenever you want tomorrow. Maria is at home tomorrow.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“See you tomorrow, Seifer!” waved Lucas.

“Bye everyone!”

 

Sen and Seifer went back to their apartment. “It was nice.”

“Yes. I like Maria. Can I come to see her tomorrow?”

“Sure, but not too early, ok?”

“Fine.” She went to the room and jumped on the bed. “So comfy…” She turned around to face Seifer. “Are you going to sleep with me?”

“You mean…sleep right? Not fucking?” he teased.

She threw him a pillow. “Who is the pervert now?”

“I just checked your motives; that’s all. You can have the bed for yourself if you want. The sofa doesn’t look bad.”

“But…the bed is large. We can fit in together.”

“Why does it so important than we sleep in the same bed?”

She pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. “Fine! Go to sleep wherever you want! I don’t care!!” Then, she took the blanket to hide.

Seifer understood there was something in her attitude which was wrong. He went to sit next to her and tried to remove the blanket.

“Sen. Look at me.”

“Go to hell, moron!” she replied still covered by the blanket.

“I said look at me!” repeated again Seifer removing the blanket completely. The little girl was curled in a ball. “Let’s talk seriously for once. Look at me, please.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because…it’s embarrassing.”

“What is so embarrassing? You can talk to me.”

“To tell you what? I’m not a damn sissy! Go to talk with your pillow if you’re that desperate!”  she said rolling on her left.

Seifer grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to say on her back to face him and blocking her hands with his. “Don’t run away, Sen. Stop joking. It doesn’t work.”

She blushed, trying to release herself struggling. But Seifer’s strength was bigger than hers. He smiled at her, letting one of her hand go to caress her hair.

“Talk to me. I won’t laugh. I won’t tease, I promise. Just be honest with me. Why is it so important to sleep in the same bed with me? Why did you hold me this way yesterday? I want to know…please.”

He sat, releasing his grip on her. She didn’t run away. She sat before falling in his arms, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his strong chest. “Because…if I see you in the bed with me, it means that you didn’t abandon me…” she murmured.

Seifer understood that she felt insecure. Sen was actually scared to be left behind, so keeping him by her side was just another way to be reassured. He smiled kissing her hair tenderly.

“You’re hopeless, Sen…didn’t I say that I would take care of you?”

“Yes…”

“So, why don’t you trust me?”

“Isn’t that you who said that I shouldn’t trust strangers so easily? Even you?”

“Isn’t that you who said that you didn’t doubt me because I’m your brother?”

“…”

He took her face with his strong and soft hands, forcing her to face him again. “Sen. I won’t leave you behind. If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t have taken you with me to begin with. You heard about me, right? I used to be a selfish guy and look where it brought me…you’re my family, that’s different. I wouldn’t have done it for a stranger or even for a friend, but for you, I would go anywhere, and I would do anything…because you’re my family. We don’t know each other very well, it’s true, but we had hard times. We can count on each other now. We’re not alone anymore. So, don’t worry. I’ll be there for you.”

She blushed, containing her tears. There was no way she would cry in front of someone, even Seifer. The tall blonde knew it, so he hugged her again. This way, she could cry without being seen and without being embarrassed. That was what she did…during all the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later.

Sen entered in school and began her scholarship one week after they moved to their new home. She became close to Maria and she always came to visit her after school. Sometimes, Maria accompanied her to school on the morning, when Seifer couldn’t. Sen was very spoiled by her and Vincenze. He always gave her a lollipop or some candies when she came to the grocery. 

Seifer worked hard. Vincenze was satisfied and even gave him some money when he could. Thanks to Seifer’s hard work, the grocery made some benefits. They even went further with the truck for the delivery which brought new customers. Lucas and he became friends and shared some good moments together. They often went on the city to play cards at the pub or to have a drink. It was a good thing for the both of them: With Seifer, Lucas became more confident and even started to train to get stronger and muscular. With Lucas, Seifer found a friend again. I missed Raijin and Fujin’s presence but he had good company with him.

Sen and Seifer also renovated the apartment. It took them a whole weekend to do this. Of course, they had fought with the painting and dirtied themselves. But fortunately, they had covered the place with newspaper and plastic sheets. They finally found a good balance: a good home, a good job and friends, in a peaceful town.

 

 

One morning, before the lunch.

Seifer and Lucas went back to the town with the truck. Since it worked well, they sold all the merchandises and needed to charge others to go back. They usually did it during lunch to have a break on the same time.

Seifer’s cell phone rang. He frowned wondering who it was, since he came back to the grocery. He didn’t recognize Raijin and Fujin’s number.

“Hello?”

_“Mister…Altari?”_

“Yes. Who are you?”

_“Simone Rony. The director of the elementary school. Could you come to my office please?”_

“Is there something wrong with Sen?”

_“Yes. She has been sent in my office after a fight with other pupils. I know you’re working but she told me you usually took a break during the lunch.”_

“Why did she fight?”

_“We’ll talk when you would be there. Could you come right now please?”_

“Ok. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

_“I’m waiting for you. Thanks.”_

Seifer put his cell phone on his pocket again.

“Something is wrong?”

“Sen is in the director’s office. I need to go. Can I leave now? It won’t be long.”

“No problem. Take all the time you need. I’ll be waiting for your return.”

“Thanks Lucas. Tell it to your dad. I’ll come back as fast as I can.”

“Ok. See you later, Seif!”

 

Seifer didn’t waste more time and ran toward Sen’s school. When he arrived, ten minutes later, he announced himself and had been brought to the director’s office.

“Come in.”

“Mister Altari is there, Sir.” Said the secretary who opened the door for Seifer.

“Thanks Hilary. Come in, Mister Altari.”

Seifer entered. Sen was sitting on a chair, facing the director and a teacher.

“What’s wrong? You told me Sen had a fight with some kids?” he asked sitting next to her.

“Yes. Actually, your sister didn’t beat only her schoolmates…but also Mister Kelso who is here.”

Seifer glared at Sen. _“What the fuck did you do?”_ he asked her silently fixing her face.

“ _It wasn’t my fault!”_ she seemed to reply with her look.

“So, what happened exactly?”

Mister Kelso cleared his voice before speaking. “I was making my class as always, when Sen began to contest my lessons and insulted me. I told her to stop but she continued. Some kids laughed at her and she jumped on them, beating them. I’ve tried to separate everyone but your sister punched me and almost broke my nose. It’s unacceptable!!”

“Calm down, Mister Kelso.” Said the director to cool him.

“I know my sister and she wouldn’t have acted this way without any reason. What was your lesson about?” asked Seifer.

The teacher flinched. He knew what would come. “It was about…the last war.”

“I see…so, I suppose you mentioned my role in this period, right?” he demanded smirking.

Everyone in the town was now aware of Seifer Almasy’s presence but nobody cared anymore.

“Yes, but I just said the facts.”

“Bullshit! He said you betrayed everyone and you should have been condemned for your crimes! He said you were a criminal!!” said Sen jumping from her seat.

“Sen! Behave yourself!” ordered the director.

“The others laughed at me and said you were the sorceress’s lap dog and that you were a bastard and a son of bitch! That’s why I beat them and I don’t regret it at all!!” she continued to protest vigorously.

Seifer took her hand. “Sen…wait outside please. I need to talk with your teacher and the director.”

“But…”

“I said wait outside!” he repeated.

She nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her. When she left, Seifer fixed them smirking, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Sen shouldn’t have lost her self-control beating you and the other kids, I agree with it. BUT I prefer warning you, my dear sirs: if you ever lay a single finger on her or if you lower your voice even a bit on my sister, I’ll make you regret it.”

“Is that a threat, Mister Almasy?”

“A warning. I don’t want to cause any trouble to you. But my reputation has been cleaned after the war. I owe nothing to anyone, so I don’t allow you to disrespect me, especially in front of my sister. Is that clear?”

Seifer was still capable to fear people just with a smirk. Even if he was a common citizen now, he lost nothing from his strength or his influence. Mister Kelso became white because of the fear and nodded. The director was a bit scared too, so he decided to close the case.

“Ok…hum…we have to expulse your sister for one week because of the fight. But if she presents excuses to Mister Kelso, we’ll forget everything. Sounds good for you two?”

“Yes.”

“Yes…” replied nervously the teacher.

“I’m going to look for her.” Said Seifer getting up. He went to the door and closed it behind him not entirely. “Sen?”

“Seifer?”

“Come with me. You’re going to be expulsed for one week and I want you apologize to your teacher.”

“But this is his fault and…”

“Sen!” replied Seifer with authority. “Do as I say! We’ll talk about it later.”

“Ok…”

They came back. Sen approached slowly. She turned her head to look at Seifer who nodded to encourage her.

“I…I’m sorry to have hit you, Mister Kelso.” She said without sincerity, bowing.

The teacher stared at Seifer, apprehensively.  “Ok…I accept your excuses, Sen. I owe you apologizes too. I shouldn’t have said that about your brother…” he replied.

“Good! Let’s end this!” concluded the director quickly. “I suppose your brother told you that you would be expulsed for a week, right?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll send your home works and your lessons by your friends. You two can leave. Thanks to have come, Mister Altari.”

“My apologizes for her.” He said fixing the teacher with a threatening look.

“It’s…forgotten.”

 

 

Then, they left to return at their apartment. On the road, Seifer didn’t pronounce a single word.

“Seifer…”

“Be quiet. We’ll talk tonight.”

She didn’t protest. She could see Seifer was mad, so it wasn’t the right time to joke or to talk back. It wouldn’t work this time. She wondered why he was so furious about her when she just defended him hearing people insulting her brother.

Seifer brought her back to home. He knocked at Maria’s door.

“Hello you two!”

“Hi Maria. Could you take a look on her for the rest of the day, please? She has been expulsed for a week because of a fight.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Does it bother you?”

“Of course not! Did you already have your lunch, Sen?”

“No…”

“I prepared a bit more anyway. Let’s eat together. Would you enter a minute, Seifer?”

“No thanks. I have to come back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“Ok. Have a nice day.”

Seifer left without even looking at his sister or saying goodbye. Maria noticed the tension between them and waited for his departure to ask it to Sen.

“What happened, sweetie?”

“Maria…I think Seifer is mad at me. But I just defended him when people insulted him. That’s all…”

“Ok…tell me.”

 

 

During the rest of the day, Seifer had been really angry. He talked a bit with Lucas but it didn’t appease his anger. He came back to home at the end of the day, as always. He picked Sen at Maria’s place before leaving. But they didn’t go back to their apartment.

“Where are we going?” asked Sen.

“You’ll see. Stop talking.”

She looked down sadly, following her brother. They went to the ice-cream shop, on the beach.

“Hello! What can I serve you?”

“A big cup with four scoops of ice cream with fresh fruits and whipped cream please.” Replied Seifer.

Sen frowned wondering what they were doing here when he was obviously so upset.

“Which flavors?”

“Vanilla, strawberry, raspberry and white chocolate. Add some caramelized almonds and peanuts please.”

“Sure.”

The man prepared the order. It was Sen’s favorite flavors that Seifer chose so she understood it was for her.

“25 gils, please.”

“Keep the change.”

“Thank you! Please come again.”

Seifer held the cup to his sister. “Let’s go to sit”

They walked on the sand. Some people were there, dinning or having an ice cream. The summer ended a long time ago but the weather was good and pleasant. They sat facing the ocean.

“Why…did you buy this for me?”

“It’s your punishment. Eat before it melts.”

She smiled, relieved, and began to savor it. “So good…”

Seifer laughed stroking her hair. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“To have defended me.”

“I thought you were mad at me…”

“I was mad it’s true, but only against myself, not against you.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to bring you troubles with my past…but it seems that I can’t escape from my mistakes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. I told you I don’t care about your past. If people insult you, I’ll beat them again.”

“It means a lot to me to see that I can count on you to defend my honor…but please, don’t do that ever again.”

“But…”

“Sen, listen: if you start fighting for me, you would do it for the rest of your life. You and I have nothing to prove to anyone and…If I know that you trust me and you like me despite of my past, it is all matter. Even if we’re a family, you’ve done nothing during this war, so you don’t have to carry this weight on your shoulders. Do you understand?”

“Yes…”

“Good. Thanks again. I’m proud of you.” He kissed her forehead and changed the topic. “I expected to see a gorgeous woman for your teacher but I was really disappointed when I saw his ugly face. You almost broke his nose, you know?”

“He’s so ugly that it wouldn’t change anything!”

They laughed mocking Kelso’s appearance and talking about other things during the rest of the evening before going back to home to have dinner.

 

* * *

 

One week later.

Sen went back to school. During the time she had been expulsed, she stayed most of the time with Maria and visited Vincenze at the grocery. She even accompanied Lucas and Seifer for the deliveries. A friend of hers came every day to bring her home works and the lessons. His name was Jimmy. He always stayed with Sen at school and missed her presence for this week. Seifer noticed the little boy had a crush on his sister. He was glad to see that she had a friend.

At the end of the week, Vincenze invited Seifer and Sen for dinner.

“I heard that Erika came back to Dollet.” Said Maria.

“Yes. She’s playing tonight.” Replied Lucas.

“Are you going to see her?” demanded Seifer.

“Of course! I didn’t see her since she left for Timber and Deling city for her show. I missed her so much. I bought tickets for her new play this evening. It starts at 9:30 p.m.”

“Good! Don’t run away and invite her this time.”

“Seifer is right, darling. If you continue to wait, she would find someone and it would be too late for you.” Agreed Maria.

“You already waited too long.” Added Vincenze.

“I know…will you come with me, Seif?”

“Tonight?”

“Yes. I bought two tickets. You promised to come with me to meet her.”

“Well…I don’t know. Your mother already watched Sen after school and I don’t want to let her alone…”

“Hey! I can take care of myself, idiot!”

He slapped her head again to make her shut her mouth. She glared at him, ready to punch him, when Maria stopped her.

“Don’t start arguing you two! It’s fine, Seifer. It’s a pleasure to stay with her.”

“My poor Maria…your kindness is blinding you. How could it be a pleasure to stay with this ungrateful brat?! I can’t stand her sometimes!”

“Jerk!”

“Moron!”

“Ok, ok…stop it you two. Go with Lucas, Seifer. You worked really hard lately so you can have some fun.” Said Vincenze. “We can watch a movie with Sen until your return. Sounds good?”

“Fine.”

“Great! I’ll go before to see if I can catch her. Meet me at 9:00 p.m in front of the theater.”

“Alright.”

 

 

Seifer took a shower and dressed with black clothes. He didn’t forget his vest. The autumn was really frosty this year. He was also wearing a beret. He didn’t want to draw the attention on him, even if everybody knew him here. He arrived on time. Lucas was waiting for him.

“Am I in late?”

“Not at all. Let’s go inside. I begin to freeze.”

Walking in the corridor, they were talking about Erika. Lucas was excited and couldn’t help to be happy. He missed her beloved so much.

“She’s playing with her father tonight. You’ll see how much she is beautiful…”

“I believe in you. She must be gorgeous.”

“She is. Let’s go.”

They took place in the small room. There were just fifty places maybe more. But every seat was occupied. Seifer and his friend were in the middle of the public. Lucas was smiling happily. The tall blonde smiled seeing him so joyful, sharing his happiness. The show started.

 

 

_A man appeared, sat at a table with a bottle of wine._

_“My daughter left home to marry a man…an honest man she said…”_

_The man got up to reach a dresser behind him. He took a photo of a young woman._

_“Oh Darling…I miss you so much. Why did you leave me? I’m lost without you!!”_

_He returned at his table to sit on his chair, fixing the picture sadly. “Help me…help me to make Rosa understand that this man isn’t a good match for her…she won’t listen to me. If..if it had been you, she would have understood…but I’m just her father…”_

_He cried, putting his hands up, above his head, staring at the ceiling. “God help me! She is all I have left…what would I become without her? What can I do?”_

 

Lucas gave a quick glance to Seifer. “She’s coming on the next scene…” he whispered.

 

_Someone knocked at the door._

_“Come in!”_

_“Daddy?”_

_“Rosa?! Is that you, my beloved?”_

_“Yes. I received your letter…I was so sad when you told me you wouldn’t come to my wedding…”_

_“Oh…Rosa.”_

_The man looked at his daughter sadly. She approached and fell on his arms._

_“Dad…don’t cry…”_

 

Lucas was smiling. “What do you think about her? Isn’t she wonderful?” he asked to Seifer.

Actually, she wasn’t Seifer’s type at all, with her long black hair and her brown eyes. She reminded him Rinoa. But he didn’t want to disappoint Lucas. “Yes…she is beautiful.”

“I knew you would say that. But don’t forget she is mine!”

“Lucky bastard…” joked the scarred blonde.

The show continued when a man in the public, just in front of Seifer and Lucas got up to leave. Lucas got mad because he was hiding the scene with his whole body.

“Sit down, you idiot!” he exclaimed.

The man turned around slowly, putting his hat on his head again, glaring at Lucas. When the young man recognized him, he apologized immediately.

“My…my apologizes, Sir Reno…”

The guy left the room. Lucas tried to fake as if nothing happened, but Seifer wondered what was wrong. It was something enough important to have feared Lucas this way.

“Who was he?” asked Seifer.

Lucas lost his smile, still fixing the scene and his princess playing. “The black hand.”

Erika and her father finished their scene to let appear other actors. They disappeared in the backstage. Lucas encouraged Seifer to get up.

“She is probably in the backstage. Let’s go to see her.”

“Ok.”

 

 

The two men left the place and walked in the corridor, behind the scene. On their way, Lucas asked the direction of the dressing room of the actors.

“You’re really gonna do it?” asked Seifer.

“Yes. You’re right. I waited for too long. I’ll congratulate her and I’ll invite her for a drink.” He replied, determinate.

“Maybe I should leave? I mean, I don’t want to be in the way…”

“No, no! Stay with me, please. I’m more confident when you’re there, please.”

“But if she doesn’t like me…”

“She would! Don’t worry!”

They arrived in front of her room, which was at the top of a little staircase. The door wasn’t completely closed. They suddenly noticed the man who got up in the middle of the show…Reno. He was arguing with Erika’s father.

“When are you gonna pay me?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, tomorrow…always the same answer…”

Erika passed in front of them just at this time. Reno grabbed her by the hair and took her in hostage, putting a knife on her throat.

“Such a beautiful daughter you have. It would be a shame to ruin her gorgeous face…” Reno played with the knife, caressing Erika’s cheek with it. Her father begged him to stop.

“Let her go! Please, Sir Reno, I’m begging you!!”

“Pay me!”

“Yes! Yes! I’ll give you all the money I have but please let her go!”

 

From their spot, Seifer and Lucas heard and saw everything. Lucas moved away, scared, and dragged Seifer by the arm. “Let’s leave.”

“But…”

Lucas shook his head and seemed to beg him to leave. Seifer wanted to help them, but he understood this man was probably an important person and it would bring troubles to Lucas and his family. He nodded and followed him.

They left the theater and were on their way to return to their home. Lucas decided to change the topic, forgetting what just happened.

“So? How did you find her?”

“If you like her, I like her. I’m sure she is the perfect one for you!”

“Thanks my friend! Let’s invite her tomorrow. I’ll go back to the theater at the end of the day, after work.”

 

* * *

 

Few months later.

Seifer didn’t stop thinking about this incident at the theater. He wondered who that Reno was and why he seemed to be so influent. With the time, he discovered that he marked his territory in the whole city hustling merchants.  Sometimes, he extracted money, other times he took everything he wanted for free, like fruits, liquors, cigars…

He was having his breakfast with Sen, just before going to work and accompanying her to school.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing.”

“You look thoughtful. Is there a problem at work?” she insisted.

He shook his head. “No…never mind. Finish your breakfast or you’re gonna be late.”

She dropped it and did what he said, before preparing her stuff. They left their apartment some minutes later and went to school. Sen didn’t have any other problem since the day she fought to defend Seifer’s honor. On the road, they met Jimmy who accompanied them. He was still close to Sen and never left her, blushing all the time when she was by his side. The boy was nice so it didn’t bother Seifer. On the contrary. This way, he knew Sen wasn’t feeling lonely and she even enjoyed going to school now.

 

 

The tall blonde went to work as every day. After the deliveries of the morning, he went back to the grocery to have lunch with Lucas. They stayed in the background of the shop to eat. They were talking about the weather and the last gossips in the town, when two customers entered in the shop. Vincenze was about to welcome them smiling, when he saw the man who just entered, with a younger one. Seifer and Lucas saw them but stayed at their place.

“S..Sir Reno. Good afternoon…” said Vincenze uncomfortable.

“Apolini. How is the business? I heard you did deliveries even in the afternoon, now?”

“Yes…but I just win enough to survive…”

“Bullshit!” Reno forced the cash drawer and saw the money inside. “Good…good. I’m happy to see you make more money. It’s even better for me.” He took two hundred gills and laughed.

 

Seifer and Lucas looked at them, annoyed.

“Reno said people don’t respect him anymore and don’t pay as they should.”

“Why?”

“He increased his price and requests twice now, even to my father. I heard he destroyed the restaurant in front of our building because the owner didn’t pay him in time. He even beat him.”

 

Vincenze begged Reno, but Seifer and Lucas couldn’t hear what they were saying from their place. Reno went to the young man who came with him and stroked his hair with affection, before leaving him in the shop. Vincenze was extremely sad and desperate. He was rubbing his forehead, trying to hold his pain.

“Seifer.” Called Vincenze.

The blonde got up and went to him. “Yes, Boss?”

“Hum…it bothers me so much to tell you this…and it breaks my heart…” he took a moment to contain his sadness. “I know you work hard and it has nothing to do with you, I promise but…but…Reno has a nephew and…and…”

Seifer fixed the man who was waiting in the entrance with a smirk. The blonde looked at Vincenze again and cut him. “I got it…he’s gonna take my place, right?”

“Seifer…I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Vincenze. You gave me my chance when everyone in this town refused it. You welcomed me with Sen in your home. You always have been like a father for me. I’m really thankful to you and I won’t forget it.” Then, he smiled at him and took the old man in his arms. “I’ll take my things immediately. Your apartment will be free tonight.”

“Seifer…forgive me, son…”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry for me.”

Seifer went to Lucas and hugged him friendly. “I hope I’m still invited to your wedding?”

“Of course. I’m sorry…but we’re still friends right?”

“Sure. It won’t change anything. I’ll say goodbye to your mom before leaving. Take care.”

“Take care, my friend.”

Seifer took his vest and left. He was walking toward his place when he heard someone calling him.

“Seifer!”

He turned around and saw Vincenze holding a large box with fresh fruits, vegetables, meat, bread and cans.”

“No, Vincenze…”

“Please. Take it in compensation.”

“You don’t owe me any compensation, it’s ok.”

“Take it…for your sister.”

“No, it’s fine…”

“Please. For your sister.”

“No. Thanks but keep it. Bye.” Seifer refused it politely and left without turning around, leaving the poor Vincenze with his remorse and his shame.

 

He went back to his apartment and packed his clothes. He just had to wait for Sen’s return. When the end of the day arrived, he came to look for her.

“Hi, bro!”

“Hi.”

“Whoa! What’s wrong again? Someone is dead?” She joked.

But Seifer didn’t laugh. He just walked away, followed by his sister.

“No, seriously, what’s wrong?” she asked again.

“We’re leaving.”

“What?”

“I lost my job. We can’t stay at Vincenze’s place anymore. I already packed our things and took a room at the hotel for the night, until I find a cheap place to rent.”

She blinked. “But…why? What happened? Did you have a fight with him??”

“Not at all. He just didn’t have enough money to keep me. He’s gonna rent our place.”

“But…”

“Just say goodbye to Maria and we will leave.”

She didn’t ask more. Seifer wasn’t in the mood to talk and she didn’t want to bother him with her questions. Now, they were back to their previous and difficult situation. They went to the Apolini’s place a last time to say goodbye to Maria before coming to the hotel.

 

They stayed at the hotel for the dinner. They ordered a pizza. None of them was hungry. Seifer was particularly depressed and didn’t talk. 

“It’s not your fault.” Said Sen.

“What are you talking about?”

“For your job. I’m sure it’s not your fault.”

“It doesn’t change anything.”

“Yes it changes everything. It’s not as if you did something wrong or…”

“How could you know it anyway?”

“I don’t but I guess. I saw Maria seemed to be very sad for us…she wouldn’t have reacted that way if you have done something bad.”

 “You’re pretty observant for a shorty.” Joked Seifer without enthusiasm.

She ignored his tease. “What happened? Tell me.”

“I told you to leave this to me. Just stay focused on your studies.”

“Why don’t you want to tell me? We are a family! I’ve the right to know.”

“You shouldn’t have to be concerned about this. This is adults’ problems.”

“There’s a long time I’m not a kid anymore…maybe I’m young but I’m not blind.”

“I know. But I want you to become a kid again. It’s not your role to think about these things but mine and only mine.”

She approached and sat on his laps. “Ok, let’s make a deal: if I tell you something, you tell me what happened; sounds good?”

“What would you have to tell me?”

“Something that I never told to anyone before…so?”

He sighted, defeated. “Fine…If you really want to know, the black hand of the city forced Vincenze to give my place to his nephew. Everyone fears him. He’s influent and extracts money or belongings to people, so Vincenze didn’t have any other choice.”

“The black hand? But…he’s alone. We can kick his ass and take your job back, right?”

“No we can’t. I thought about it, but I just would bring more troubles to the Apolinis. Besides, I don’t want to be involved in any business anymore…”

“I see…”

“Your turn. I’m listening.”

But Sen smirked with malice. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Don’t you dare! You promised to tell me something that you never said to anyone, now speak!”

“I promised nothing.”

“Yes you did!”

“I said I would tell you something but I didn’t promise. Plus, I didn’t say that I would tell you now…”

“You’re such a cheater!”

“I’m not!” she enrolled her arms around Seifer’s waist, hugging him. The blonde stroked her hair gently.

“Why don’t you want to tell me?”

“Because…you will stop liking me if I tell you.”

“Who said I liked you?”

“Bastard!” she slapped his stomach.

“I’m just kidding…” he took her hand with his. “Alright, if you don’t want to, I won’t force you…but will you tell me one day?”

She hesitated but finally nodded. “Yes, I will.”

He smiled at her, punching softly her cheek with his fist. “Remember that whatever it could be, it can’t be worse than I already did in my life, so I won’t hate you for this.”

“Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

The months passed and the situation didn’t change for Seifer. He found a small place to rent and left the hotel with Sen. But he didn’t find a job. Sometimes, he made some extras at the restaurant or the pub, but nothing lasting. He tried to fake everything was alright in front of Sen, but the kid wasn’t blind and noticed it. She pretended to believe him to not worry him more.

The place where they lived was unhealthy and dirty. It was a maid’s room at the fifth floor of the building behind the pub, in a bad neighborhood. There were always tramps, drug addicts or prostitutes in the streets, without talking about the fights between alcoholics late in the night. There was a single room in the place, with a washbasin they also used for the dishes and to wash their clothes. There was a small and broken stove and a little table with one chair. The single bed there was in the room couldn’t take Seifer and Sen’s bodies so the tall blonde let it for his sister. Besides, he was too tall for this anyway, so he slept on the floor. The toilets they had to share with the other renters were at the end of the corridor.

Even if the place was awful and dirty, it was the best Seifer could rent with the money he had. He was ashamed to live in this kind of place, especially for his sister. He wanted to give her the best but he couldn’t. Sen never complained about it and tried to cheer him up, joking and teasing him when she came back from school. But Seifer lost his smile and his joy. He stopped replying to her tease. If he had been alone living here, it wouldn’t have been a problem. He endured worse. But Sen was young and she didn’t deserve to live in that condition at her age. She already suffered enough when she was living by herself in the streets.

Fortunately, Seifer had saved some money when he worked for Vincenze. It was thanks to this that he could pay the rent and the food. He tried really hard to find a work, begging and ready to accept everything, but he just could get some extras sometimes. Nothing serious. So, to save the food and the money, he stopped eating to give it exclusively to Sen. He fed sometimes with the rest and always pretended that he wasn’t hungry in front of her, but she knew he was lying. With the time, he became thinner and had to make other holes to his belt.

 

 

* * *

 

One night after the dinner.

Sen was already asleep. Seifer’s back was hurting him lying too long on the floor. He left the room to go to the toilets. When he finished rinsing his hands, he heard someone calling. He opened the small window and passed his head outside. A man on the building facing him called him.

“Hey! Can you keep this for me just few days please? I’ll come to look for it!” Then, he threw a bag to Seifer who didn’t have the time to refuse. He closed the window and disappeared.

Seifer took the bag and closed the window too. He unwrapped the bag and saw several little paper bags containing something inside. He didn’t open it, understanding it was probably drugs or something like that.

“What the fuck is it?” he wondered.

He decided to keep it until the man would come to take it back. He returned in his room and hid it behind the washbasin, hoping the stranger would come back soon.

 

 

 

Two days later.

Seifer was walking in the streets when a man approached.

“I’m Paul. I’m the one who threw the bag to you about two days ago. Do you still have my merchandise?”

“Yes. Take it back.”

“Did you open to see what it was?”

“No. I don’t care. Not my business.”

“I see. Let’s go to your place.”

Seifer nodded and showed him the way. He arrived at his place quickly and entered. He looked for the bag and held it to his owner.

“Here.”

Paul took it and opened it to see everything was still there. He counted quickly and smiled to Seifer.”You’re a trustworthy man. What’s your name?”

“Not your business. Take your shit and leave. Don’t involve me in your problems anymore.” Replied coldly Seifer.

“Strong and proud with that! I like your personality, man.”

“Leave.”

“What? Don’t you want to get money?”

“Not interested.”

“Not interested? How could you say that seeing the place where you’re living?”

Paul put his hand on his vest. Seifer didn’t let him the time to take what he wanted that he grabbed his hand, threatening him. “What do you think you’re doing? I gave you back the bag and I said nothing to anyone. Is it not enough?”

“It’s not what you’re thinking, man…”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Seifer grabbed Hyperion behind his bed. “Wanna kill me to keep me silent? Then, let’s end this fairly.” He pointed Hyperion on him.

“Whoa! Pretty good sword! But I’m not looking for a fight with you. I’m not even armed. Let me take something in my pocket. I swear it’s not a gun.”

Seifer nodded but didn’t stop pointing his sword on him. The man took a wad of gils and threw it on the bed. “For the service you granted to me.”

“I don’t want your money.”

“Even for your daughter?” He asked taking a book on the table.

“She’s not my daughter, but my sister.”

“Ah…anyway, keep the money. I think you need it. If you ever want to work for me again, ask Faro at the owner’s pub. I pay well.”

“And what kind of business do you do?”

Paul smirked. “A dirty but necessary business. I thought you didn’t want to be involved?”

“I don’t. “

“Then, why do you ask?”

“The curiosity I guess. I’m not interested to drug business. No thanks.”

“I see. You’re an honest man, right? Well, seeing the way you’re living with a kid, it didn’t make a success of you!”

“Keep your fucking comments for yourself and get your ass out of here before I slice your throat.”

“Fine, fine…see you Mister “Honest”!” Paul left the place, closing the door behind him.

Seifer looked at the gils he received. 1000 gils. With this, he could hold several months and buy food and some clothes for Sen, what he made immediately after Paul’s departure.

 

 

At dinner time, the same day.

“Roast beef and potatoes?” asked Sen, surprised.

“What? Don’t you like it?”

“No, I love it. But usually, we don’t have enough money to buy fresh meat…”

“I got some extra today, so I could have bought it. I also took some clothes for you. Yours started to be used and pierced with holes.”

“Thanks…but how did you get this money?”

Seifer didn’t want to worry her so he lied, as always. “The restaurant next to the hotel. I worked for the lunch doing the dishes and all…”

Sen took the time to think about it. The restaurant was in her way to go to school, so she knew the place. But she also knew that the place was closed the Monday…and it was Monday. Seifer wasn’t really good to lie but he had the perfect poker face to compensate, so usually, people believed in his lies. Everyone except Sen. With the time, she began to know him. She didn’t insist, even if she knew he was obviously lying to her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You…you’re gonna eat with me tonight?”

“Well, the roast is too big for you, so I’ll give you a hand…”

“I just hope you didn’t put too much salt again…the pasta you made the last time was horrible!”

He rolled his eyes, irritated. “You always complain anyway!”

“Not my fault if you’re not a great cooker…there’s no shame to admit your weaknesses, man!”

“You can talk for yourself! You even can’t make the difference between salt and sugar and you dare mocking me??”

“How many times should I explain that I confused the two boxes? There was no label on it. How could I have known that it was salt and not sugar?!”

“You could have tasted your preparation first! You made me eat a salty chocolate cake! It’s probably the worst thing I ever ate in my whole life!”

“Here we go again…I forgot you’re so perfect!”

“It’s good to see you know what kind of person is your beloved brother!”

“Beloved, my ass!”

The two of them found the pleasure to joke and to tease each other. It was something they almost forgot with the time. But even for a short time, it was good to be happy and to not think nervously about the next day. The money Seifer got from Paul would help him for few weeks.

 

* * *

 

Seifer did all what he could to save the money he got as long as he could…but after three months, there was nothing left. It was a miracle that he held that long with 1000 gils. But now, he was back to his situation. No job, a rent to pay and the need to feed Sen. He never went back to the grocery and avoided the neighborhood, to not meet Lucas and Vincenze. When he saw them, he hid to not face them. He didn’t want they could see what he became, because they would feel guilty and would find him pitiful.

At Sen’s return from school, he helped her doing her home works. After that, he prepared the dinner. He had some cans of vegetables and eggs. Sen gave him a hand. As always, when the dinner came, Seifer didn’t eat to let his part to Sen. So, to be sure he would eat at least some, she often pretended that she wasn’t hungry anymore. Seifer finished her meal to not throw it in the garbage. He was depressed and so tired by the lack of food that he didn’t realize that Sen was actually doing this on purpose.

They brushed their teeth and stayed sat on the bed, watching the old television they had. The picture on the screen was grainy but it was all they had. Exasperated, Seifer turned the tv off and fell on his back, fixing the ceiling.

“Hey…”

“What?” asked Sen.

“You still haven’t told me, remember?”

She kept silent, embarrassed. “Why now?”

“Dunno…life sucks: we are out of money, we’re living a dirty rat hole, I can’t find a job, and there’s nothing I can do to make things better…so, I can’t understand why you are so scared to tell me whatever it could be, when I see the way I ruined your life taking you by my side…”

Sen felt a bit hurt. “Do…you regret it?”

“What?”

“To have chosen to take me with you?” she pressed her legs against her chest, holding her knees. “You would have preferred to stay alone, right?”

“Yes.”

She sighted. “I see…”

“But for the reasons you’re thinking.”    

“I don’t get it…”

“It’s true that I had preferred to stay alone…because it would have been easier to survive. I thought I could take care of you well because I was your brother, but there’s nothing to do with it. I should have known before that I was incapable to support you. It’s hard…”

“What is hard?”

“It’s hard to see all the things you need and to know that I can’t give it to you…look at this place. It’s not a home for a little girl. I’m sure you did better when you were homeless.”

“No…I didn’t.”

“No need to lie. It couldn’t be worse than today.”

“Yes it was…because I was alone.”

Seifer looked at her, sadly. “Sen…”

“I felt lonely…each time I saw people in the streets, they were laughing and talking…I hated to see people so happy…because I was jealous. I was jealous of their happiness…I wanted to be important for someone…I needed somebody to take care of me. Before I met you, I always said to myself that if I died, nobody would be sad for me…nobody would know my name…and it made me cry…”

Seifer raised to sit and took her in his arms. The little girl was crying shyly.

“But…I said I deserved it. And I saw you...I thought maybe you would be happy to know that you had a sister and I could stay with you…and you did it. I didn’t expect you took me away from Timber. It was nice, when everything worked for us…when you had a job and all, because at this time, you were happy. But even if times are difficult now, I don’t care. I don’t wanna be alone again…so I don’t give a shit about the place we live, the food we eat or the things I want and that I can’t get…I’ll bear with it if I can stay with you, so don’t worry for me.”

“Wait…why do you think you deserved it? How could you think that way? You never deserved to be homeless… ”

 “Yes I do.”

“Why? Is it what you don’t want to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m listening, and don’t you dare run away this time.”

The little girl kept her head down. Seifer wiped her tears with his fingers. “I…I didn’t cry when mom died.”

“What?”

“I didn’t cry. It made me nothing…”

“…”

“When they told me, people took the time to explain me nicely and all…but I didn’t feel sad. I didn’t cry. I…I didn’t care.”

“Sen…”

“I never hated her. I swear! But when she died, I wasn’t sad. People thought I was under the shock, but they were wrong. I didn’t give a shit and I still feel the same!”

“But…why do you think it’s that bad?”

“Seifer, don’t you understand? I didn’t cry! I didn’t give a flying shit about my mother’s death!! What kind of child would feel this way for the woman who gave birth to him? I didn’t hate mom! I never wished her death or anything! It’s weird! It’s weird to not be sad! She was my only family before I met you…so I thought if I didn’t feel any sadness after her death, that maybe I deserved to be alone…and I would feel the same thing that I felt for mom if I died…”

“Imbecile.”

“Huh?”

“I said you’re an imbecile! Why should you have been sad for someone who never loved you?”

“But…”

“But nothing! Mom never gave a fuck about you! You were just a burden for her like I was. Why should you be sad? Why should you cry for her? Would she have cried if it had been you?”

“I know but…”

“Why do you feel so guilty to not have been sad for her? You can’t force your feelings. Nobody has the right to judge you. They don’t know what you endured, so they can’t understand.” He stroked her hair gently. “You asked too many questions to yourself for nothing during all this time…how could I hate you for this? I didn’t cry for mom either.”

“But you never met her, contrary to me. She raised me…”

“No, Sen. Raising means loving…and you never had been loved in your life. You don’t know what this feeling is, because mom never loved you. She abandoned me, yes, but contrary to you, I had a mother. A woman took care of me until I was five…she gave me love and affection. I treasured the moments I shared with her and I never forgot it. That’s why I know what love is…don’t feel guilty for this. If mom had loved you, you would have cried for her.”

Sen didn’t seem to feel better, even if a part of her knew that Seifer was right. She never thought this way before.

“Sen, would you be sad if I would die now?”

“Yes I would! I wouldn’t be able to live by myself without you!!”

“So, that means you love me and you feel loved by me. Your reaction after mom’s death is natural. Don’t torture yourself anymore for this.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes I do. I’m your big brother after all so I know better than you what life is…”

“Don’t flatter yourself that much…”

“Idiot!”

“Motor mouth!”

They started to fight again, forgetting the emotional moment. Life wasn’t easy for them, but if they could stay together, they would endure it.

 

* * *

 

But in front of the difficulties, Seifer realized quickly that he couldn’t continue this way anymore. There was no social home care or charitable associations where he could find help in Dollet. Plus, he was too ashamed to request help. His two options left now were the prostitution or working in Paul’s business. In this two cases, he wouldn’t be able to look at Sen in the eyes.

Walking in the streets sadly, he passed in front of the newspapers’ shop. He noticed an article on the Timber Maniac talking about Balamb garden.

_“The inscriptions at Balamb Garden for the new year are open.”_

Seifer took the newspaper and read the article quickly, which gave him details on the price and the formalities which had to be done for the inscription. He put the newspaper on the same place again, before returning to home.

 _“Garden…I hate this place. Anyway, I don’t know why I think about it. The inscription fees are too high for me. I can’t even by food for the both of us. Where could i find 2000 gils?”_ he asked to himself.

He went back to his dirty place and sat on the bed. His feet hit something hidden under the bed. Seifer frowned and checked what it was. He put his knees on the floor and searched under the couch. He saw his beloved weapon Hyperion, in her box. He smiled seeing her and took it to admire it. There was a long time he didn’t go to train.

“Hello darling…I’m sorry. I neglected you lately.” He admired the sword, cleaning the dust when he got an idea. He hesitated, holding his sword firmly, but looked around him. The dirty walls, the stink, the bad neighborhood…

“It’s not a world for Sen…she deserves better.”

He put Hyperion on her box again and went back to the town. This time, he knew where he was going…The Nautilus.

 

 

When he arrived, he took a large breath, before pushing the door to enter. A man welcomed him coldly.

“What is it for?”

Seifer put a long and large box on the counter. “I want to sell it.”

The man opened it and took a look. Admiring Hyperion, he could see the beauty of the sword. He was fascinated…

“7000 gils.” He proposed.

“No way! 10 000 gils!”

“I’ll never pay this price. Stop dreaming!”

Seifer glared at him. “9000.”

The man shook his head. He really wanted this sword but he guessed Seifer had money problems so he took the opportunity to discuss the price. “Let’s say 8500. That’s my last offer.”

The blonde hesitated but finally agreed sick at heart. “Ok…”

The owner went to look for the money in his cash register. Seifer shared the last time he had with his beloved sword. “Forgive me, Hyperion…” he whispered touching the gunblade.

“Here.” The man held him the money. Seifer took the time to count the gils before leaving. He had sworn he would never sell it, preferring to die rather than being separated from Hyperion…but it had to be done…there was no other choice.

 

 

When Sen finished school, Seifer was waiting for her outside. She walked toward him and noticed he seemed to be extremely tired.

“Hi. How was school today?”

“Fine…what about you? You look awful!”

“Thanks sweetie!” he said with irony. “Let’s go back to home. We just have the time.”

“The time for what?”

“I’ll explain you when we’ll arrive.”

When they reached their home, Sen noticed her clothes were packed in a bag. “Where are we going?”

“Balamb.”

“Balamb? Why?”

Seifer sat on the bed. “Come here.”

She did what he said and sat next to him. She was staring at him with interrogation.

“I’ve something important to tell you…”

“What is it? You’re scaring today!”

Seifer took her hand with his. He couldn’t even look at her in the eyes. “I…signed your admission for the Garden.”

She blinked. “What?? We’re going to the Garden? But I thought you hated this place?”

“Not “we” but you only. I can’t go back there.”

“Wh..what??”

“Sen, we can’t continue this way. This is not a place for you. I can’t take care of you without money.”

“I told you I’m fine…”

“No you’re not! It’s not for you! You deserve better than this miserable life…and I can’t give it to you. I hate this place, it’s true, but it’s for different reasons. I know this is the best environment where you could live safely. You will continue your scholarship there with good teachers and they will teach you how to fight. You won’t be sent in mission before your twelve years and you will have food and a room for yourself.”

“I knew it…I knew you would stop liking me if I told you…”

“It’s not what you think. I’m doing this for your own good…”

“Liar! You just throw me away!” she ran away and hid in the toilets at the end of the corridor. Seifer ran after her but hadn’t been fast enough to stop her.

“Sen! Open the door!”

“No! I won’t leave for Balamb!”

“I already bought our tickets and I paid for your inscription. Please, open the door!”

“No! Fucking bloody liar! You promised that you would take care of me!”

“That’s what I’m doing! I did it for you!”

“You just abandon me! I became a burden for you!”

“No, you’re wrong!”

“Get away! I hate you!!”

Seifer sighted. He knew it would be hard to explain it to Sen but he didn’t think it would be so difficult. He put his head against the door.

“Sen, it breaks my heart to do this. I don’t want to be divided from you…but you saw by yourself living with me how much it is difficult to survive. I can deal with the hunger, the cold or anything…but I can’t ask you to live so miserably just to keep you by my side. It would be selfish. I swear it doesn’t please me to leave you there, but it’s for your own good…”

“Liar! Liar! Liar!!”

 “I can’t lie to you. I don’t have the strength for this anymore…”

“You don’t like me anymore, that’s all…It’s because you think I’m weird. Now I told you about mom, you find me different and nasty…”

“I would never think this way about you.”

“Liar…”

After a long silent moment, Seifer finally spoke again. “Sen…I sold Hyperion to pay your travel and your inscription.”

She blinked. “What??”

“You know how much I treasured her. This was the last thing I had…and I sold it for you. Do you think I would have done it for someone that I hate?”

“…”

“Sen, please. It’s already hard enough. Open the door…please.”

After some seconds of hesitation, she finally opened the door. “Why…did you sell Hyperion? Why?”

He put one of his knees on the floor. “Don’t you have any clue, shorty? It’s because I like you and I don’t want to see you end like me…like a pariah.”

“You’re not a pariah.”

“I’m…but you don’t have to follow my way.” He took her hand with his. “Let’s go back to the room. We need to finish packing our things.”

She followed him silently. Seifer had sold Hyperion for her. She recalled how much he loved his sword, cleaning and polishing her all the time. She felt guilty and touched on the same time. If he had done it for her, it meant that he treasured her…even more than Hyperion.

When they finished, they went to the station, walking. “I’ll make the road with you until Balamb.”

They waited for the train, which arrived one hour later. They went on board and sat. It was the last train of the day, but since Dollet was far away from Balamb, they would arrive tomorrow morning. During the road, Sen never let Seifer’s hand go. She was holding it, containing her pain, praying silently that this train would never reach Balamb. Seifer enrolled his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

“I’m doing this for you, sis.”

“I know…”

These words were the ones they said; they fell asleep for the rest of the journey. They didn’t have the time to eat something before their departure…and they lost the appétit anyway, knowing that when they would arrive, they would be divided.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Balamb.

“Sen?”

“hmmm…what?”

“We arrived.”

She realized quickly what it meant, remembering the last night. She became depressed abruptly but swallowed her pain. Seifer took her bag and carried it.

“We’ll go there walking. The road is nice.”

She didn’t react. She wasn’t listening anymore. The only thing which was occurring her mind now was to know that at the end of the road, Seifer would disappear. She didn’t pay attention to the landscape of the sea view. Nothing could appease her pain.

Seifer felt the same way, but he tried to fake he was alright. Sen was too depressed, so he had to bear with it for two. He and Sen almost stayed two years together. He knew he would miss her, but it was the best thing to do for her.

They arrived after one hour in front of the Garden.

“It’s there.”

She even didn’t take a look on the Garden, keeping her eyes down and squeezing Seifer’s hand. He released himself from her grip to grab her identity papers and the rest of the documents she needed for her inscription.

“Ok: I made your inscription online. Your fees had been paid in advance so don’t worry for this. When you would be there, you must announce yourself to the concierge to pass. He will tell you where you have to go to finish your inscription. After that, they will give you an uniform and a room that you will share with another student. They will explain you everything, don’t worry; I give you 5500 gils to begin with, but I‘ll send you money every month on your bank account. I opened it yesterday.”

“How will you get money?”

“Don’t worry for this. Do what they say and follow the orders. Don’t be rude and work hard.”

“Seifer…”

“Another thing: don’t mention I’m your brother to anyone, ok?”

“Why?”

“We don’t have the same name and our bond isn’t mentioned in your identity papers, so with some luck, they won’t investigate about you and won’t find I’m related to you. I ask you to promise me to not say anything about me. Promise me.”

“I told you I don’t give a shit about what people think about you!”

“I know…but my name would cause you trouble here. I hurt too many people here to come back and if they know you’re my sister, they won’t accept you.”

“Fine for me! If they don’t like you, I hate them!”

He touched her cheek gently. “Sweetie, please…you will be safe here. If you hear somebody insulting me or talking badly about me, don’t defend me. I know you care about me and that’s all matter. Don’t ruin your chances to be a seed like I did…just forget it and do as if you didn’t hear anything.”

“That’s impossible…” She hugged him tightly. “Seifer, please! Don’t go! Let me stay with you.”

“Sen: I promise I will come back to pick you when I would find a job. It’s just temporary.”

“I don’t wanna go…not without you…”

“I’m sorry…” he looked at her, containing his sadness, but the tears came to his eyes. “I…I would give anything to stay with you. But I can’t…forgive me.”

“Seifer, please…” she begged, crying.

He cried too, wiping his tears. “You know…I’ll say it once, so you better remember it…” he said trying to joke. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “Do your best, sis. You can call me anytime you want…and in a case of emergency and if you can’t contact me, there’s a woman at the pub of Balamb named Jill. Go to see her and she will warn me. Ok?”

“Brother…”

“Time to leave now. Go and don’t turn around.”

She kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time before leaving with her bag. She walked slowly toward the entrance. In the middle of her way, she stopped, keeping her back on Seifer who was looking at her leaving. She wanted to turn around but she didn’t do it. She knew she wouldn’t have had the courage to continue her way if she had seen her brother. The goodbye had been really hard, so to bear with it, she repeated to herself, it was just temporary. One day, Seifer would find a job and he would come back to look for her. She would leave the Garden to join him…and they would be happy forever, together.

Seifer watched his sister leaving until she entered inside of the Garden. Now, she was gone. She was safe and would be protected from everything, living in a good place.

 

 

He didn’t stay in Balamb and took the train to return to Dollet right away. The road was exhausting and he practically didn’t sleep yesterday. The lack of food made him weaker in addition of that. He barely could walk or stay awake. But when he arrived at Dollet, he knew exactly where to go: the pub.

He went to the counter and talked softly to the barman. “I wanna talk to Faro.”

The man nodded and showed him the way behind the counter. He escorted him to another private room, where several men were playing cards and drinking.

Paul was there, sitting with two women by each side. When he saw Seifer, he smirked.

“So…Mister Honest changed his mind?”

Seifer didn’t reply and sat in front of him. The man never broke the eye contact with him. “Why don’t you leave us alone?” he asked to his women.

They nodded and moved away. He made a sign to one of his men to bring a drink for Seifer. His subordinate came back with a glass and a beer.

“I’m curious. What are you doing here?”

“I need money.”

“I can guess. What about the little sister?”

“It’s not a problem anymore. She left Dollet for another place. I’m free.”

“Good. I don’t like to have men with strings attached. Don’t worry for the money. I said I paid well.”

“What should I do?”

“You don’t waste any time…I like it. What’s your name?”

“Seifer.”

“Ah…the ex-sorceress’ knight, right? I knew your face was familiar to me but I couldn’t remember where I saw you. Well, welcome to our business, Seifer. We’re a family now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sen entered in the Garden. She was still crying, thinking about her brother. She wiped her tears to be strong and to not let appear her weakness. The place was pretty nice and clean, compared to the neighborhood where she lived with Seifer. Fountains, trees and flowers everywhere…She already liked this place.

She arrived at the entrance and was welcomed by the concierge.

“Hello sweetie! What are you doing here?”

She looked for some papers in her bag and showed it to the old man. “Hi. I’m a new student here. I made my inscription online.”

The old man took the paper and recognized the registration form. “I see…but what are you doing alone? You should be accompanied by someone for this.”

“I know but my brother couldn’t have come with me. Where should I go?”

“Keep going straight and you’ll arrive in the main hall. There’s an elevator. Go to the first floor and turn on your left at the end of the bridge.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Sen carried her bag on her back and continued her way. She arrived in the main hall and looked all around her, fascinated by the place.

“So nice…”

Some students and seeds were walking in every direction. She was a bit lost and didn’t pay attention to a group of kids, just about her age, and pushed them.

“Sorry. I didn’t see you, guys.” She apologized.

One kid with brown hair and blue eyes, glared at her. He seemed to be the leader of the group. “Where the fuck are you going like this?”

“What? I apologized, ok?” she said back.

“Who do you think you’re talking to, idiot?”

“To an asshole.”

The kid lost his cool and moved closer dangerously. “How dare you, little shit??”

“Whoa…I’m scared! Wanna fight? Come and get me, fucker!”

“Fucking Bitch!” The child was about to punch her when someone grabbed his arm from behind. “Who’s…”

“Stop it right now, Oron!”

“Mister Dincht…”

“Are you bullying the new students now?”

“No, sir! This is her fault! She pushed us on her way and…”

“And I apologized! I didn’t do it on purpose. What else did you expect? A blowjob maybe??” shouted Sen, exasperated.

“That’s it!” Oron lost his patience and rushed toward her, but Zell restrained him.

“Enough!!” Zell fixed him with authority. “I’ll report your attitude to the disciplinary committee.”

“But, sir…”

“I saw everything. She apologized and you continued to provoke her. It’s unacceptable from you, Oron. Go back to your quarters now.”

He glared at Sen who just stuck her tongue out to mock him. He looked at Zell who seemed to be very upset. “Yes, sir.”

Then the kids left with their leader. Zell turned his attention on Sen. “Are you ok?”

“Of course! I can beat their ass whenever I want…but thanks.”

He laughed seeing her so proud. “I’m sure you could have handled this alone, but you better not draw attention on you the first day, since you’re a new student.”

“Yes…sorry.”

“Never mind. So? Did you finish your inscription already?”

“No…they told me I had to sign other documents and all. I just came in.”

“Ok. I’ll come with you. It’s on my way.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m Zell Dincth. What’s your name?”

“Sen Altari. Nice to meet you.”

“Alright Sen. Let’s go.”

They went to the elevator to reach the first floor.

“Was there nobody to accompany you?”

“No…”

“Oh…you’re orphan?”

“No. I have a big brother.”

“But why didn’t he come with you?”

She thought sadly about Seifer and remembered that she couldn’t mention her bond with him. “My brother couldn’t have come with me. He works really hard and…he sold everything he had to pay my inscription fees…” she explained almost crying.

“Really?”

“Yes. We were living at Dollet in a dirty place and we didn’t have enough money to survive. He saved everything he had for me. He said it was a good place for me and I would be safe here to continue my scholarship and all…”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“Thanks…you know, my brother tried hard to find a job. He did everything and was ready to accept anything to get some money…but people never gave him his chance. It was hard to say him goodbye…and I already miss him.”

Zell caressed her hair tenderly. “I’m sure he misses you too. You have a kind brother, Sen. Work hard and he’ll be proud of you. That’s the better gift you could give to thank him.”

“I will.”

 

They arrived at the first floor and went to the commander’s office. Zell knocked at the door.

“Come in.”

“Squall? There’s a new student and…” But Zell didn’t finish his sentence that they saw Oron talking with the commander. “What are you doing here, Oron?”

“Nothing, Sir…”

Zell understood he came to complain about the reproaches he had done to him.

“Oron, would you like to leave us alone? I need to talk with Mister Dincht.”

“Yes, commander.”

He walked away toward the entrance. On his way, he couldn’t have helped to hit Sen’s shoulder with his, which made her furious. She turned around and kicked his ass. The kid fell on his stomach.

“Bloody Bitch”

“You started this, fucker!”

Squall raised on his feet and slammed the desk with his fists. “Enough! Both of you!!” he waved at Oron. “I told you to leave!”

“Yes Sir!”

When he left the office, Squall glared at Sen with anger. “You. Come and sit.”

She fixed him with hatred. She just met the legendary commander and she already hated him. “ _Seifer was right. He looks annoying…”_

She sat in front of him, followed by Zell who took place by her side.

“I won’t tolerate any insubordination or lack of respect here. If you want to stay at the Garden, you have to watch your attitude, your language and above all, you must follow the rules and the orders. Understood?”

“I didn’t start it. He provoked me.”

“It’s not what I asked you!”

Zell tried to cool him. “Why did Oron come to see you anyway?”

“He said you planned to report unfairly his attitude to the disciplinary committee, because of this incident with this girl.”

“My name is Sen.” She said back even if nobody asked her anything. She didn’t support to see that Squall was talking about her as if she wasn’t in the room.

Squall got annoyed and stared at her angrily. “I suggest you to change the way you’re talking to me, kid, if you don’t want to have problems.” He threatened.

 “Squall, she didn’t do anything. I saw what happened. She accidentally pushed Oron on her way but she apologized immediately. He was the one who provoked her and even now. He hit her shoulder on purpose. She just defended herself.”

“Leave us and wait in the corridor.” Ordered Squall to Sen.

She kept her eyes on him, to challenge him, but when Zell put his hand on her lap, she nodded and left obediently.

Zell waited to see her outside to start talking. “You’ve been rude with her. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s not a question to know who is right or wrong, Zell! It’s a question of respect! Didn’t you see the way she acted toward me?”

“Oron is an asshole and a damn spoiled child! I thought you should have trusted me rather than this kid!”

“I trust you. I know how he is but his father is influent in Balamb. I have to deal with him.”

“Then, act fairly with everyone. Sen just defended herself, that’s all.”

“She’s not better than him. I can’t support her insubordination and her arrogance. She just arrived here and she provokes troubles, without talking about her attitude and her language!”

“Squall, she had a bad day. Please, don’t be so rude with her.”

“Whatever.”

“Come on! You’re obsessed by the discipline since you became the commander! Even Quistis isn’t like you!”

“This place needs discipline, Zell. I don’t want to see another Seifer Almasy in the Garden. What’s her name?”

“Sen Altari.”

Squall checked in the database. “Yeah…I saw she made her inscription online and the fees already had been paid for the year.” He frowned, reading her file. “There’s no relative or any tutor mentioned in her case.”

“Ah? But she told me she had a big brother…”

“Well, he didn’t mention his name when he made the inscription. But there’s a phone number.”

“He seems to have money problems. That’s why he sent his sister here.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She explained that they were living at Dollet and he never found a job so they survived with difficulties. He sold everything he had to pay her admission at the Garden.”

“Why didn’t he come to accompany her for her first day?”

“That’s what I asked her but she told me he couldn’t have come…she was really sad when she was talking about her brother. I think he did that to give her a better situation…it’s sad.” He looked at his friend. “Please…it’s already hard enough for her to be far away from her brother. Try to be nice with her.”

“You’re too kind, Zell.” Sighted Squall. “Alright. Tell her to come back.”

Zell smiled, satisfied and went to look for her. “Sen?” he closed the door behind him.

“Yes?”

“I talked with the commander and he knows this is Oron’s fault. But please, don’t be rude with him and talk to him politely, ok?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s go back.” he opened the door and made her enter with him. They sat again in front of Squall.

“Alright, Sen. I accept to forget this but there won’t be another time, understood? If you disrespect me ever again, you’ll be expulsed.”

Zell smiled at her with kindness, which encouraged her to obey.

“Yes…Sir.”

“Very well. I read your case. Zell told me you have a big brother?”

“Yes.”

“What’s his name?”

“Sei…” she almost said his name but recalled it before and changed it. “Seiji.”

“Why didn’t he mention his name in your file?”

“Dunno…he probably did the inscription quickly…”

“Well, he at least let his phone number. So, he’s unemployed? Does he have an address?”

 “He has no job and we left our apartment when he brought me to Balamb. I think he’s homeless now…he gave all the money he had selling his things to pay my fees here…” she looked down, trying to contain her pain.

Even Squall had been touched by her story. He understood she was really in a difficult situation and didn’t insist. “I understand. I can enter in contact with the social services to…”

“No it’s fine. He’s too proud to request help anyway.” She smiled sadly.

“There’s no shame to ask help.”

“There is. No offence, but I don’t want your charity or your pity. I just want to be with my brother again…but I’m a burden for him right now.”

“Sen, don’t think that. If your brother chose to send you here, it’s for your own good.” Said Zell.

“I know. He said the same thing to me…but I can’t stop thinking I’m a burden. He lost everything he had and he didn’t have a lot to begin with…just for me.”

“Try to stay focused on your scholarship. If he changes his mind, come back to me and I will try to help him.”

“ _You wouldn’t do that if you would know we’re talking about Seifer…”_ she thought silently.

 Squall printed some documents and held it to her. “This is your schedule with the times of your lessons and physical practices. There are also the internal rules of the Garden and the different activities you can subscribe. You have a map and the organization chart of the whole Garden. Mister Dincht will accompany you to the secretariat to get your uniform and the key of your room.”

“Ok.”

“Welcome to Balamb Garden.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re dismissed. Zell? Come back to my office after that.”

“Sure.”

 

Zell and Sen left Squall’s office to go back to the elevator.

“Thank you, Mister Dincht.”

“What for?”

“I know you defended me. The commander seemed to hate me.”

“Don’t take it for you, Sen. He’s like this with everyone, even with me! And I’m supposed to be his childhood friend…”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yes. Squall is cold with everybody here…” he laughed thinking about something. “A former student who was actually his rival, used to call him the “ice princess”!”

Sen smiled thinking about her brother again. _“I suppose you’re talking about Seifer…but at least, you don’t call him the sorceress’ knight…”_

 “But don’t repeat this to anyone please, ok?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you! Follow me; I’ll show you the room you will share with another girl.”

 

* * *

 

Three months later.

Sen got accustomed to the Garden and enjoyed her new life there, even if there was still something that she missed…Seifer. They talked together often at the phone, but he didn’t have the time to visit her in Balamb.

She was one of the best students of the Bgu, which provoked jealousy. She kept her hot temper and her pride, so she stayed alone often. She didn’t have friends but she didn’t care. She usually liked to read or to train. Sometimes, she went to the sea. But most of the time, she worked and studied. She promised to Seifer she would work hard and she wanted to hold her promise. She was the major of the promotion and was in the top five of the best students, in the whole Garden, despite her young age.

After the first evaluation, Squall had reunited the instructors for a committee.

“So…who’s the next case?” he asked.

“Let me see…” said Quistis, searching in her note. “Sen Altari. A pretty good student.”

 “Yes, but she’s rude and arrogant!” replied Xu.

“I agree with you. She is unsociable and rebel!” complained another instructor.

“But I never had any problems with her…” told Quistis.

“Quistis is right. She’s a good student. She can be harsh sometimes but only when she is provoked.” Confirmed Zell.

“Are you kidding me? I sent her three times in detention because she talked back to me!” said Xu.

“What for?”

“She had a fight with another student and she jumped on him in the middle of my class. When I sent her in detention, she refused to apologize, saying that she didn’t start and she had the right to defend herself since I didn’t do anything!”

“She’s not completely wrong, Xu. You had to defend her if she hasn’t done anything.” Replied Quistis.

“Yes! Besides, I know she would never start a fight. She stays most of the time alone to study.”

“That’s exactly what we reproach her, Zell. She’s unfriendly. How is she supposed to pass the seed exam if she can’t work in a team and get along with her comrades?”

“Who told you she can’t do it?”

“Just look at her. She is always alone and never smiles.”

“I know another one in this room who is like this, and it never caused any trouble to anyone…”

Squall glared at Zell. “Being this “one” in question, I remind you that I’m actually your superior. Plus, we’re not talking about me but about this kid.”

“Her name is Sen.”

“Why do you care so much about this girl, Zell? She’s despicable!”

“No, Xu. You’re wrong. She is not nasty or anything…just unhappy. She misses her brother and she hasn’t seen him since three months.”

“And so? Does she need to be so upset with everybody?”

“For Hyne’s sake, don’t be so insensitive! Am I the only one with Quistis who understood she’s just a kid?”

“There’re rules, Zell, and it apply for everybody. She’s not above the laws. She must learn respect and be more disciplined.”

“Then, start with yourself and be fairer with everyone!”

“What does it mean?”

“It means that you pass a lot of things to certain students…because their parents finance the Garden.”

“We always treated every person here fairly.”

“Yeah…fairly.” Replied with sarcasm Zell.

“This committee isn’t here to talk about the way we’re running the Garden, Zell! I ask you to stop with your comments and let’s go back to our work!” concluded Squall, irritated.

Quistis put a hand on Zell’s lap to make him stop. He wouldn’t convince Squall and the rest of the teachers, so it was useless.

“Next.”

“Shiren Kol.”

 

 

After the reunion, everyone slipped, but Quistis stayed with Zell.

“I agree with you, Zell. Sen is a good kid. She never gets angry without reason.”

“Yes, but I know Squall and Xu don’t like her at all. They always try to break her, insisting on her attitude. But she’s good.”

“I know. She works really hard. I saw her often at the library or at the training center. It’s unfair…”

“Yeah…but they pass everything to Oron or other spoiled children. I can’t stand it!”

“That’s our world, Zell. You can’t help it.”

“Yes, but it’s not fair.”

“I know. Do you have the time for a drink?”

“Sorry, I have a class in twenty minutes. I just have the time to change my clothes.”

“Ok. I’ll see you later.”

“Sure. Thanks, Quis.”

 

* * *

 

When Zell finished changing, he went back to the first floor to make his class. People used to call him “Mister Wisenheimer”, because he was pretty cultured. Since the end of the war, the Garden didn’t receive any mission.

The peace wasn’t good for the business, so they took the time to prepare the new recruits. Zell became a part-time instructor. Quistis got back her license. At the beginning, they proposed to Rinoa to teach, but she refused, like Selphie. The little brunette assisted Nida to pilot the Bgu. Irvine taught sometimes but he was also a mediator and an ambassador to pacify the relationships between Balamb and Galbadia. Since he had made his scholarship there but chose to stay in Balamb, he was the best element for this.

“Alright everyone. Got back to your seat please.” Said Zell entering in the class.

The pupils obeyed and stopped talking. On the background of the class, Sen was ready to listen to him. There was nobody at her side. It was always like this...but she didn’t seem to mind. She wasn’t there to make friends but to succeed. Zell gave her smile, thinking about her sadly. She blushed lightly and smiled back.

“Ok. Today, we’re gonna talk about the first role of the seeds: fighting the sorceresses. I hope you did the job I gave you the last time?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ok. Let’s start with you, Kevin. Can you tell me what a sorceress is?”

“Yes, Sir.” The kid stood up and cleared his voice before speaking. “Sorceresses are humans who have received the sorceress power, a magical power said to have been given to humanity by the Great Hyne long ago.”

“Good. Timmy? Can you tell me more about it?”

“Yes, Sir.” The other kid sat back when the second one took the parole. “A sorceress differs from normal humans as they can use magic naturally, without the use of Limit Breaks or Guardian Forces, until she must eventually pass her powers to another individual at the time of her death. Calling a sorceress a "Descendant of Hyne" is a sign of great respect. The only known male sorcerer is the originator, Hyne.”

“Yes. What about their origins? Soul?”

The kid replied at his turn. “The legends state that sorceresses originate from the god Hyne, who is said to have created humanity. According to legend, the sorceresses are people wielding the magic of Hyne. But still according to the legend, after the people realized Hyne had tricked them, they vowed to destroy him, but could never find his other half. It has been said Hyne hid the powerful side of his body inside women, which was why he could never be found, and which is why only women can have the gift of magic.”

“Correct. So, tell me how becoming a sorceress? Jane?”

“Sorceress power has been passed throughout history by the process of embodiment. Any person who has the capacity to embody the great sorceress power is a candidate. Any woman with the potential to receive sorceress powers may become a sorceress. The process is dubbed the embodiment, wherein a dying sorceress passes on her powers to a chosen successor who is unable to reject the transfer of power. Once an individual becomes a sorceress she may still be used as a successor for the powers of another sorceress. A sorceress must be free of her powers to die in peace. ”

“Yes. Now, can somebody tell me the names of famous sorceresses?”

Some kids raised their hands. Strangely, Sen who usually participated stayed silent, which interrogated Zell.

“Conor?”

“Edea Kramer, Rinoa Heartilly, Sorceress Adel, and Sorceress Ultimecia are the sorceresses the most known. There may be more sorceresses in the world who are either unaware of their powers or hiding them from the world at large.”

“You’re right. I see all of you had learned your lesson.” Said Zell smiling.

“Ok. You need to know that every sorceress isn’t necessary dangerous. Although sorceresses are the primary villains not all past sorceresses were evil, as some were known to have used their powers to help people. It is mentioned in a transcript of a SeeD lecture that there were three historically significant sorceresses: one stood up for the people of a small country when it collapsed, another caused the Sorceress War, and a third cooperated with the government to develop Para-Magic. While the second sorceress is obviously Adel, the identities of the other two sorceresses are not given, though there is speculation that the third is Edea Kramer; considering her ties to the Garden, which utilizes Para-Magic, and that the instructor in the transcript mentions that she is the one "most familiar to us". “

Kids took some notes about Zell’s speech and fixed their attention on him again.

“Besides, there’s no typical profile to become a sorceress. As you said, a sorceress must be free of her powers to die in peace. It is never explained what happens to a sorceress if they cannot relieve their powers to a successor, but the sorceress power may render a sorceress unable to die until they have found a successor. The sorceress's body may also release the power after a near-death experience, although such is a rarity. This happened when Edea Kramer had been defeated by the SeeDs and her sorceress powers transfered to Rinoa Heartilly even though Edea survived. Because normal humans are able to use magic during a Limit attack, or via a Guardian Force, Edea can still use Ice Strike as a Limit Break. The specific profile of the successor to a sorceress's powers has never been stated. They may have supernatural characteristics other humans lack, such as the case with Ellone who was once chosen as the successor to Sorceress Adel's powers. Her hometown of Winhill was raided twice by Esthar soldiers in search of a successor, and the second raid specifically targeted her. Ellone can transfer one's consciousness into the past or communicate with others telepathically, and this may have prompted Esthar to seek her out.”

Zell made pause to let them take some notes before continuing.    

“There’s also an important person who accompanies the sorceress: The Knight.”

Sen’s face tensed hearing this word. She knew what would come and she tried to keep her self-control.

“During the war, after we defeated her, Edea Kramer said to Rinoa : “A knight will present you with peace of mind. He will protect your spirit.” It weren’t just words but a reality more complex than you can imagine.” Zell left his desk, coming closer to his pupils.

“The term Sorceress's Knight is applied to a male companion who protects the sorceress. The knight protects his sorceress both from external dangers and her own powers. Seifer Almasy served Ultimecia, Squall serves Rinoa and it is implied that Cid serves as Edea's knight.”

Zell laughed thinking about a vision of Laguna’s past he had experimented during the war, thanks to Ellone’s power.

“If you’re interested, there’s also a fictional knight which is portrayed by Laguna Loire in a movie.”

Some children laughed imagining and thinking about the commander’s father in this situation. Everyone in Balamb and in the world was now aware of Squall and Laguna’s bond.

 “The position of Sorceress's Knight has been seen as a romantic or honorable; Seifer claimed his childhood dream was to be a Sorceress's Knight and retained the sobriquet even after his defeat by the SeeDs caused Ultimecia to reject him. There are multiple works of fiction that portray the sorceress and knight relationship in a positive light. Knights can take additional roles in the service of their sorceress. For instance, Seifer commanded Galbadia's military forces when Ultimecia took control of the country. With Cid as Edea's knight, he managed the SeeDs for her until Squall took over the organization. Every known knight has a bond to their respective sorceress. The nature of the bond varies with each pair. Squall and Rinoa have a romantic connection; similarly, Cid and Edea are married. In contrast, the bond between Seifer and Edea stems from Ultimecia brainwashing him through Edea, although the position is also Seifer's "romantic dream", implying a level of fascination and emotional attachment to his charge. Seifer's bond is related to his filial connection with his "Matron" from recovered memories of his time living at Edea's Orphanage. Just as there has not been a mention of a male sorcerer, there are no known female knights.”

Sen had been surprised to see the objective way that Zell had talked about Seifer. He also said Seifer had been brainwashed which reassured her.

“But Sir, don’t you think some people are destined to become knights?” asked one student.

“What do you mean by that?” frowned Zell.

“I mean, Seifer Almasy was already a bad person before becoming Ultimecia’s knight, right? So, if he was bad, he had to follow a bad sorceress.”

“Yes!” Agreed another child. “The commander became Miss Heartilly’s knight but she isn’t nasty and evil like Ultimecia was!”

“Anyway, why Seifer Almasy didn’t recover his mind after Edea Kramer became normal again?”

“It’s because he’s a bastard!”

“He’s traitor! He always hated the Garden!”

Sen lost her self-control and slammed her desk with her fists, furious. She kept her head down, to avoid people’s look because she knew she could jump on anyone. People frowned seeing her reaction. Even Zell wondered what was wrong with her.

“Didn’t you listen to Instructor Dincht, idiots? He said Seifer Almasy had been brainwashed by the sorceress! Why don’t you ask why Rinoa Heartilly lost her mind and followed the sorceress’s orders??” asked the little girl, angry.

“Rinoa Heartilly is a sorceress so she couldn’t have understood what happened to her! But she fought back after that and she defeated the sorceress! Almasy followed her until the end!”

“Yeah! The bastard Almasy was just a silly lapdog! He wasn’t strong enough to fight the sorceress by himself! Such a coward!”

“He betrayed the Garden and fought with the enemy! He tortured our commander!”

“He’s a traitor!”

“THAT’S IT! ENOUGH!!” shouted Zell, exasperated.

Everyone stopped talking and fixed him again, keeping silent.

“All of you are judging him without knowing what really happened. You can’t understand what it is to be controlled by an invisible strength that you can’t fight! Seifer Almasy did mistakes. Yes, he fought against us. Yes, he protected Ultimecia…but thanks to him, our Matron Edea is still alive. We would have killed her if he hadn’t been there.” He glared at the students still angry.

“I never got along with him, that’s true. He’s selfish, arrogant, immature, proud, egocentric and annoying. But I know him and I can tell you he wasn’t in his normal state when we fought him. Even his closest friends Raijin and Fujin didn’t recognize him. Besides, I remind you that everything started because he had tried to help us taking Winzer Deling in hostage. If I haven’t accidentally revealed we came from Balamb, maybe nothing would have happened, so stop judging him so hard. Everything would have been similar with or without him.”

Sen almost cried hearing these words. Seifer used to talk to her about Zell, and despite their difficult relationship, Zell was talking about his former opponent with respect. Sen always had known what kind of people she could trust at the first look. She felt it when she saw Seifer for the first time, and she also knew it when she met Zell. Now, she was glad to see Zell was the man she thought, and she liked him even more.

“That’s enough for today. For the next week, I want you to study the legendary g-forces Kronos, Eden, Odin, Gilgamesh, Helltrain and Bahamut. We’ll talk about the other ones together.”

The children picked their things before leaving the class slowly.

“Sen? Can I have a word with you please?”

The little blonde nodded and went to see her instructor after the departure of the other children.

“Yes, instructor Dincht?”

“Let’s talk walking. There’s another class right now. Do you have other lessons?”

“No.”

 

They began to walk together toward the elevator.

“Why did you react this way earlier?”

She seemed to be uncomfortable with the question but tried to escape with a lie. “It just…pissed me to see that nobody listened to you, that’s all.”

Zell stared at her. “Are you sure this is the only reason?”

She understood she wouldn’t conclude the discussion with something so easy. “Actually…I kind of understand him…”

“You mean Seifer?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…I suppose he’s feeling lonely now. I read in a newspaper that Raijin and Fujin entered in the estharian army, so he’s probably alone now. It’s too easy to hit a man when he’s already down. What is done is done…”

“I agree with you but it doesn’t explain why you do understand him.”

“I meant…I understand what he’s feeling. I used to live alone in the streets before knowing that I had a big brother. I know what loneliness is…”

“Sen…are you telling me that you used to be homeless?”

“Don’t be sad for me, Instructor. Pity is the worst feeling you could have for me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Don’t apologize, Sir.”

Zell smiled at her. “Would you like to have a drink in Balamb with me? I’m gonna go to the town.”

“Can I come with you? Really?”

“Yes! It would be nice. This way, we could talk together a bit more.”

“Great!!”

 

 

The two of them left the Garden and walked toward the city. They continued to talk about their past.

“So, you’ve been adopted, Sir?”

“Yes. I didn’t remember my real parents, but my adoptive family gave me love and affection. I’d been really happy with them and I can see them whenever I want since they’re living in Balamb.”

“But you didn't remember your childhood at the orphanage with the commander, Instructor Kinneas, Instructor Trepe and Miss Tilmitt?”

“Yes. Sounds crazy, don’t you think?”

“It’s a bit strange but you can’t help it.”

“Yeah…you know, Seifer was there too with us.”

“How was he at this time?”

“Seifer? He was already a bully! He mocked me all the time and he continued when we met again at the Garden. Believe me, he wasn’t easy at all.”

 _“I know.”_ She thought. “But, why did you defend him during the class? I mean, you don’t seem to like him…”

“Well, we never have been friends, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t care about him. You know, deep inside, I don’t think he’s that bad. And as you said, he’s alone now…so I don’t want to be like he used to be with me. He’s already down.”

“Do you pity him?”

“Yes…I mean, no. I wouldn’t talk about pity but…I see that more like a waste. Seifer had the potential to become a seed. He was stronger than everyone and he was brilliant. But his insubordination and his bad temper ruined everything. It was as if he did it on purpose. Everyone thought it was because he couldn’t have supported to take orders…but I think it’s deeper than that.”

“Do you think so?”

“Maybe. I can’t tell you.”

“Do you think about him sometimes?”

“It happens…especially when I talk with Matron. She looks sad when she thinks about him. She misses him.”

“I can guess. She has a strong bond with him after all.”

“Yeah…let’s talk about you.”

“About me?”

“Yes. Tell me. Where are you born?”

“Timber. I used to live with my mother there.”

“Ah…what about your father?”

“I don’t know him.”

“Ok…something happened to your mother?”

“Yes. She died from an overdose when I was six.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t.”

“And you met your brother after that? Where was he?”

“No. I didn’t meet him immediately. We didn’t have the same name, and mom abandoned him right away after his birth so he didn’t know about me.”

“Then, when did you meet him?”

“Two years ago. He was trying to survive and was alone too. But when he discovered that I was his sister, he didn’t hesitate even for a second to take me with him. He did his best…and life was great when he was working and got money. But everything ended when he lost his job.”

“Why did he lose it?”

“The black hand of the city wanted his job for his nephew so his boss didn’t have any other choice to fire him…”

“It’s so unfair…”

“He did his best, you know? He did all these sacrifices for me…but I haven’t seen him since three months. I miss him.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way. Did you call him lately?”

“Yeah…he said that he was busy and he couldn’t come to visit me.”

“Sounds great! That means he found a job!”

“No…I don’t think so.”

“Ah? Why?”

“Because if he had found it, he would have come to pick me. He promised me he would come back to take me when he would get a job…”

“But…how do you think he gets money? You told me he sent money on your bank account?”

“I don’t know and that’s why I’m worried for him…”

Zell put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s okay. Trust him.”

She smiled, a bit relieved by his comforting words. “Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Instructor Dincht.”


	6. Chapter 6

Few weeks later.

Sen studied at the library when her cell phone rang. She went outside to take the call.

“Hello?”

_“Hi Sis!”_

She smiled, happy to hear Seifer’s voice. “Took you a long time to call me! What the fuck were you doing?”

_“Damn…I even missed your insults!” he laughed. “Sorry, I was really busy lately and I didn’t find the time to call you…so? How is the Garden?”_

“It’s fine. I’m in the top 3 of the best students of the whole Garden!”

_“Really?”_

“Yes! I can’t wait to see you to show you my academic record.”

 _“That’s wonderful. I’m proud of you. But being my sister, you should be the number one and not being only in the top 3!”_ teased Seifer.

“Well, actually, I’m the number one for my record. I finished first for the last exams…”

_“Ah? So, what’s wrong?”_

“Hum…you won’t be mad?”

_“Ok, I fear the worst…tell me.”_

“I…got a bad conduct discharge.”

_“What for? What did you do?”_

“I disrespected my teachers…and the commander doesn’t like me so…”

_“And why did you disrespect your teachers and the commander?”_

“For the teachers, it was because I fought with other students during class…and because they talked about you badly…I’m sorry.”

There was a long silence. Seifer was really upset against his sister, but also proud of her on the other side.

_“Tell me you said nothing about me…”_

“I said nothing, I swear! Nobody knows about you. Everyone thinks that I’m just a rebel, so they didn’t notice about you, don’t worry.”

_“How am I supposed to not worry when you fucked up this way?! I told you to not reply when you would hear people talking about me!! Do you wanna ruin your chance to be a seed?!”_

“I don’t wanna be a seed! I just want to be with you again, that’s all!”

Seifer kept silent. He missed Sen’s presence each passing day, but even if he got money, he couldn’t come back to look for her.

_“Sen, I’m so sorry…you know I’d give anything to be with you.”_

“I received your money. So, you found a job, right?”

_“It’s not really a job but some extras…”_

“Extras? What kind of job are you doing?”

_“Never mind. It doesn’t matter…”_

“It does! Tell me!”

_“Didn’t I tell you to leave this to me?!”_

“You also said you would come back to look for me when you would find money!”

_“And I always do what I said! If I didn’t come, you should know that I have a good reason for this!”_

“Then, tell me!” she replied yelling. Some students looked at her, on their way. She realized that people were staring at her, so she left for the main hall.

_“It’s the first time we can have a conversation in three months. I don’t wanna ruin it arguing, Sen. Please. I’ll tell you everything later, but not now.”_

“I’m sorry…I suppose I miss you too, so I can’t help to be worried for you.”

_“I know. So, let’s talk about you. Do you like studying there?”_

“Yeah…but some teachers really suck!”

_“Who?”_

“Instructors Cheng, Woly for example…but the one I hate the most is Xu.”

_“I can guess! I couldn’t stand her when I was at the Garden!”_

“She sent me five times in detention since I arrived there. I’m sure she’s the one who convinced the commander to sink my rank because of my attitude. But he would have done it anyway…he really hates me.”

_“Why does Squall hate you that much? Do you think he has some clues about me?”_

“No. he’s just obsessed by the discipline, that’s all. I suppose I reminded him you with my temper…but fortunately, Instructor Dincht is really nice. He’s the one with Instructor Trepe who defends me all the time.”

_“Chicken-wuss? An instructor? Are you kidding me?”_

“No! He’s super smart, you know? His class is very interesting!”

_“Well, it’s good to know that you can count on him and Quistis. I’m a bit surprised about them…”_

“They defend me because they say that when I get angry, I always have a good reason for this…and they say I’m a good student because I work really hard. Instructor Trepe gives me good advices for books, and I train often with Instructor Dincht at the training center.”

_“You’re a bit young to go to the training center alone, Sen…”_

“Don’t worry, I never go alone. Instructor Dincht forbade me to go there without an adult. He said I could meet a t-rex so…”

_“Fine. Well, I’m happy to see that you’re feeling good there. I did the right choice sending you there.”_

“It would be even greater if you could be there.”

_“I know…anyway, do you have something planned for Saturday?”_

“Saturday you said? Don’t think so…why?”

_“Because I’m coming to Balamb. We could meet in the town, what do you think about this?”_

“Really??”

_“Yes. Is it ok for you?”_

“Yes, yes! I can’t wait to see you!!”

_“Great! I’ll call you when I’ll be on the road with the train. I have to go now.”_

“Ok. See you later. Take care.”

_“Bye, sis. Take care and do your best.”_

“Sure…bye, bro.”

The conversation ended. Sen was happy. She would meet her brother in three days and she couldn’t help to smile. She went back to the library. On her way, people never stopped looking at her. It was really unusual to see her smiling that way.

 

It was almost lunch time, so she packed her books and went to the cafeteria. On her way, Oron smirked at her and couldn’t have resisted provoking her.

“You shouldn’t smile that much…It will make you uglier than you already are!” he said nastily.

“Good to know that you find me ugly! You have such bad tastes that I take it as a compliment coming from you!” Sen decided that no one, even this bastard would ruin her day, so she kept her calm and just replied to his insult.

“Such a shame for a boy to talk this way to a girl. You’re definitively not a gentleman, Oron.” Said Quistis who heard everything.

“Instructor Trepe…” he said blushing.

“You’re despicable when you’re acting like this. Leave!” she told with authority.

He obeyed and glared at Sen who was still smiling happily. When he finally left, she turned around to see Quistis.

“Hello, Instructor Trepe.”

“Hi Sen. It’s good to see you kept your self-control this time.”

“Usually, I would have kicked his ass, but I’m happy today.”

“Ah? What happened to have made you so happy today?” she asked walking toward the exit.

“My brother called me. I’ll see him soon.”

“Oh, it’s a good thing.”

“Yeah…are you going to the cafeteria, Instructor Trepe?”

“Yes. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Sure. I’m hungry. I hope there’s not a long queue today…”

They walked toward the cafeteria, talking. Quistis was still the same kind and brilliant teacher, so the number of her fans grew up.

“The trepies made a good party for your birthday, last week.”

“Ah…yes. They are pretty nice.”

“You know…I heard some fans talking about you. One of them especially is crazy about you. I’m sure he failed to his exams on purpose to stay in your class.”

“I suppose you’re talking about Eric, right?”

“Yes. I see him all the time in the cafeteria.”

“I heard about him. He even had my card! I lost count how many times he confessed to me.” She laughed.

“And you’re not interested? He’s pretty handsome.”

“Well…” blushed Quistis.” Not really…”

“Such a shame that a beautiful woman like you is still single, Miss.”

“Sen!” said Quistis, embarrassed.

“What? I just said the truth. You should find someone. You’re popular here…”

“Thanks…but I’m not sure about this. People like Rinoa or Selphie. I’m not that great!”

Sen tapped her foot against the floor to show her disapproval. “Of course you’re great, Miss! Don’t say that!”

Quistis blushed harder. Sen was an honest kid and always said what she thought.

“Personally, I find you more beautiful than Miss Heartilly or Miss Tilmitt. They’re nice but not as much as you! Having the beauty isn’t enough. You have something that they don’t have: you’re classy and you’re not childish like them!” Sen realized she shouldn’t say that speaking about the commander’s girlfriend. “I mean…Miss Heartilly is really cool and all…please, don’t tell to the commander I said that, please, or I’ll be in trouble!”

Quistis laughed. “Don’t worry for this, Sen! I won’t say anything…but thank you. It’s really nice of you to encourage me this way.”

“I don’t encourage you. I just say what I think. I don’t know how to lie anyway.”

“Thanks again. I’ll think about it. Let’s go eating.”

“Yes.”

 

But when they arrived at the cafeteria, there were already several people who were waiting. Zell was the last of the queue.

“Hi Zell.”

“Hi Instructor Dincht!”

“Oh! Sen, Quistis! Nice to see you. How are you?”

“Fine. Thank you. I planned to have lunch with Xu but I met Sen at the library.”

“I saw Xu few minutes ago. I think she’s already waiting for you; what about you, Sen? Still working?”

“Yes, sir!”

“You know what? Oron was trying to provoke her again.” Said Quistis.

“That bloody kid! He gets on my nerves.”

“But it’s a good thing Sen didn’t hit him this time.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I just replied mocking him. That’s all.”

“I’m proud of you, Sen. He doesn’t deserve any consideration. I can’t stand him.” Zell sighted, disappointed.

“What’s wrong with you, Zell?”

“I came as fast as I could to be the first on the queue but I’m sure I won’t get any hotdog today again…”

Sen looked sorry for him. “You want hotdogs, Sir? I can give you mine if you want?”

“It’s nice of you, Sen. But there’re too many people before us…”

“Leave this to me!” she grinned. She moved closer and went right by Zell and Quistis. She was behind a brown hair man who was also behind a blonde one. She winked at Zell and pinched the ass of the blonde before coming back to her place. The blonde turned around abruptly to face the brunette behind him, who smiled politely to him.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“What?”

The two men moved away to fight. Quistis and Zell were stunned by Sen’s attitude.

“Sen! That’s not fair…” murmured Zell.

“Shhh…” She looked for something in her bag and found a red pencil. She used the ink and put some on the girl’s skirt in front of her, before calling her.

“Excuse-me, Miss…but I think you have a little problem…if you know what I mean….” She said with a false innocent look.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…you have a red mark…behind…”

“Oh my Gosh!”

“Take my shirt to hide yourself!” Sen held her shirt to the girl who was completely panicked.

“Thank you! I’ll give it you back later!”

“Sure. No problem…”

“Thanks!” the girl left the queue quickly, running away, ashamed.

Quistis and Zell looked at her with insistence. “How could you…”

“Only the result is important!” she said smiling. She fixed the rest of the queue. Oron was passing his order. Apparently, he was about to buy the last three hotdogs. Zell shook his head, defeated, when he heard the waitress announcing it.

“All of this for nothing!”

“It’s not over!” Sen ran toward Oron and pushed his friends on her way. She drew his attention and when the waitress went back with his order, she put gils on the counter and grabbed the hotdogs before running away quickly

“Thank you!”

“Hey!!” complained Oron, who tried to get her, running after her, but she was already far for him.

On her way, Sen winked at Zell. “Meet me in the training center in five minutes, Sir!” She disappeared quickly, chased by Oron and his friends.

“Bloody bitch! You’re dead!”

“Come and get me, looser!!” she teased, rushing.

At the cafeteria, Zell and Quistis were frozen by the surrealistic scene they had seen. “Whoa! She gets some guts!” exclaimed Zell.

“Yes! It was unbelievable! I can’t believe she did all this mess for you…but at least, she got your precious hotdogs!”

“Yeah but I didn’t ask that much…I better go to help her with Oron. I don’t wanna see her in troubles because of me.”

“I think she can deal with it alone, but you’re right. This way, you could avoid a fight with Oron…”

“See you later, Quis.”

“Bye Zell!”

 

Zell left the cafeteria to look for Sen. On his way, he met Oron and his friends who were chasing after her, but found nothing. He couldn’t help to laugh seeing them so upset. They moved away toward the campus.

The tattooed blonde went to the training center. He knew that Sen had said to him to meet her there, even if he forbade her to go alone. But she probably chose this location because Oron wouldn’t have looked for her there. It was too dangerous.

When he arrived, he saw nobody. “Sen?”

But nobody answered. He continued to explore the training center when he heard a t-rex roaring. He ran toward the noises and saw Sen, on her guards, preparing to fight bravely. He casted an aura spell on himself and used his limit-break on the creature several times, until he killed him completely.

“So cool!! You were incredible, Instructor Dincht!” said Sen approaching.

But Zell was furious. “Silly! What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!!” he yelled at her. The little girl moved back, a bit hurt and surprised by his reaction. She kept her head down, sadly. Zell regretted immediately to have lost his cool, especially on her.

“I’m sorry, Sen…I didn’t want to yell at you. After all, you did this for me in the first place…”

But the girl didn’t reply, staying silent. Zell grabbed her by the hand and dragged her with him. “Follow me. Let’s go in a safer place.”

 

She obeyed and accompanied him. They arrived in the secret area. At this hour, there was nobody there. Zell put a knee on the floor and made her raise her face.

“Hey…are you ok? Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?”

“No.”

“Thanks Hyne…I’m relieved.” He said, sighting. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to shout. Are you mad?”

“No…”

“Yes you are. You’re pouting.”

“No. Actually…I’m happy.”

“Happy?”

“Yeah. You were worried for me, so it means that you care about me…and it reminds me my brother. He was the one who cared about me until now…”

“Sen…”

“You know, it was a bit shocking for me, because we’re not related or anything. I’m just your student, so it’s nice of you.” She smiled happily. “Thanks.”

“You’re a good girl, Sen. Usually, I’m not that close with students but it’s different with you. You’re strong and brave. Besides, you work hard, so I really want to see you succeed because you deserve it. I would do anything to help you for this. You can count on me.”

“Thanks. You and Miss Trepe are probably the only instructors in the Garden who are thinking this way…”

“They can go to hell.”

“That’s exactly what I think! Ok, time for lunch now! Ta-da!!”

Zell’s eyes were shining like diamonds. “Hyne…three delicious hotdogs!!”

“Enjoy!”

“Thank you so much!!” Zell grabbed one of it and ate the first hotdog in a single bite. Sen was shocked to see how fast he could eat. He ate the second one, licking his fingers.

“Soooo goooooddd…”

Sen held him the last one, but Zell refused it. “What about you?”

“I’m not hungry. Take it.”

“But…”

“My pleasure; Take it please.”

“You’re sure? No regret?”

“No regret!” she laughed. Zell nodded and ate it quickly before sitting heavily on the floor.

“Aaahhh…my stomach is full!”

“I think we should go now, don’t you think?”

“Yes, you’re right. Let’s go.”

Sen got up first and was about to go out when Zell grabbed her hand. “Let me pass first. I don’t want to take any risk to see you hurt…your brother wouldn’t forgive me!”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Do you have some news about him?”

“Yes. He called me this morning before lunch. He said he would visit me soon.”

“Really? So great for you.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see him!”

“See? Things are going better with the time. You know, my mother told me they were looking for fishermen at the port in Balamb. You should tell him to go there to see if he can be hired. This way, you two would see each other more often.”

 “Thanks, I will tell him. “ But Sen already knew that it wouldn’t work for Seifer.

“Or he could come to the Garden? How old is he?”

“21.”

“Then why doesn’t he become a seed?”

“Because he can’t come back…” she thought. “I don’t think he has enough money for this.”

“We have a financial program for people who have money programs. He just has to pass some test to check his ability and he won’t pay anything if he doesn’t have money, or in the worst case, I can pay for him.”

Sen smiled. “Thank you so much Mister Dincht, but my brother would be too proud to accept your offer. I really appreciate your kindness, but we don’t want your pity.”

They arrived at the exit. Zell stopped and fixed her seriously. “That’s not pity, Sen. The Garden needs good fighters and I’m sure your brother could become a good one if he trains.”

“But he’s already a good fighter, you know?”

“Ah?”

“Yes. He knows how to fight. We trained sometimes when we were living at Dollet.”

“It’s even better. He could graduate quicker!”

Sen wanted to tell the truth to Zell. She trusted him and she knew he wouldn’t turn his back on her if he knew that Seifer was her brother. But she gave her word to him to not reveal his identity to anyone. She didn’t’ know how to turn down Zell’s offer. He just wanted to help, but she didn’t have any good excuse to say.

“My bro is stubborn, but I’ll tell him. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They left the training center and were on the way to reach the main hall, when they saw Edea, near of the parking.

“Matron!”

“Oh! Zell! Long time no see. How are you?”

“Fine, thank you. What about you?”

“I’m alright, thanks for asking, darling. I just came back from Esthar.”

“You saw Doctor Odine, right? What did he say?”

“He said I’ve nothing to fear anymore. He gave me a magic-blocker in the case of I would feel bad…but I don’t think it’s necessary. I’m not possessed anymore and Ultimecia is dead so…” she finally noticed the little girl with Zell. She smiled at her, frowning, when she saw her eyes. She reminded her someone. “Hello cutie! What’s your name?”

But the girl blushed, fixing the woman in the eyes. She was a bit impressed by Edea but didn’t look down. Zell noticed Sen’s embarrassment, so he answered at her place.

“She’s one of my students. My best one to tell you the truth!” he said proudly.

 _“So…she’s Edea Kramer?! Seifer’s sorceress…”_ she thought before bowing to Edea. “Nice to meet you, Miss Kramer. My name is Sen Altari.”

Edea blinked when she heard her name, remaining quiet during a long time, fixing the girl in the eyes. Now, she understood why Sen’s eyes were familiar to her…

“Matron? Are you alright? You look pale…”

“Oh…Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.” She recovered her mind and held her hand to Sen. “Pleased to meet you, Sen. How long have you been at the Garden?”

“I just arrived few months ago.”

“I see. I suppose your parents should be proud of you?” she asked testing the girl.

“I don’t have parents anymore. I never met my dad and mom died when I was six.”

“Oh…sorry, sweetie.”

“But you have your brother.” Said Zell.

Edea blinked again. “A brother?”

“Yes. He paid my inscription at the Garden.”

“So…he is older than you?”

“Yes. He’s 21.”

 _“The same age as Seifer…”_ she thought sadly. “And why didn’t he come with you at the Garden?” she asked.

Sen looked down. “He…didn’t have enough money for this. He tried so hard to find a job but nobody wanted to hire him, so he didn’t have any other choice…”

“Oh…I suppose it should be really hard for the both of you to be divided…”

“Yes it is. We didn’t have the time to know each other more than two years…”

“Two years? You mean, you didn’t grow up with your brother?”

 “No. Mom abandoned him at his birth, so he even didn’t know he had a sister until two years ago.”

 _“Hyne…it can’t be…”_ Edea became paler, holding herself, which worried Zell and Sen.

“Matron?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…it’s probably the road. It was exhausting. I think I’m going to have some rest…Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sen.”

“Me too, Miss Kramer.”

“Do you want I come with you, Matron?”

“No, it’s ok, Darling. See you later.”

Edea waved at them and left quickly. She wondered how she couldn’t have recognized Sen sooner, but she was also surprised to see her there, at the Garden.

_“Hyne…”_

 

* * *

 

Saturday.

Sen left Balamb Garden early in the morning. She went directly to the town, walking. Seifer told her to wait for his call to leave the Garden, but she was so excited that she couldn’t have waited. She arrived in the middle of the morning and sat on the ground behind the lighthouse, facing the sea. She got bored quickly and tried to pass the time she had reading. She finished her book after two hours. She was tired to wait and wait again so she tried to have a nap. She didn’t manage to sleep, so she started to sing, fixing the clouds in the sky when someone laughed at her.

“Damn…you sing like a mosquito!”

She recognized the voice and stood up immediately. “Seifer!” She jumped in his arms, making him fall on his back.

“Whoa! Easy! You’re heavy, you know?”

She released him to see his face. He changed his appearance. His hair was longer and brown. A lock of hair was hiding his scar between the eyes. He was wearing tinted brown contact lenses with glasses. She almost didn’t recognize him immediately.

“What with that look?”

“It wasn’t like I could meet you being myself .”

She regretted her question. She also noticed that Seifer was still thin, if it wasn’t even more. “I missed you…”

“Me too. It’s nice to see you. You look good.” Said Seifer, smiling. “So, tell me. How are you? Is everything alright at the Garden?”

“I’m fine, thanks. But what about you? Where are you living? Did you find a job?”

“Hey! That’s my turn to ask questions. I wanna know everything about you.”

She lost her smile, looking at Seifer’s skinny body. She was still sat on the top of him and she could guess the bones under his skin. “You’re so thin…you don’t need to send me so much money. I prefer you use it to eat and to sleep in a good bed.”

“No need to worry for me, you know I’m always ok.”

“Liar…”

They sat normally, facing each other. Seifer didn’t want to tell to his sister how he won the money he sent her, so he tried his best to avoid the subject. It wasn’t easy because Sen was stubborn the same way he was.

“Are you still living in Dollet?”

“Yeah, but sometimes, I go to Timber or Deling. I didn’t forget my promise but I need more time to find a job. I can’t give you a stable life making extras this way.”

“What sort of extras are you doing?”

“You know, the usual shit like making dishes and all…nothing really interesting.”

“But you sent me a lot of money…you couldn’t have won that much just doing extra.”

Seifer got annoyed with her questions. “What? Are you telling me you don’t trust me?”

“Dunno…are you telling me the truth?”

He sighted. “If that’s all what you have to say, I shouldn’t have come here all this way to listen to this.” He started to get up when she grabbed his hand.

“Don’t go…sorry. I didn’t want to say that.”

He put one knee on the floor and touched her hair gently. “I’m the one who should apologize, Sen. I know you’re worried for me…” he hugged her against his chest. “Don’t be mad but I prefer to not involve you in my problems so it’s better for you to know nothing.”

“So…you’re in troubles, right?”

“I’m not. I know what I’m doing.”

“You won’t tell me?”

“It’s better this way. We just have this afternoon together so let’s enjoy this instead of arguing and being depressed, ok?”

“Fine…”

 

Sen and Seifer stayed together the rest of the day until the end of the afternoon. Sen talked about the Garden and the things she learned there. She also talked a lot about Zell and Quistis. Seifer was thankful to Zell. Actually, he was a bit surprised to see him so nice and gentle with Sen, even if he knew he never had been a bad guy. But his kindness with his sister was touching.

“Tell me: why did you call him “chicken-wuss”?”

“Because of his hair. The crest doesn’t suit him at all.”

“He doesn’t have any.”

“Really??”

“Yes. He has his hair down and he’s pretty handsome.”

“Hyne! He finally understood it was ridiculous. Well, he at least learned something with the time…I suppose he still wears horrible clothes?”

“Well, it’s true that he’s not really good to choose his clothes but he’s cool. Besides, he’s the only one who doesn’t talk badly about you.”

“Are you kidding me? He hates me!”

“He doesn’t. Of course he is still mad at you for what you’ve done and because you made fun of him, but he defended you the last time during his lesson about the sorceresses.”

Seifer seemed to be surprised and wanted to know more. “Tell me. What did he say?”

“He talked about the sorceresses and their knights. When he started to speak about you, he used your name and not a nasty nickname like lapdog and all…and he just said that you wanted to help them to begin with taking Winzer in hostage. He also said that you were possessed…”

He had no reason to not trust his sister, but it was really hard for Seifer to believe that “chicken-wuss” could have defended him this way. It was comforting to see that some people kept some respect for him.

“You know, he always takes my defense against everyone, even against the commander and he told me he would do everything to make me succeed.”

“I believe in you. I liked teasing him but he always has been kind.”

“He even proposed me to pay your inscription at the Garden…”

“What? You told him who I am?”

“No! I just said that I had a big brother and he was looking for a job. He even asked to the port for you in Balamb…I said you were too proud to accept any charity, which is not completely wrong, but it’s not like I could tell him who you are…”

“I know.”

“But I’m sure he wouldn’t react badly even if he knew. He’s really nice and I’m sure he forgave you.”

“Sen…”

“Please. I can tell him. He will help us and he wouldn’t judge you. We can try to…”

Seifer stopped walking and put a knee on the floor, fixing her. “We can’t. Do you remember what I told you the first day?”

“Yes…but you miss the Garden, don’t you?”

“And so? I can’t come back there.”

“You could. Mister Dincht would help you and…”

“He wouldn’t and nobody would, Sen. Stop dreaming.”

She looked away, whispering. “You’re a coward…”

“What?”

“You heard me! You’re just a bloody coward!”

Seifer raised his hand to slap her but he stopped just in time to not hurt her. He was hurt by her words. He stood up, looking her down. “If that’s what you think I’m, it means that you never understood who I am.”

She realized she had been rude and moved closer, grabbing his hand to apologize. “Sorry…it’s not what I meant…”

“It’s exactly what you meant…as everyone, anyway. I shouldn’t be surprised…but I hoped you could have understood…”

“I understand! It’s just…I miss you and sometimes it’s hard to be far from you…”

“And what do you think I feel? Do you think it pleases me to live alone, to be homeless and to “work” like this? Do you think it’s easy for me to have to disguise myself this way to not been recognized? To hide to meet you? To not see you growing up? To not be there for you?” shouted Seifer, in the middle of the land. “I’m trying to do my best and nothing is enough! Whatever I could do is never enough! And now, I have to deal with your reproaches!”

“I SAID I’M SORRY!!”  she yelled louder than him. “I SEE WHAT YOU’RE DOING FOR ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I’M WORKING THAT HARD? I WANT YOU COULD BE PROUD OF ME! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HELP YOU AND I DO MY BEST TO FIND A WAY TO COME BACK WITH YOU! IS THAT A CRIME TO WANT TO HELP YOU, MORON?”

She burst in tears after that. “I miss you so much…I want..i want to come back to our place in Dollet. I wanna see you working and laughing with Vincenze and Lucas again. I wanna fight with you like we used to do, for nothing…I miss it…”

“Sen…” Seifer hugged her in his arms. “I miss this time too. I’d give anything to be with you again…but you have to wait a bit longer. I’m sorry…”

“You know as I do that it won’t change. If you don’t ask help, you won’t get anything…”

“There’s nobody I can ask help and I always got out of trouble alone. Just trust me please.”

“I trust you…”

“Thanks. Let’s stop arguing. We had a good day. It would be stupid to waste it this way, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but don’t ever think I don’t like you or I judge you badly again or I will never forgive you, got it?”

“Same for you. Keep faith in me and don’t doubt me, got it?”

“Fine…but think about what I said, please.”

“About what? Coming back to the Garden?”

“Yes.”

Seifer smiled sadly. It was something impossible and he knew it, but he didn’t want to disappoint his sister, so he lied. “Ok. I’ll think about it. Time to go now. You just have the time before the curfew.”

“Ok. When will you come back to Balamb?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll call you.”

“Fine.” She held her brother tightly. “Take care and eat more. No need to send me so much money, I still have a lot on my bank account. Use it to rent a place and to eat.”

“Don’t worry for me.”

“And if I don’t, who would do it, idiot?”

He slapped her head lightly. “Stop talking back!”

“Hey!”

He laughed seeing her reacting the way she used to do when they argued. “Go. Take care, shorty.”

“Fuck you, dumbass.”

“Move your fat ass faster or you’re gonna be in trouble if you arrive after the curfew.”

“Fat ass??”

“Yeah, look at yourself! Stop eating that much and train more!”

“You’re fucking dead, sucker!” She jumped on him which made him fall on the grass.

“Whoa!”

“You’re lucky that I’m in hurry because I would have kicked your ass!”

“yeah, yeah…go back to the Garden now. It’s already late.”

“Ok…see you.”

“Bye.”

They waved at each other another time before leaving. Seifer stayed on the same position until she finally entered in the Garden. She turned around a last time to wave at him before disappearing.

 

 

Then, Seifer went back to Balamb. He didn’t waste more time and reached the hotel.

“Hello, Sir. Would you like a room for tonight?”

“No thanks. I’m expected. Mister Ronso please.”

She checked the name on her database. “Yes, he told me he expected a visit. Room 85 at the first floor on the left.”

“Thanks.”

Seifer took the stairs and arrived in front of the room. He took a large breath and knocked. After some seconds, someone came to open the door. It was a tall blonde man, half naked and wearing just his underwear. He was holding a cocktail in his hand. He took the time to observe Seifer to the feet to the head before moving away to let him enter.

“Well, well…you’re in advance.”

“Let’s end this quickly.” Said Seifer, glaring at him.

“As you wish, it doesn’t bother me, on the contrary. You know what to do.”

 

 

Sen passed the security checkpoint and waved at the concierge. She was happy to have seen Seifer but she couldn’t help to be sad now she was back to the Garden, without him. She even didn’t know when she could see him again. She arrived near of the fountains when she recognized the tall figure of Edea. She noticed her and approached.

“Sen. What are you doing here, so late, sweetie?”

“Hi, Miss. I just came back from Balamb…”

“Oh, I see…I suppose you met your brother, right?”

The little girl frowned. _“How could she know it?”_

“Zell told me you usually stay at the Garden to study so I figured out you had a good reason to leave for the town…”

“Well, you’re right. I saw him.”

“How is he?”

“Fine. Thanks for asking.” She was about to continue her way but Edea didn’t let her go, taking her hand.

“Did he find a job? Is he living alone?”

She frowned, even more surprised. _“What ‘s wrong with her?”_ she tried to release her hand. “You know, he doesn’t like to talk about this…he doesn’t want to worry me so…”

“But if it’s a question of money, I can help him!”

“He wouldn’t take your money, Miss. Thanks but we don’t need your pity.”

“I know…he’s proud. He always has been proud…but I’m responsible of his situation. I would do anything to help him…”

“Wh..what?”

Edea smiled. “I know your brother, Sen. I should have known it when I saw you…but I understood it only when I heard your name.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You’re…Seifer’s sister, right?”

Sen blinked. _“She knows!”_ she tried to run away but Edea’s grip held her tightly but gently.

“No! Don’t leave. Don’t worry, I said nothing to anyone!”

“But…how..how do you know?”

“Because you look like him. I met your mother when she came to my orphanage for your brother. I took care of Seifer until his five years before they sent him at the Garden and I don’t need to explain you that he became my knight during the last war, do i?”

“No…”

“I didn’t know that your mother had another child after your brother…but when you told me that he was 21 and you knew him since two years, I knew it couldn’t be anyone else than Seifer…”

“You won’t tell anybody, please?”

“I won’t, don’t be scared.”

“Thanks…”

Edea hid her face to cry. “Oh, Sen…I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to him. I would do anything to go back in the past…”

“I know, Miss. But he isn’t mad at you, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yes. He talks about you like his mother…I think he misses you.”

“I miss him too. I looked for him everywhere…but I never tried to ask to Squall or to my husband to accept him again at the Garden. I don’t think any of them would agree…”

“Seifer wouldn’t anyway…”

“I know. How is he? Tell me.”

“He’s…skinny and homeless. He’s even thinner than the last time I saw him and I don’t know what sort of work he does to send me so much money…”

“Do you think he’s in trouble?”

“He never found another job since the last time he lost the only one he got, because of his reputation. I don’t know what he’s doing but if he doesn’t want to tell me, it means it’s not good…I’ve tried to convince him to come to the Garden. I’m sure I can count on Mister Dincht…but he refused. He said he couldn’t come back here after what happened during the war…”

“Can you give me his phone number? He would listen to me…”

“No, Miss. I can’t. I promise him I would tell nobody he’s my brother. He would feel betrayed if I give it to you…”

“But I just want to help him…”

“I know…but you know how he is. He wouldn’t accept your help. If I didn’t manage to convince him, you wouldn’t…”

“I guess you’re right. But I can’t stay like this without doing anything. I want to help.”

“Next time…when he would call me, I will tell him you know. This way, he wouldn’t feel betrayed. We almost fought earlier when I asked him to come with me. If you call him right now, he would be angry toward me…and I don’t want he hates me. He’s doing all these sacrifices for me, so I don’t want to cause him more troubles…I hope you understand.”

“I do. But please, tell me when he would call you, ok?”

“I promise. Thanks, Miss Kramer.”

“Call me Edea.”

“But…”

“Or at least Matron. Ok?”

“Fine…Matron. Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

One year later.

Sen continued her scholarship at the Garden. Seifer visited her few times when he came to Balamb. His situation didn’t really change but he at least visited his sister more often. She told him that Edea knew about his bond with her and that she wanted to help him, but he refused. He didn’t want to see her, not because he was angry, but more because he wouldn’t support her look on him. Matron would feel sorry for him and he couldn’t endure this shame. Even if Edea insisted to see him, he always refused. It was better this way. But she kept taking news about him thanks to his sister.

Sen was almost a ten-years-old girl now. She was still the best student of the Garden but wasn’t popular at all. Actually, she didn’t mind. She stayed alone most of her time and teachers complained about her attitude. Fortunately, Quistis and Zell were always there to defend her. With the time, Zell became really close to the little girl. He liked joking and talking with her. Sen was a curious child and liked to listen to Zell’s stories. She was fascinated by his knowledge. It was a good thing for the martial artist because usually people didn’t like to hear him talking and talking again. He liked debates and sharing his point of view. But people weren’t interested. They always had something better to do, especially Squall who rolled his eyes each time he tried to have a conversation with him. Selphie was obsessed by music and parties; Irvine passed most of his time to seduce girls or to improve his rifles…Only Quistis liked to have a friendly conversation with him, but she was occupied often. After the war, she got a promotion and she was in charge to plan the teams during the field operations. So, Zell felt a bit lonely, but thanks to Sen, he always had someone to talk with. He couldn’t help to feel affection and tenderness for her. She was brave, strong with a hot temper. He liked this side of her personality. He went often to the town with her and even brought her to his home one day. His Ma loved her and always prepared some cakes for her and Zell when he came to visit her.

 

 

One morning. Cid made an announcement over the loud speaker.

_“Your attention please: this is important information for the cadets on the second year. All of you have to choose your weapon for the new year. According to your choice, you have to register in your teacher’s class. You can find the register lists in the main hall right now until the end of the afternoon. But don’t forget you have to subscribe before 6:00 o’clock. After this time, if you haven’t done it, a weapon would be chosen for you, based on the places available left in the different classes. Please, don’t wait for the last minute to make your choice. The following is the list of the teachings and their instructors:_

_-Commander Leonhart for the teaching of the Gunblade_

_-Instructor Trepe for the whip_

_-Instructor Kinneas for machine guns and rifles_

_-Instructor Cheng for swords, blade-type_

_-Instructor Dincht for martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and unarmed fight_

_-Instructor Collin for boomerang type and other flying weapons_

_-Instructor Payne for sticks and spears._

_Be at 6:00 o’clock in the main hall to check if your inscription has been correctly registered. The number of students per class will be announced, which will give to the latecomers a view of the different options left. Thanks for your attention.”_

It was an important day for the cadets. Sen was excited and really wanted to go now to register. But, unfortunately, she had lessons during the whole day and couldn’t have the time to go, even during the lunch. She was on a school field trip at Balamb beach to study the different sorts of sea creatures.

 

* * *

 

During this time, Zell had a break with Selphie and Rinoa at the cafeteria.

“I didn’t know you accepted to teach martial arts, Zell. Are you still going to teach modern history?” asked Rinoa.

“Yes. Actually, I didn’t want to but Squall and Quistis insisted. They said it would be good to have other martial artists in the Garden. I was fine with my current status, but it looks exciting.”

“Sounds great!” agreed Selphie.

“Why didn’t you want to become instructors? I mean, you two are really good at fighting and you’re popular…”

“I’m not interested. Besides, I don’t think I would be a good teacher anyway…” replied Rinoa. “I ran the Forest owls and it didn’t really work…”

“Don’t say that, Rin. You did your best with them. Are you still in contact with Watts and Zone?”

“Yes. I called them about two days ago. I think I would visit them soon.”

“What about you Selphie?”

“Same for me, I’m not interested. I’m too busy piloting the Bgu with Nida. You know, I really need volunteers for the committee. People love parties but no one wants to help!”

Rinoa and Zell looked each other, understanding that they should leave quickly before Selphie enrolled them.

“I just remembered that I’ve something important to do right now…I’ll see you later, Guys!” said Zell leaving quickly and waving at them.

“Me too! Squall is probably waiting for me…” told Rinoa running away. “Bye Selphie!”

“Hey! Where are you going you two??” exclaimed Selphie, angry and pouting. But her friends were already far away from her. “I can’t believe it! They always run away when I ask them!”

 

 

At the end of the day, one hour before the closure of the inscriptions, Zell went to the main hall. Cadets were still registering. Some seeds were holding the register for each instructor. There were a lot of people in front of Squall’s one. It didn’t surprise Zell at all. After the war, people in the Garden looked at him with admiration, so the new students mostly chose the teaching of gunblade. Quistis was still very popular, so the future trepies chose her. Actually, there were a lot of boys. Students respected Irvine’s abilities. He was considered as the best sniper of his former Garden. Besides, girls were attracted to him, so he had some fans.

But when Zell arrived in front of his register, there was no queue in front of the desk. He didn’t expect a lot of students anyway. He thought maybe the cadets already finished to register. He went to see the seed who was holding his register.

“Hi Sony.”

“Oh…Instructor Dincht!” said the seed who didn’t notice him immediately.

“So? How many cadets registered?”

The seed looked down, a bit anxious.“Hum…”

“What is it?”

“Hum…actually, there’s…nobody, Sir.”

Zell blinked. “Wh..at?”

“Nobody registered, Sir…People prefer to register to the Commander’s teaching…”

Zell took some seconds to swallow his deception and tried to fake he accepted it, but it was really hard. He couldn’t hide his disappointment. He even didn’t have the courage to face the seed who looked really sorry for him.

“You can go. I’m gonna take care of it for the last hour.”

“But…”

“Sony…just leave. Please. Thanks for your hard work.” Replied calmly Zell.

Sony nodded and took his bag before leaving. He knew Zell was affected and didn’t want to bother him more.

Zell was immobile on his feet, still a bit stunned. He checked the register list which stayed desperately white. He crumpled it, frustrated.

“Zell?”

Quistis, Irvine and Selphie joined him. He turned around to face them. He couldn’t hide his anger.

“What’s wrong?” asked Irvine. “Where’s the seed who is supposed to run your register?”

“I sent him off.”

“But why? The inscriptions aren’t closed yet.” Said Quistis.

“Wanna know why? Take a look by yourself!!” replied furiously Zell throwing her the register list crumpled.

Quistis took the piece of paper, a bit surprised by Zell’s rudeness, and looked at it. She understood quickly why Zell was so upset.

“I suppose you two already have a lot of students, do you?” demanded Zell with irony.

“Not that much…” tried to lie Irvine.

“Really? Then, why are there still people in front of your desk?”

“Zell, don’t take it this way…” said Quistis to calm him.

“I have never been so humiliated in my whole life!!”

“But…there’s still one hour left! People can come and…” tried to explain Selphie but Zell was too angry to hear her.

“Why should I wait for the end? Nobody came and nobody will! I don’t want to be there when Cid will make the announcement!”

“But…”

“Don’t you think I’m already ashamed enough?! I knew since the beginning it was a bad idea! I accepted to propose myself just to please Squall and you, Quistis!”

“I’m so sorry, Zell…” told Quistis, uncomfortable.

“I don’t want your pity. Looks like I’m boring! I even don’t want to continue teaching modern history…I’ll give my resignation to Cid.”

“Zell, no! Don’t do that! You’re a great instructor!”

“Great?! My ass! That’s not what people seem to think!”

 

Suddenly, they saw Sen running toward them like a rocket. She arrived so fast that she hit the table.

“Whoa! Easy! Easy!” said Irvine grabbing her before she fell.

“Th…han..ks…” she was out of air but tried to speak. “Is..a..ah..pla..ace..register..ah..wan..t..to..left…”

Everybody frowned, wondering what she was saying.

“Sen, take the time to recover a bit and speak slowly.” Said Zell.

She nodded, holding her hips with her hands and breathing heavily. After some minutes, she found her breath again.

“Ok, let’s try again.”

“I wanna register to your list, Instructor Dincht! Tell me there’s still a place left! Please!!” she asked begging.

“What?”

“I ran as fast as I could to be in time! I wanted to register this morning but I was in field trip the whole day! I just came back from Balamb beach!!” She became upset. “This is Instructor Vilki’s fault!! She could have cancelled her fucking field trip or at least postponed it!! I swear I’ll curse her for five generations if I can’t register on your teaching!” she added furious.

“Wait, wait…you want to register on my teaching??” asked Zell stunned.

“Please!! Tell me I can!! I don’t request any favor but please! I really wanna be in your class!!”

“But…why me? Is it because of money? If you can’t buy your sword, i…”

“No, no! Money isn’t the problem! My brother sent me money! I can pay it!”

“Then…why?”

“Because!” She showed her fists. “You can’t bring your weapon everywhere, but you still have these with you, wherever you could be stuck! I wanna be able to defend myself without using any artifice!” she gave a quick look to Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. “No offence to you, guys!”

“No problem!” replied Selphie, smiling.

Sen fixed her attention on Zell again. “Can I register, Sir?”

“Actually…you can. There’s nobody on the list…”

“Really??? So great!! A pen, please!! Quick! Quick!!” she replied with joy. She searched the register list on the desk but found nothing. “But..where’s the list?”

“Here.” Quistis held it to her smiling.

Sen took it and was about to write her name when she stopped, realizing something; “Wait a minute…if I’m alone on the list, it means…you won’t teach, right?” she demanded to Zell. “I mean, you won’t open a class for one student…”

“That’s true but…”

“Please! I don’t want to be in another class! I was so excited to learn martial arts!” she exclaimed, panicked. “I know! I’m gonna convince people to join! This way, you will have enough students!” she checked her watch. “I just have thirty minutes! Shit!! Fucking Vilki and her fucking field trip!!!” she cursed again. “I’m coming back in few minutes!”

But Zell grabbed her hand to stop her. “No! You don’t have to do this.”

“But…please! I wanna be your student…” she said sadly.

“I’ll be your instructor.”

“Really??? Even if I’m the only one on the list??”

“Yes. I was about to leave and to give my resignation of my teaching license but you made me change my mind. I’ll stay just for you.”

“So, that means you will be my private teacher???”

“Sort of…”

She jumped in Zell’s arms and hugged him tightly with happiness. “Thank you so much, Instructor Dincht!! I’m so happy!!!”

Zell smiled, touched by Sen’s affection. She cheered him up and made him forget his shame and his disappointment, which reassured Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. His friends looked at them with tenderness.

“Thanks to you, Sen. I’m glad you joined me.”

“I had no intention to register in any other list than yours anyway!”

They were interrupted by the loud speaker. “ _Only thirty minutes left to register. For the latecomers, please, do it right now and join everyone in the main hall.”_

Sen released Zell. “Hurry! I need to write my name!”

She took the pen and was about to write her name, but she stopped. She smirked and wrote her name in big letters on the whole white page taking the entire place.

Seeing it, Zell chuckled. Quistis and Irvine were happy to see their friend smiling again. About few minutes ago, Zell was really hurt and felt humiliated. He was ready to give up on everything, but thanks to Sen, he found his confidence again.

 “We better go.” Suggested Irvine.

“Yes, you’re right. See you later, guys!” agreed Quistis, waving at Zell and Sen.

“Bye Guys!”

“Bye!”

When they left, Zell stroked Sen’s hair. “Thank you, Sen.”

“What for?”

The tattooed man smiled happier. She even hadn’t done it to please him. Actually, she just never had thought to join another teacher than Zell, which made him joyful.

“Just…Thank you.”

She wondered why Zell was thanking her, but she shrugged when she understood he wouldn’t answer. She had some clues but he didn’t need to thank her. For Sen, Zell was a trustworthy man she respected him. There was no way she would have gone with someone else.

 

Thirty minutes later, Cid joined Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Zell and the other instructors in the main hall. The cadets from the second year were facing their teacher, forming different groups. Of course, the bigger one was Squall’s, but the other ones weren’t small, except for Zell. But now, he didn’t care anymore. He was facing Sen smiling. Some seeds and students were also there just by curiosity.

“The inscriptions are closed. We’re going to make the statement.” Cid took the piece of paper Squall held to him and read it out loud.

“-Commander Leonhart, Gunblade : 86 students

-Instructor Trepe, whip: 65 students

-Instructor Kinneas, guns and rifles: 59 students

-Instructor Cheng, swords and blade-type: 25 students

-Instructor Dincht, martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and unarmed fight:…hum, one student?”

Cid frowned, seeing Sen’s name on the list written in big letters. She wicked at Zell with malice. In the assistance, some people whispered.

“What a looser…” murmured someone. Sen turned around immediately, recognizing Oron’s voice.

“Contrary to you, I don’t need to use a big sword to compensate my inferiority…” she said out loud looking at him; everyone stayed quiet, wondering what she meant and how Oron would reply.

The boy glared at her. “What does it mean?”

“Dunno…small dick maybe?” she answered joking, which made everybody burst in laugh.

 Oron became furious and ran toward her, ready to fight. “Bloody Bitch!!”

 Squall shouted, exasperated, to separate them. “ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!!”

The two kids stopped challenging themselves and fixed their attention on the commander.

“Your attitude will be reported to the disciplinary committee, you two. This ceremony doesn’t concern you, Oron. You’re a third year cadet. Your presence isn’t necessary.”

“Yes, Sir.” Oron left the hall, glaring at Sen. She just sneered at him and became serious again. Cid cleared his voice and went back to his statement.

“-Instructor Collin, boomerang type and other flying weapons: 15 students

-Instructor Payne, sticks and spears: 20 students. Good. Thanks for your attention.”

 

Everybody slipped, but Zell approached to talk with Sen. She looked down, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry to have embarrassed you with my attitude, Sir…but I just couldn’t have stayed without say anything when I heard this bastard…”

“You were right, I’m not mad. You didn’t embarrass me at all.”

“Thanks.”

“Wanna start your training with me?”

“Can we???”

“Sure! Let’s start fighting some monsters in the land.”

“Great!! Let’s go, Sensei!!”

 

* * *

 

Six months later.

Sen made good progress with Zell. Since he just had one student, he didn’t have any schedule and could train with Sen whenever they wanted. That was what they did each time they were free. After just few months, Sen already knew how to fight like a professional. Actually, before coming to the Garden, Seifer trained her. But after had been fired, he neglected training and stayed focused on his researches to find a decent job. With Zell, Sen improved her style and learned new moves and techniques.

One afternoon during training in the land.

“Sen! Use ice against the T-rex!” shouted Zell fighting with her.

“I’m out of magic spell and I’m junctionned to Quetzalcoatl!” she replied.

Zell avoided the t-rex attack and moved back. “Ok! I’m gonna use my limit break. Keep hitting him!”

“Ok!”

Since Zell was already a bit weak, he could use his limit-break without casting aura spell. He began to punch the creature several times, which didn’t hurt him enough to kill him. He moved back exhausted.

“That’s not enough…we better run away!”

The monster was about to give a fatal blow to Zell but Sen went between them and covered him.

“Sen!”

“Arg!! Bloody fucker!! YOU’RE DEAD!!” she shouted furious. She suddenly found an incredible source of power and jumped on the t-rex, hitting him non-stop with her fists and legs. He had been so hurt that he moved back, bleeding and struggling with pain. Then, Sen casted ice, freezing the creature, before throwing a giant ball of fire that she created with her hands, which pulverized him. She stayed like frozen by her own strength during some seconds before falling on her knees, exhausted.

Zell had been stunned, seeing her fighting this way. It was the first time she used this technique. “That was…amazing!!”

“Really??”

“Yeah! I suppose it’s your limit-break. It’s the first time I see you using it.”

“Actually, it’s the first time I use it too…I didn’t know I could do that.”

“That was incredible! Good job!!”

She rose on her feet, proud. “Thank you, Sensei!”

“Now, you have to find a name for your limit break!”

“Ah?”

“Yes! Pick a name.”

She crossed her arms, thinking. “Bloodfest.”

Zell frowned. “Bloodfest?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“No, no…I’m just surprised. I’m practically sure that I already heard this name somewhere…but I can’t remember where and when…” he thought before shrugging. “Never mind. Ok! I think we’re done for today.”

“Yes. I’m tired.”

“Let me cast cura on you first and we’ll go back to the Garden.”

“Sure.”

 

When they finished healing themselves, they went back to the road to avoid fights. They were walking toward the Bgu.

“You fought well, Sen. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. I’m so glad you accepted to teach me.”

“It’s a real pleasure to train with you. Usually, nobody has the time to do it, so it’s really nice to teach you. Plus, you put your mind in your training and take it seriously giving all you’ve got. I like it!”

“You know, actually, I’m happy to be the only one in your class. This way, we’re free to train more often.”

“Me too. I was disappointed at the beginning when I saw nobody was interested to learn martial arts…I thought it was because of me.”

“Don’t say that! People are just stupid, that’s all! They prefer licking the commander’s boots following his teaching but they even can’t defend themselves without their weapons! Fighting with his fists is the base of training. If they can’t understand it, they can fuck themselves!” she said exasperated. But she realized quickly she shouldn’t have been so rude talking about Squall. After all, he was Zell’s friend. “I mean…I’ve nothing against the commander, you know? It’s just…”

“It’s alright, don’t worry. I understand what you meant.” Reassured Zell smiling.

“I’m sorry. I know he’s your friend…”

“Well, that’s true he is my friend. But…I agree with you.”

“Ah?”

“You know, after the war, everybody just talked about Squall. The glory, the fame and all…everything was for him. People completely forgot that Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and I also fought and defeated Ultimecia. I’m not jealous, but it hurts to see that nobody has consideration for you when you did the same job…”

“I understand. That’s not fair…”

“I shouldn’t think that way, but when I saw nobody on my teaching, I was really hurt. I knew a lot of people would choose him, but I expected to have some students at least…Quistis and Irvine had some…but not me.”

Sen took his hand. “You know, Instructor Dincht, there’s more bravery to defeat your opponent with your own hands than with any sort of weapon. You can be proud of yourself, because contrary to the others, you don’t need anything to be strong. I want to become as strong as you, that’s why I chose you and I absolutely don’t regret it.”

Zell blushed. “Thank you. It means a lot to me. I’m really glad to have you by my side…and it’s fun to talk with you.”

“You’re probably the only one in the Garden thinking this way. Instructor Xu said I’m too crude.”

“Xu is lame. Sometimes I can’t stand her!”

Sen laughed. “You said it! I didn’t dare saying it out loud but I think the same way! “

“But that’s true you talk a bit crudely sometimes…or I should say very often. But it doesn’t bother me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He smiled with melancholy. “Actually, you remember me Seifer when he was at the Garden. He used to talk the same way you do…but contrary to you, it was always to mock people, so it’s different when it’s you.”

“I see.” She realized she better be quieter to not drawing attention on her or people would make the link with Seifer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“About Seifer Almasy…do you hate him?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Dunno…the curiosity, I guess.”

Zell shrugged. “I should…”

“You should?”

“I should hate him. I mean, he never had been nice with me or with anyone…and I even don’t talk about what happened during the war and the fact he tried to kill us…”

“But?”

“But…I don’t.”

“Why?”

“You know, at the beginning, I really hated him…but talking with Matron, I began to realize he wasn’t that bad. Actually, he took a lot of risks to protect the people he loved like Matron or Rinoa…even us, if you look objectively. He ran away from the Garden, risking to be fired and all, just to help us with Winzer Deling. He knew we were inexperienced to fight the whole Galbadian army…” Zell looked at Sen smiling. “Some people just don’t know how to express their feelings. I think Seifer cared about us but he wasn’t really good to show us…like Squall. He was just awkward.”

Sen got some hope. “Would you…” but she stopped in the middle of her sentence understanding it wasn’t a good idea. “No, never mind…”

“No, tell me. I’m listening.”

She squeezed her fists tightly before speaking. “Would you accept him if he would come back to the Garden?”

Zell laughed. “It’s impossible!”

She looked down, disappointed. _“I knew it…”_

But the man got something was wrong in her attitude and realized maybe he hadn’t been clear. “I mean, it’s impossible that Seifer would come back to the Garden.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“If you really knew Seifer, you would understand. He’s too proud to come back. He would prefer to die rather than being under Squall’s commandment!”

She sighted, sadly. “I suppose he’s like my brother…”

“Oh, sorry…I didn’t want to remind you painful memories. How is he? Did you have some news about him?”

“He called yesterday. He’s still homeless…”

“Didn’t he find a job?”

“He doesn’t talk to me about this. He says all the time to leave this to him…I think he doesn’t want to worry me but it doesn’t reassure me. The last time I saw him was about two months ago and he was so thin…”

“Let me talk to him. I’m sure I could convince him to join the Garden…”

“No offence, Mister Dincht, but if I couldn’t have convinced him, you wouldn’t.”

“I just want to help him. I do not pity him.”

“I know but he wouldn’t see it that way. But thanks.”

“If I can do something, please tell me. I’d be glad to help him.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Dollet.

After five days, Seifer finally came back to the headquarters. He was exhausted and hungry. He sat on the sofa and checked his cell phone. Sen had sent him several messages to have some news. He read it with melancholy. He missed her so much…but she was safe at the Garden. Besides, she seemed to like studying there. He wondered if he would be able to pick her one day. His situation didn’t really change since the day he sent Sen to the Garden. He won a lot of money, yes, but he gave everything to her. He just kept some gils for a room at the hotel. He didn’t need a home anymore now he was moving every time. He replied to her, tapping few words on his keyboard, when he heard someone approaching.

“Welcome back, Seifer.”

The blonde just glared at the man, without even replying. He looked for something in his pocket and deposed it on the table.

“Good job for today.”

Seifer looked at the wad of cash. He didn’t need to count to notice that there was less than it should have. “That’s not what we concluded.”

“Maybe but I won’t give you more.”

Seifer smiled dangerously. “And may I ask you why?”

“Because you were late. The customer complained.”

“I did my job. He got what he paid for.”

“Yes, but with two hours late.”

“What is the matter? He got what he wanted!!” Seifer got up furious, throwing the money on the floor. “We had a deal. I want my money.”

“No need to be so upset, man…”

“I brought you much money and customers than everybody here. My body is paying the consequences, so there’s no way I would accept to be paid more than that. Am I clear enough?” he asked approaching.

The man moved back, on his guards. “I got it. You’re right, Seifer. I’m sorry but I’m out of cash for today. For your next job, I’ll pay you twice to compensate. Sounds good?”

“Where and when?”

“In two days, at Timber, behind the Pub.”

“How many?”

“Fifty.”

“Too much. My body won’t support it.”

“You handled more previously.”

“Maybe but this time, I can’t.”

“Come on, Seifer! It’s just a bad time to pass and…”

“Are you deaf or just stupid? I told you I CAN’T!”

The man was visibly disturbed by his refusal. He understood he wouldn’t convince Seifer with just words. “Ok…how much do you want?”

“It’s not a question of money. If you continue to ask me that much, one day you will kill me.”

“I propose you three times more.”

“Four.”

“What?”

“Four times more and we’re done.”

“Don’t push your luck too far, son!”

“That’s my price or you can ask to someone else.”

Seifer smirked at him, crossing his arms. He knew he had the cards in his hands. The man stared at him angrily before agreeing.

“Fine.”

“Good.” Seifer took the cash on the floor and walked away. In his passage, he whispered something to the man. “Next time, don’t fuck with me.”

 

* * *

 

Balamb Garden, during a meeting with the instructors.

 

“Alright. Do we have enough candidates for the mission in Dollet?”

“Actually, we have two places left.” Replied Quistis to Squall. “Marry and Simone have been hurt during training. They won’t be in condition to make it.”

“I see. Can you propose me some students?”

The instructors checked their list but everyone replied negatively.

“Then, I propose one of mine. Ivy Grey. I think he’s good enough to pass the exam, even if he’s underage. He’s eleven but he can do it.”

“Fine for me, I’m not opposed.” Replied Zell. The other instructors agreed. “Since we have a second place available, what don’t we choose Sen for this?”

“Altari? Are you kidding, Zell?” replied Xu.

“What?”

“She is too unsocial for this mission. Cadets need to work in group and she is definitely not ready for this!”

“She has the best academic records of the whole garden.”

“It ain’t the point. This is a mission for the fourth grade. She just begins the second year.”

“Ivy is a third year cadet. Why do you give him the right to pass the exam and refuse it for Sen?”

Quistis usually defended Sen with Zell but this time, she didn’t seem to be on the same line. “Zell, you know I trust your judgment, but in my opinion, Sen is a bit young for this mission. She’s even underage to be on the second year. Most of the students are one or two years older than her in her promotion…”

“The age doesn’t make the difference during a fight.”

“Sure but, listen…” But Squall cut her.

“What Quistis is trying to say is that you’re not objective with Sen.”

“What?”

“Zell, Sen is your only student, so you developed a special bond with her, which blurred your judgment. I agree with you, she’s really good and strong. But she is too young and inexperienced to go on this mission. This is an important time for the fourth grade and I don’t want to take any risk paring them with a second year student.”

Zell became really upset. “Admit it, Squall.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Admit it: you hate her.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is. All of you hate her!” Zell fixed Quistis. “I hope you could have supported me but it seems that you’ve switched sides!”

“Zell, no! it’s not what you think…”

“Actually, you’re the one who is wrong, Zell. You can’t be objective when we’re talking about Sen. You just proved it!” said Xu.

“How? Defending her honor when everybody tries to drag her down?”

“I would say : overestimating her!”

“I don’t overestimate her. If I tell you she’s ready, that means she is!’

“How could she be ready? She even doesn’t know how to use a limit-break yet or a g-force and you pretend she’s ready?”

“She perfectly knows how to do it!”

Everybody blinked. Squall fixed him with interrogation. “What does that mean? Cadets aren’t allowed to use g-force before their twelve years.”

Zell released he committed a fault and regretted to have lost his temper. “I know…”

“But?”

“But…let’s say that I actually allowed her to use my g-forces…”

“Zell!!”

“I know I shouldn’t have done it but we needed to be junctionned for training!” he tried to justify. “She really handled it well and she even reached the limit break!”

“Wait a minute…she reached the limit-break? Already???” asked Instructor Cheng.

“Yes. We were fighting a t-rex about one month ago and we were out of ice spells. She reached the critical state and used her limit-break for the first time. It was incredible! She killed him by herself!”

“Whoa! That’s amazing! Usually, students reach the limit-break at fourteen, even at fifteen…but reaching at ten years is unbelievable!”

“I don’t lie. I can prove it. We just have to cast an aura spell on her and…”

“It won’t be necessary. We believe you, Zell.” Said Quistis, smiling.

Zell was proud of her student. But Squall continued to stare at him, furious. “How are we supposed to make people respect our rules if even our instructors disrespect it?”

“Squall, listen…”

“You perfectly know she wasn’t allowed to be junctionned but you overrode my instructions! It’s unacceptable!”

“I did what I thought was right! I didn’t want to put her in danger!”

“You didn’t need to make her fight a t-rex!”

“Don’t tell me how I should train my disciple!”

“It seems that you really need it!”

“That’s it!!” Zell yelled enraged. “Why did you ask me to become an instructor if you don’t have any respect for me?”

“What??”

“Whatever I do is never good enough for you! All of you never consider my remarks! Nobody takes me seriously as if…I was just a looser.” Zell seemed to be really hurt saying those words. He was furious against everyone. “I don’t understand why you asked me to become an instructor when you clearly don’t trust me…”

“Zell, I never said that.” Replied Squall but Zell didn’t let him finish.

“You know what? I don’t care. It doesn’t matter anymore. If you don’t trust me, just fire me. I’ve no place in this committee. Since my opinion doesn’t seem to interest anyone here, I should go. You don’t need me.” Zell got up and was about to leave when Squall called him.

“Zell.”

“Forget what I said about Sen. After all, you are my superior so you definitely know better than me what to do.” Then, the blonde didn’t wait for an answer and slammed the door behind him, letting the other instructors and Squall in an uncomfortable position.

It was true. Nobody really took Zell seriously. He was intelligent and strong, but too immature to be considered the same way Quistis or Squall was. After a long and embarrassing silence, everybody went back to work.

 

 

Zell needed to calm down, so he decided to go to the training center. But before reaching the elevator, he changed his mind; he didn’t really want to fight. He was feeling depressed, so he went to the campus. The place has been rebuilt and welcomed parties, festivals and other meetings. But when there was nothing planned, the place was empty most of the time. People preferred to go to the cafeteria or to the town for their free time. On his way, he met a familiar figure.

“Hi Sensei!”

“Sen…how are you?”

“Whoa! What’s wrong with you? You look sad.” She asked worried.

“Never mind…”

“Oh…”

Sen was disappointed when she saw Zell didn’t seem to want talking. “Wanna train to cheer up?” she proposed.

Zell smiled, but declined her offer. “I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood for this. Maybe later?” he asked stroking her hair.

“Sure…”

“Thanks. Have a good day.” He waved at her and continued his road. Sen looked at him walking away, worried. He was so joyful usually that she barely recognized him.

 

 

The blonde arrived at the campus and sat on a bench. He was fixing the floor sadly. He regretted to have lost his cool in front of everybody, but he had so many things on the heart that he couldn’t keep for him anymore.

_“I can’t believe I exploded this way…I suppose Squall is gonna fire me. After all, maybe they’re right? Maybe I’m not good enough?”_

But he was cut in his thoughts when he saw a little cup-cake. He lifted his head and saw Sen, smiling, holding it.

“There’s nothing which can’t be solved with a good cake!”

Zell took it, chuckling. “It’s nice of you, Sen. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She sat by his side. “I know you probably wanted to be alone, but I was worried for you, so…”

“I’m just a bit upset, nothing serious, but thanks for your concern. It means a lot to me.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Don’t think so…”

“Ah…” she hesitated before asking again. “So, you had a fight with the commander?”

Zell blinked. “How…do you know it?”

“Well, you always have this sad expression when you argue with him. Usually, when you argue with someone else, you’re just pissed…but it’s different when it concerns the commander…”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” she put a soft hand on his lap. “Mister Dincht, please tell me. You always have been there to defend or to comfort me when I was down. I wanna help you too.”

“It’s alright, Sen…”

“It’s not!” she said firmly. “I don’t like to see you this way. I can’t stay without doing anything. Please, you can talk to me. I’ll never say it to anyone.”

“I trust you.”

“Then, tell me.”

Zell sighted. It was true he needed to talk, so he opened his heart. “You know…sometimes, I’m not feeling welcome here…”

“What do you mean? Everybody likes you!”

“Maybe…they like me, but they don’t respect me.”

“Why are you thinking that way?”

“Because nobody takes me seriously. Everyone thinks that I’m immature. Every time I try to say something, nobody listens to me when I propose something. It’s true that I’m a bit lively and clumsy, but I can be serious and professional.”

“You don’t have to tell me this. I know it.”

“But you’re the only one who is thinking like this, Sen. I made my scholarship with them. I’m the same age as them, but despite of that, I’m still a kid for everyone. It hurts…”

“Mister Dincht…”

Zell felt the tears coming to his eyes. “You know what the worst is? It’s that I begin to think they’re right. I doubt about myself…”

“You have no reason for that!!”

“Then, why nobody came to my class? Why nobody ever listens to me when I say something? Why nobody trusts me?”

“But me, I came to your class…and I trust you.” She sad a bit hurt.

“Oh Sen…don’t take it for you. I’m happy to have you by my side. I would have given my resignation if it hadn’t been for you. It’s just that I wonder what is so different in me to make people run away…” He crossed his hands together. “Actually, a part of me knows why…and I tried to change, but it seems that it’s not enough…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I think…I embarrass my friends.”

“You…what?”

“Squall always has been distant with me. He even never shook my hand. When we passed the seed exam, he asked to change of partner. When we went on mission, he always gave the commandment to Quistis or Selphie but he never trusted me…or just one time, when I asked him to let me stay with Matron to protect her. But he was so preoccupied by Rinoa’s state that he probably didn’t pay attention. At this time, I thought he gave me some credit, but looking the way he treats me today makes me doubt. I admired him since we met at the orphanage. Even when I met him again at the Garden and that I didn’t remember him, I admired him. I wanted to become his friend but he stayed cold with me. I thought he was this way with everyone but that’s not true. It’s just with me. Even when Seifer was there, he considered him more than me, knowing that they were rivals…”

Zell recalled so many things he forgot that he couldn’t stop talking.

“He spared often with Seifer but he never agreed to train with me. He trusts Quistis’s judgment but never mine. He‘s kind and cool with Selphie even when she annoys him with her fucking committee but riled up and contemptuous with me. With Irvine, he’s understanding and tolerant but pissed and uncompromising with me.”

He remembered the time during the war.

“You know, during the war, Irvine received the order to kill Matron. He was freaking out before shooting but Squall took the time to reassure him. He even comforted him when he failed. But when I accidentally revealed that we came from Balamb, when Seifer took Winzer Deling in hostage, he blamed me. He was right but he didn’t even try to support me. Rinoa even told him he was a horrible leader because he didn’t try to make me feel better. I was feeling really guilty and I needed to have a nice word from him…but he never said anything. Except Rinoa, nobody tried to comfort me. When I wanted to talk about something, he always rolled his eyes because he wasn’t interested even if sometimes it could help…I just pissed him with my speeches. I guess I wanted to impress him with my knowledge, but the only thing I managed to do was to bother him. Today, I’m an instructor, but it doesn’t mean that I finally got the respect that I wanted…whatever I could do, it’s never enough.”

Sen stood up and went in front of him, to face him. “Tell me: where were you when they fought the sorceress?”

“What?”

“Where were you?”

Zell frowned, surprised by the question. “I was fighting with them...”

“Exactly! So why are you thinking so miserably about you? Didn’t you fight with them? This victory is also yours!”

“…”

Sen understood that Zell didn’t seem to be convinced. She took his hands with her. “Gunblade, whip, rifle…when they fought, they needed it. They still need it today. But what about you? Do you see that? Your hands are your weapons! Don’t you realize what sort of man you are, Mister Dincht? You fought the most powerful sorceress through the ages with just that? Can you tell me who else had the fucking balls to do that before?? In a battlefield, when people used guns, swords and other sorts of weapons, you fought without anything. Don’t you think people owe you respect?”

“I guess…”

“Stop thinking that way about you! Damn it, you’re Zell Dincht! Balamb’s hero! The seed who fears no one and nothing! The seed who can kick everybody’s ass just with his fists! Be proud of that!!”

Zell blushed, flattered.

“But you’re not just strong. You’re also generous and kind. You always place people before yourself. Look: even now, when you’re feeling hurt by their attitude, you question yourself wondering if there’s not something wrong with you if your friends don’t consider you as you they should. Every single thing you do is for people around you. You devoted your life to protect your family, your friends, and people in your town and in the world. You continue to do this with me, helping me and supporting me. I know I’m still at the Garden thanks to you. I’m not blind. I saw the first day the commander hated me…he probably would have expulsed me a long time ago if you haven’t been there. So, that means your opinion is considered. Do you really think people wouldn’t respect somebody like you?”

“You…think so?”

“Don’t be so rude with yourself…or with your friends. I don’t know what happened with the commander but I don’t think he sees you this way. Some people has just more difficulties to exclaim their feelings. That’s what you told me right? Besides, I know what I’m talking about.”

“Are you…referring to your brother?”

“Yes.” She sat again. “You know, Sei..Seiji was a bit distant at the beginning with me. But I felt he really cared about me. With the time, we became close. When he told he made my inscription at the Garden, I thought he hated me and it was a way to abandon me…until I realized what it cost to him.”

 “What do you mean?”

“He had something. Something he cherished deeply. He always refused to be divided from this, even when he was hungry and homeless. He would have died rather than sell it…but that’s what he did for me. I saw how much it broke his heart to sell it, but he did it for me, to give me a better life. I understood after that he really loved me and it was for my own good. I know what sacrifices he makes for me…and I wouldn’t have thought he could have done this for my sake.” She stopped thinking about Seifer to not cry. She stared at Zell with a bright smile.

“Maybe I’m wrong but I think Mister Leonhart cares about you more than you could imagine. He’s not good to exclaim his emotions and contrary to what you may think, it’s not just with you. Miss Trepe told me he used to be very rude with her too.”

“Yes it’s true…”

“Do you remember what you told me about D-District Prison?”

“I said a lot of things…”

“I talk about the way Mister Leonhart saved your life.”

Zell took the time to think about this and remembered this event. He almost forgot it.

“Do you think he would have taken these risks for someone he dislikes? You’re his friend, Mister Dincht, as you are Miss Trepe, Mister Kineeas, Miss Tilmitt and Miss Heartilly’s friend. But sometimes they don’t know how to show you how much you’re important for them. It’s generally when people disappear or are missing that we understand how much we love them…but if it’s that important for you, you better tell them what you feel. People can’t know if you keep it for yourself.”

“You’re right…”

“You’re a good person. You shouldn’t think that way about yourself because you are far from being what you think and if it’s what people think about you, that means they don’t deserve your friendship and I will kick their ass if they hurt you, whoever they can be, even if it’s the commander in person!” she said proudly. “So please, don’t let people drag you down. Never doubt about who you are.”

Zell smiled happily. Talking with Sen made him realize he probably overacted with the others and especially with Squall. “Thank you, Sen. Thank you…”

She held her hand wide open to him. “Can I have a high five?”

“For you, ten!” Agreed Zell holding his two hands to her. The two of them laughed, forgetting the conversation.

Sen suddenly remembered her class when she heard the ring bell. “Fuck! I’m late!!”

“Ah?”

“Yes! I’m supposed to be at Instructor Xu’s class in five minutes! Arg…she’s gonna beat my ass again sending me in her fucking detention!! Fuck! I need to hurry!” She hurried and took her things.

“hum…Sen, could you stop swearing all the time, please?”

“Sorry…well, see you later, Instructor Dincht!”

“Thanks again and have a good class!”

Sen waved him and disappeared few seconds later, letting Zell alone. The tattooed blonde seemed to feel better. He understood thanks to Sen that he just felt a bit lonely. This evening, he would apologize to Squall. Zell left the campus few minutes later, after Sen. Squall looked at him leaving hiding behind a tree. Nobody had noticed his presence during their conversation.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Zell was working in his bedroom, when someone knocked at the door. He got up and went to open, practically sure to see Sen.

“Hi Zell.”

“Oh…Squall!”

“Do I disturb you?”

“No! Not at all! It’s just that I didn’t expect your visit…come in.”

“Thanks.” Squall entered in his room and closed the door. Zell walked away and proposed him something to drink. He accepted and sat on a chair.

“I planned to visit you anyway…I wanted to apologize for…” began to say Zell when Squall cut him.

“Please, Zell. Don’t apologize. Actually, I thought a lot about what you said and…I realized I’ve been really rude with you.”

“No, it’s my fault. I overreacted and…”

“Please. Let me finish.” Asked Squall. Zell kept silent and listened to him. “It’s not only for today. I realized I have never been nice with you since we know each other. In the past, it was because I was scared to get attached after Ellone’s departure, but it doesn’t justify my rudeness. I want you know that our friendship is very important for me and I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn’t intentional.”

“I know.”

“If I asked you to become an instructor, it was because I trusted you. I knew you would be a good instructor and I was right. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn’t respect your opinion or I didn’t trust your judgment. It’s not easy to run the Garden and sometimes I’m afraid to delegate…I don’t want to make mistakes, but it’s absolutely not related to you or to your skills.”

“Thank you…I wondered so many questions lately that I began to think that I was bothering you…”

“Don’t think that way, please. But I guess you couldn’t help it. After all, I should have noticed you were feeling bad about my attitude…”

“I should have come to see you earlier to clear the air.”

“I’m so busy that I barely gave you the time for this anyway. But please, don’t ever feel that way again. You’re my friend and I trust your judgment and your skills, that’s why I decided to reconsider your proposition about Sen for the mission.”

“Squall, please, don’t force yourself. I told you I overreacted. Don’t feel obligated to choose her because I said it. Besides, it’s true she is young and…”

“Actually, I think she’s a bit too young for this mission, but studying her records and knowing she already can use g-force and her limit-break, I understood why you proposed her. I also think she can do it but by security, I’d like you join me with Xu and Quistis for this mission please.”

“Really?”

“Would you like to?”

“Sure!! Thanks man!!”

“You’re welcome. We finished the list of the candidates but we still need to discuss about some details. There’s another meeting planned tomorrow with the instructors concerned. Can I count on you?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good. Well, I have to go now. Rinoa is waiting for me for dinner. Thanks for the drink.” Squall got up and walked toward the door to leave.

“Squall?”

“Yes?”

Zell approached, blushing. “I’m glad we talked…I think I needed it, and I’m really thankful to see you trust me.”

Squall smiled and held his hand to him. “I always trusted you, Zell.”

The blonde almost blinked two times when he saw Squall’s hand, but grabbed it quickly to shake it. He was so happy that he contained his joy to not jump like a rabbit. Squall noticed it and couldn’t help to laugh mentally. Even if Zell was an adult, sometimes, he was still a child inside when he was reacting so innocently.

“See you later.”

 

 

Squall left Zell’s room and went to the cafeteria. In the corridor, he saw Sen on her back, walking toward the library. She was holding several books. One of it fell on the floor. She was about to turn around to take it when Squall grabbed it before her on the ground.

“Here.”

“Oh..Thank you, Commander Leonhart.” She bowed, a bit confused and was about to leave when Squall asked her to stay.

“Sen?”

“Yes?”

He took the books and helped her to carry it. “You’re bringing it back to the library?”

“Yes but I can…”

“It’s alright. I’m coming with you.”

“Ok…” she didn’t dare oppose him.

They started to walk together when Squall broke the uncomfortable silence. “Sen, I think we got off with the wrong foot and I wanted to apologize if I gave you the impression I didn’t like you.”

She stared at him highly surprised. “Hum…I’m not sure to have heard correctly, Sir…”

“You heard correctly. I’ve been rude with you, but it doesn’t mean you don’t have any responsibility for this. I’d appreciate you watch your language and you change the way you talk, especially toward your instructors. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir…but why are you telling me that now?”

“Let’s say...it’ll be years before I let you “kick my ass”, if you know what I mean?” he replied smirking.

She began to panic, understanding immediately what he referred to. “Oh shit…”

“I beg your pardon??”

“I said…oh Dear!” she apologized quickly. “So…I suppose you heard what I said to Mister Dincht?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her. “But don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. Actually, I’m thankful.”

“Thankful?”

“Yes. You cheered Zell up when he was down. I never knew he could think like this about the way I acted with him. It made me realize I was really rude.” He looked at her. “I appreciated you defended me when he said I didn’t respect him. Actually, you seemed to have understood better than him how I am.”

“It’s because sometimes you remind me my brother.”

“You still don’t want to let me help him? I can accept him at the Garden if…”

“Thanks for your concern, Commander, but it’s alright…”

“As you wish. Anyway, I thank you to have told him this. I’m not good in this sort of situation and it helped me a lot that you made him realize he was wrong to think that way. I don’t think I could have found better words than yours.”

“You know, I said nothing in particular…” she said blushing.

“Well, thanks again.”

“You’re welcome. But, if I can give you an advice…”

“Yes?”

“You…shouldn’t look back. Try to value the time you have now.”

“I’m not sure to understand what you mean…”

“Never mind.”

Squall wondered what she meant but he didn’t insist. He knew Sen wouldn’t explain more so he dropped this point.

“I never hated you, Sen.”

“You already said it. But don’t force yourself to tell me that because of Mister Dincht. I understand I’m not easy sometimes…”

“I mean it. I don’t hate you. I can be bossy and cold, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t like you. You’re a good student and you work harder than everyone here. I know you’re doing it for your brother and I’m sure he’s proud of you. But the Garden needs discipline and as you said, you’re not easy sometimes, so I have to be rude.”

“I understand…”

They arrived in front of the library. Squall gave her back the books. “I have to go. Don’t work too hard.”

“Thanks for your help.”

He waved at her and left to join Rinoa at the cafeteria. Sen looked at him leaving. She wondered if Squall would accept to let Seifer come back to the Garden. Actually, she was ready to ask him but she changed her mind. When she told him he shouldn’t look back, she was referring to Seifer. His rudeness was Seifer’s cause and she knew it. Zell explained it to her so she thought maybe he would be able to forgive her brother…but it was probably too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The candidates for the mission were waiting for instructions in the main hall. Sen had been informed by Zell that she would participate too so she arrived in advance. She hated to be late. The other candidates were looking at her, laughing. One of them even called her out.

“Hey Cutie! The preschool class is upstairs!”

But she didn’t let him impress her at all. “Then, what are you waiting for here, idiot? You’re late!” she said back.

The boy stayed stunned and got humiliated when the others began to laugh at him. He blushed and glared at Sen.

“Whoa! She kicked your ass, man!”

He was feeling so ashamed that he walked toward her dangerously. “Little slut! I’m gonna make you take it back!”

“No please…I’m scared!” she mocked. “Come on, fucker! You don’t have the balls to do anything. You’re just a barking dog.”

“You’re fucking dead!” he was about to run to her when Quistis stopped the quarrel.

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone stood straight and saluted her. She was accompanied by Squall, Xu, Zell and Cid.

“This is the first step in your path to become a seed, so behave yourself.”

“Yes Madam!”

Sen remained calm and felt reassured when she saw Zell smiling and winking at her. She would do her best to not disappoint him.

“Listen up: your mission today is simple. You have to escort a shipment of weapons from Dollet to Balamb. This is an order from Balamb weapon shop. The value of the merchandise is important and I remind you that the convoy will cross a conflict zone in Galbadia. Timber is still under Galbadian occupation so some people with bad intention could take the opportunity to steal the merchandise of the convoy. We can’t take any risk. The convoy will leave Dollet station at 03:00 P.M this afternoon to arrive tomorrow morning at Balamb. Your mission is to secure the merchandise during the transport, on board of the train. Four cadets per wagon. Any question?” demanded Squall after have finished his explanation.

No on replied. The instructions were perfectly clear for everyone.

“Good. Instructor Trepe will give you more details, your position and your team.”

“Good luck to everyone.” Concluded Cid.

 

Sen was with three other boys. They looked pretty disappointed to be paired with her and decided to ignore her completely. Squall’s candidate was paired with two girls and one boy. He was assigned to the wagon next to her. Unfortunately for Sen, it wasn’t Zell who coordinated her team, but Xu. Zell was in charge to watch the wagons at the front of the train while Sen was at the back.

For this mission, the candidates took several vessels at Balamb port to reach Dollet quickly. They arrived just after the lunch and waited for the merchandise at Dollet station. Zell didn’t have the time to talk with Sen but he smiled at her from his spot sometimes to encourage her. She was a bit nervous but she did her best to hide it. She stayed near of her team but a bit apart when Ivy joined her.

“So you are Instructor Dincht’s disciple?”

“Yes and?”

He shrugged. “I just wondered why they had chosen you for this mission. You’re clearly under age but I suppose they took you by pity to please Instructor Dincht…”

“What about you, genius? I know you’re just a third year cadet. You’re not supposed to be there either.”

“I’m here because I’m the best of my promotion.”

“And I’m here because I have the best records of the whole garden.”

He sneered at her. “The battlefield is another thing that studies. You’re just good enough to stay on your feet. You even don’t have a proper weapon.”

She showed him her fists. “Those are my weapons and if you want to see me using it, I’d be glad to show you breaking your horse teeth.” She said back threatening.

He seemed to be a bit irritated but kept calm. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction to lose control and to ruin his chance to pass his mission.

“I’ve better things to do to play with a baby like you. Keep thinking whatever you want. Everyone already knows that you owe your place to Instructor Dincht anyway.”

Then, he left and let Sen alone. She felt humiliated. She never asked any special treatment and she thought she did her best to prove her worth…but it wasn’t enough. She suddenly thought about Seifer. She understood why he hated the Garden so much. People were judging her even if they didn’t know anything about her bond with Seifer. It was unfair…

 

“Alright. Everyone gets in now.”

The candidates went to their position and stayed near of their wagon. Sen joined her team. They were talking together, letting her apart.

“I can’t believe this is our mission! It’s so easy and boring…” complained one of them.

“Yes. We will pass it the fingers in the nose!”

“Yeah. Even a baby could do it…” said the last one looking at Sen.

She was about to answer but Xu arrived at this time. “Is everything alright here?”

“Yes Instructor! Nothing to report.” Replied the squad leader.

“Good. I’m gonna check the other wagons. Stay on your guards until we leave Galbadia.”

“Yes Madam!”

Xu left and joined the second wagon she was supposed to watch. Sen wanted to reply to the boys when they laughed at her, but she changed her mind. She was exhausted to fight and to talk back. She had nothing to justify. She had enough and decided to leave her wagon, to stay in the corridor. This way, she wouldn’t have to stay with these idiots and she would be able to watch the merchandise, staying at her position.

_“Fucking idiots. I’ve never asked anything_.” She muttered to herself. “ _Why did Instructor Dincht need to recommend me for this? Everyone thinks that I have a special treatment now!”_

But she couldn’t be mad at Zell. She really liked him and she perfectly knew that if he did something it was because he had a good reason.

_“I thought I did my best…maybe I don’t have my place here? But Seifer made so many sacrifices to send me here, I can’t disappoint him…but I miss him so much. If only I could be by his side instead of being here with this bunch of imbeciles…”_

While she was thinking, a man left his cabin. She recognized the uniform of the driver. But since they were at the end of the train, she wondered what he was doing here. The man was on his back so he hadn’t seen her. 

_“What the hell is he doing here?”_ she wondered. She decided to follow him discreetly. The man took the time to check there was no one behind him. Sen hid each time he turned his head. He arrived at the second-to-last wagon, which was actually Sen’s one, and entered in another cabin. A man was already there. She tried to listen to them through the door but it was impossible.

The train was on the road and was about to reach Timber.

 

* * *

 

During this time, Seifer just finished his job. He was exhausted and hungry. He went to the town and picked a slice of pizza and a soda. He was walking in the streets, eating. He was dressed differently and changed the color of his hair to not be recognized. It was easier to do the job this way. He took his cell phone and sent a message to his sister. He really missed her and wondered what she was doing now. She didn’t reply so he thought she was in class, studying.

_“I did the right choice to send her to the Garden. But I miss her so much…I should go visit her more often.  Maybe I could go Sunday? I’ve nothing to do this day after all.”_

While he was thinking, he saw the train entering to the station, near of the pet shop. He was looking the different wagon and understood quickly it was just a train of merchandise. He was about to walk away when the doors opened. A man went on board at the last wagon. But before the doors closed, he saw Sen in the corridor. She was there, waiting, arms crossed against her chest.

“Sen???”

But the train began to leave; Seifer wondered what she was doing on board and felt something was wrong. He ran after the train and managed to catch it before it left the station. He was outside, at the end of the train, on the last wagon He pushed the door and entered. But he hid immediately when he saw two cadets and Xu walking.  

_“Fuck! This train is full of Seeds. I suppose it’s an operation…but Sen is too young to be sent on mission…”_ he thought, cursing himself to have jumped on board without thinking first.

_“What should I do now? I can’t take the risk to leave this cabin. Even if I changed my appearance, some people could recognize me, especially Xu…”_

The train continued his road and was about to leave Galbadia, going inside of the tunnel when two men left the cabin next to Seifer’s one.

“Ok. I’ll uncouple the two left cars now.”

“What about the seeds?”

“They aren’t seeds, just cadets. Their instructor just left to reach the other car to talk with the instructors so it’s now or never. They are just kids so we’ll take care of them later.”

“Understood.”

 

 

Sen continued to be suspicious and decided to talk with someone about this. She saw Ivy in the corridor.

“Hey.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“I think something is going on. I saw another driver here…where’s Instructor Xu?”

 He laughed at her. “Here we go! Little miss tries to prove she is the best?”

“Shut up, idiot! I tell you something is going on. I’m not trying to impress anyone!”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.”

She understood he wouldn’t help her so she pushed him on her way. “Talking as the commander doesn’t make you look like him. You’re pitiful.”

 She was walking toward the wagon next to hers when the train moved back; she almost fell and caught the wall just in time. Ivy got surprised and fell on his back.

“Fuck! What is happening?” he demanded looking at Sen.

She got up and ran toward the top of the wagon when she understood the two last ones had been uncoupled. The man dressed with the uniform was still there.

“What the …” he began to say but Sen punched him in the face making fall on the rails. The two cars were moving slowly while the rest of train continued his road. Unfortunately for the cadets, Xu just left five minutes ago to talk with Quistis, abandoning her position. Sen gave the alert.

“Everyone gets in here! We have been uncoupled from the rest of the train!!”

Ivy joined Sen and could see by himself she was right. “Oh no…”

“I told you something was going on but you didn’t listen to me! Now, we’re fucked!” she complained. She pushed him away and she knocked at the doors of the other cars to alert people. “Come on! Hurry! Everyone out!!”

Her squad leader went out of the cabin. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Altari?”

 “Someone uncoupled the two last cars from the rest of the train. I pushed him away and he fell on the rails but our cars are stopped in the middle of nowhere while the rest of the train is already far with our instructors! What are we gonna do now, Squad leader?”

“What??”

“She’s right.” Confirmed Ivy. “We have to call the commander and the instructors. “Does anyone have a cell phone?”

They were looking for their cell phone in their pockets, when a man left the cabin at the end of the car with a rifle. Sen saw him just in time to give the alert.

“WATCH OUT! HE’S ARMED!!!”

The man shot but missed to kill the cadets. Most of them went back to their car to hide but some of them had been touched by the bullets. Only Ivy and Sen were still on the corridor.

“FREEZE!” Sen threw him an ice spell which paralyzed the man in front of them. She ran toward him to steal his weapon, followed by Ivy, when the second man that she pushed on the rail went back on board.

“FUCKING BRATS!” he was about to shoot but Ivy hit him and the man missed his target.

During this time, most of the kids inside of the cars left by the windows to escape and to reach Timber since they weren’t far away.

Sen reached the man’s side and took his knives and guns. He was still frozen. Ivy turned his back to the man he just neutralized.

“Where the fuck are the others??” he opened the first door and saw them escaping by the window. “HEY! WHERE ARE YOU LEAVING???”

“There’s no way I would stay here! If you wanna die, it’s your problem!!” replied Sen’s squad leader.

“Wait!!” But Ivy didn’t manage to keep them here. He went back to the corridor and joined Sen.

“Sen?? Are you alright?” asked a familiar voice.

 “Seifer????”

“Seifer?” asked Ivy too.

But no one had the time to reply that the man that Ivy knocked went back on his feet and shot the boy on the back.

“IVY! BEHIND YOU!” yelled Sen. She threw a knife in the man's head and killed him in a single blow. Seifer and Sen joined Ivy quickly to check his injuries.

“Hold on!”

“Argh…my..ba..ck…” moaned in pain the poor boy.

Seifer removed his vest and covered him with it. “Breathe slowly and calm down boy…”

“Do…do you think he will survive?” she asked to Seifer.

“It depends on him. I can remove the bullets but not here. We have to get him out of the train first.”

“S..Sen…I’m..so..rr..y for..earl…” began to say Ivy.

“Not now. Let’s get out of here.”

Seifer held him by the waist with Sen and helped the boy to walk. They didn’t hear the second man coming to them. He targeted Sen and almost touched her with a knife he hid in his shoe when Seifer went between them and blocked his attack.

“SEN! GET DOWN!”

The man pierced his stomach with his knife but Seifer grabbed a gun on the floor and shot him in the head. The guy fell on the floor and died.

“SEIFER! YOU’RE HURT!” panicked Sen.

“I’m..fine…I endured worse. Help me to carry the other one.”

“But…your wound…”

“We can’t..stay here..hurry..” He got up with difficulties and endured the pain to carry the injured boy.

They left the train and went outside. They were a bit far away from Timber to walk since they were injured. They sat on the sand. The boy was still conscious.

“Seifer…”

The poor blonde was sweating because of the pain but he continued to think about the kid first. “I have to remove..the bullets or..he won’t survive. Do you have sleep spells?” asked Seifer to Sen, breathing heavily.

“Yes…but what about you? Let me cure you first…”

“We can’t wait any longer. Use it on him. This way, he won’t suffer.”

“Ok.” She looked at Ivy a last time. “Trust me. You’ll be fine.”

He nodded silently. “Than..k you..”

She casted a sleep spell on him and he fainted. Seifer took off his shirt and searched the bullets in his back with his fingers. He found two quickly.”..it didn’t..go further…but his wound is serious. Use your cure spells on him.”

“But…”

“I’m just..hurt lightly compared..to him; I can deal with it. He...will die if you don’t use it..on him. Do it now.”

She hesitated but she finally casted the cura spells she had on him. She kept a last one for Seifer and used it on him. Seifer took his cell phone and called an ambulance.

“Help would be here in few minutes. Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked to his sister.

“No I’m fine, thanks to you. But what were you doing on board?”

“I saw you in the train when you arrived at Timber. I wondered what you were doing there so I went on board…”

“It was supposed to be a simple mission. We just had to watch this merchandise until we reach Balamb.”

“You’re too young to be sent on mission. Why did they choose you?”

“I don’t know. Ivy is under age too but it’s true that I was the younger one. People said that it was thanks to Instructor Dincht that I have been chosen.”

“Fucking Chicken-wuss!! He put you in danger knowing you weren’t old enough to make this mission!!”

“No. Don’t blame Instructor Dincht please…I’m sure he did it for my own good.”

“Yeah and where is he right now? And I don’t talk about the rest of your team and the other instructors! And they dared refuse me to the seed exam because I “abandoned” my team?”

Sen held her brother in her little arms. “I missed you…”

Seifer calmed down and hugged her back. “I missed you too, sweetie. Thank God you haven’t been hurt…”

“You’re always here to protect me…even when you’re far away.”

“Isn’t my duty to protect you?”

“Yes…”

 

The ambulance arrived. Seifer noticed it and got up. “Come on. Let’s go.”

They helped them to take care of Ivy and one doctor checked Seifer’s injury on the road. “Your stomach has been pierced. You need to make surgery.” He explained.

“What about the kid?”

“You did a good job treating his wound but it looks serious. It depends of him. We can’t do anything else now. We have to wait.”

 

The ambulance arrived at Timber hospital. They brought Ivy in the emergencies but Seifer went out of the car and took the opportunity of the confusion to leave. Sen went after him;

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t stay here.”

“But you need surgery. The doc said that…”

“I’ll go to see a doctor but not at the hospital.” He hugged her and kissed her forehead. “Take care of you. I’ll see you later.”

“Seifer…”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry for me.” He caressed her hair tenderly and left quickly. Sen stayed immobile, feeling useless and looking at him until he disappeared completely. She went back to the hospital.

 

* * *

When Squall and the rest of the group understood what happened, they didn’t have any other choice to continue their road until Balamb. Arrived there, they went back with the Ragnarok to go faster. Fortunately, Laguna came to Balamb to visit Cid this day, so they could use it. On the road, they received a call from the cadets who ran away. They explained that Ivy and Sen disappeared and didn’t know where they were. They lied, pretending to have fought bravely against the robbers…

Zell was shaking. He couldn’t help to be scared for Sen. He was the one who recommended her for this mission and now, maybe she was already dead.

“I don’t understand how it happened…” said Xu.

Zell lost his self-control and yelled at her. “Maybe nothing would have happened you had stayed at your position!!”

“What??”

“You perfectly heard me! You were supposed to stay at your position! Why the fuck did you leave a group of cadets alone???”

“Zell, that’s enough! That’s not Xu’s fault…” started to say Quistis but no one could calm him.

“OF COURSE THIS IS HER FAULT!!” he glared at her with hatred. “Are you happy now?”

“Why should I be happy? Are you idiot?”

“You always hated Sen and now she’s gone, I suppose you’re satisfied?”

Xu felt hurt. “Is that what you think I feel?”

Squall stopped the discussion. “Stop it, Zell. We know you have a special bond with Sen and believe me, we all are worried for her and Ivy. But blaming Xu won’t change anything now.”

Zell continued to fix her with anger. “You better pray that she is still alive because I would never forgive you if something happened to her.”

Xu didn’t reply and swallowed Zell’s hatred hard. She knew she made a terrible mistake abandoning her position. It was true that she never really liked Sen, but the kid was brave and worked hard. She didn’t deserve to die so young…

 

When the Ragnarok landed near of Timber, the gang went directly to the first hospital. The cadets who had been injured called them from there. One of them made his report to Squall.

“So, when we found this man uncoupled our cars to the rest of the train, we neutralized him with the other one and we left to reach Timber to take care of the injured ones.”

“It’s alright. You did a good job, soldier. You can rest now.”

“Yes Sir.”

Zell joined them. “What about Sen and Ivy? When was the last time you saw them?”

“hum…actually, the two of them ran away from the train while we were fighting against the robbers so we don’t know where they went…” lied the boy.

“YOU LIAR!” Zell literally jumped on him. Squall stopped him just in time.

“Zell! Calm down!”

“Sen would have never done something like that! You liar!”

Squall faced the boy and waved at him. “You’re dismissed.”

“Yes Sir.”

Zell looked at Squall, still angry. “Why do you let him go? He’s lying! You know that!”

“I know it sounds strange…I mean, I don’t know very well Sen but I don’t see her doing that…and certainly not Ivy. But all the cadets said the same thing so…”

“Then, they all lied!”

“It doesn’t matter for now on. We have to find them first.”

Quistis and Irvine joined them. “Squall! Zell!”

“What?”

“The second hospital in Timber called the Garden. Ivy and Sen are there!”

“Really? Are they safe??”

“Yes. Sen hasn’t been hurt at all but Ivy has been shot in the back. The doctor said he will survive thanks to the first aid he received immediately after have been hurt.”

“Thank God…” sighted Zell.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Sen was waiting in the room, next to Ivy. She was exhausted and hadn’t slept at all since they arrived when the boy finally opened his eyes.

“Hey…how are you feeling?”

“S..Sen??”

“Yes. You’re safe now. You are at the hospital.”

The boy took the time to look around him. “Where…is he?”

“Who?”

“…Seifer.”

She looked down. “He left when we arrived at the Hospital.”

“I see…” He stared at Sen smiling. “Who is he for you?”

“My…brother.” She knew she couldn’t lie to him. He heard her calling him by his name so it was obvious that they were intimate. “Listen, i…”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

“Huh?”

“He saved my life…and I saw how much you cared about him. I’m not that ungrateful…”

“Why are you doing this for me?”

“Why should I denounce you anyway? He didn’t do anything wrong to begin with. I heard you talking with him while I was unconscious so I know he has nothing to do with the attack and he was just here because he saw you.”

“Ah…you heard us?”

“Yes. I wondered often why you looked so sad at the Garden…but I have my answer now. You miss him.”

“What? Where you stalking me or something?”

“No. I worked hard to be the best so I was often at the library too. I saw you there a couple of times. But despite my work, it was never enough to be better than you. I think I was jealous of you…I thought you owed everything you had thanks to Instructor Dincht but I understand now I was wrong…I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“Never mind. I already forgot anyway. You’re not the first one to say it and you won’t be the last either…”

“I regret deeply what I said. You fight well and bravely. You saved me with your brother and I will never forget it.”

“Well, if you keep the secret about Seifer, it’s all what I want.”

“It’s not enough. I mean, if I do that, I would be even with your brother to have saved me but not with you. I want to thank you properly.”

“You don’t need to…”

“Ok. Let me invite you at Balamb for a drink. Sounds good for you?”

“Wait, wait…are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe. Maybe not…”

She laughed at him. “Fine for me.”

“Good!” Ivy took her hand. “Hey…is it because of Seifer that you changed your name?”

“No. My name is Altari. Seifer and I don’t have the same father…I’m wearing my mother’s name.”

“Hum…but why did he send you to the Garden?”

“Because he didn’t have enough money to take care of me. He couldn’t find a real job so…he sold his gunblade to pay my fees at the Garden.”

Ivy looked sad hearing her story. “I’m sorry…”

“I don’t want your pity.”

“Yes…” he laughed at her. “You’re so proud…just like him.”

“You gave me your word. You won’t tell anything about Seifer?”

“I won’t. Promised. Judging by your reaction, I suppose it’s more important for him that for you…”

“I don’t care about what people think about him or about me. But Seifer made so many sacrifices to send me to the Garden to give me a better life that I don’t want to disappoint him…”

“I understand; my lips are sealed.”

“Thanks…”

 

 

The gang arrived one hour later at the hospital. Sen was in the waiting room to let Ivy have some rest when she saw them coming.

“Commander…”

But Zell pushed Squall lightly on his way and rushed toward Sen. “SEN!”

“Instructor Dincht! I…”

He didn’t let her finish talking that he hugged her tightly. “Thank Hyne you’re safe! I was so worried for you…”

She felt a bit embarrassed to be in this position, especially in front of the Squall and the rest of the instructors but she didn’t push him away. On the contrary. She hugged him back.

“I’m alright, Sensei. Don’t worry…”

But it was too much for Zell who literally cracked. He didn’t let her go and began to cry on her shoulder softly. She understood it and pressed her hand on his hair to comfort him.

“It’s ok now…I’m fine.”

 “I’m so relieved…Forgive me. I shouldn’t have recommended you for this mission…it was too risky. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you…”

“I’m alright. Look: I’m not even injured.”

“Yes…”

After some minutes, Zell finally found his cool again. Sen took his hands and squeezed it to cheer him up. “Thank you, Sensei. I know I can count on you. It really means a lot to me to see that you trusted me enough to recommend me for this mission. I’m sorry to not have been worth to succeed…”

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault. But what happened?”

“hum…”

Squall put his hand on Zell’s shoulder. “Zell, let her rest a bit. She looks exhausted. You did a good job, Sen.”

“Thank you, commander.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll bring you back to the Garden. Come with me.”

“But…Ivy is…”

“We will take care of him; Thanks for your hard work.” Concluded Squall.

She nodded and left with Zell, Selphie and Irvine.

 

Squall and Quistis went to see Ivy.

“Ivy. How are you?”

“Co..Commander..” Ivy tried to raise on his back but Quistis stopped him.

“Don’t move. You’re too weak to make any effort. No need to be so formal.”

“Sorry…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess…thanks to Sen.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. She saved me when one of the men shot me on the back…and she treated my wound waiting for the ambulance.”

“Really? But what happened? The other cadets said you and Sen ran away while they were fighting against the robbers?”

“WHAT???” screamed in shock Ivy, reopening his wound. “OUCH!”

“Calm down and stop moving.” Said Quistis helping him to go back on his previous position.

“The little..fuckers! All of them ran away…only Sen and I stayed to fight. Fortunately, there was also another passenger who helped us…”

“Another passenger you said?” asked Squall frowning. “Who was it?”

“I don’t know. Probably someone who got on board without paying his ticket. He wasn’t with them…and he helped Sen to heal me before leaving. He left when we arrived at the hospital.”

“I see…so you two stayed to fight and defeated your opponents with this stranger and you arrived here, right?”

“Yes Sir. I swear it’s exactly what happened. All of them escaped by the windows while we were fighting…Sen has been incredible…”

“Seems like you guys became friends?” noticed Quistis smiling.

“Yes. She stayed by my side until I woke up…she saved my life. I would be already dead without her…and I’ve been so rude with her just before the mission. I’m so ashamed…”

“I’m sure she forgave you.”

“Yes but it doesn’t mean I forgive myself. I was wrong about her…I thought she had been recommended by Instructor Dincht and that she didn’t deserve to be on this mission…but she is the best of us.”

Squall looked at Quistis and made her understand they better leave to let him rest. “You look tired; We’re gonna leave now. Have some rest.”

“Thank you Commander and Instructor Trepe.”

“You did a good job. See you at the Garden.”

 

* * *

 

Seifer went back to Dollet and headed directly to the pub. The bartender let him pass and he arrived in the other room.

“Seifer. You’re late. What happened? I received the confirmation you finished your job since three hours…” said the boss.

“Where’s the doc?”

“Why?”

“I need his help.” Seifer removed his hand from his stomach and showed his wound. He almost fell on his knees but one of the men grabbed him before he touched the floor.

The boss looked at him, worried. “Bring him to the doc. Looks like serious.”

“Yes Boss.”

 

They brought him quickly without wasting more time. The boss accompanied them and stayed in the waiting room during the time that the doc was treating his wound. After two hours, he went to see him.

“How is he?”

“His stomach has been pierced. He won’t be able to work for two weeks, maybe more…” replied the doc, wiping his hands full of blood with a towel.

“Are you serious? I need him!”

“I know but it would be too risky to use him in his state.”

“Damn!” the man kicked the chair in front of him with his foot, frustrated. “I can’t wait that longer. Find a way to “fix” him. I give him five days.”

Then, he left the place. The doc knew it would be dangerous to let Seifer work like this but he couldn’t help it. He received orders and had to deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately after the mission, Zell brought Sen back to the Garden. He had been relieved to see she hadn’t been hurt during the assault. He couldn’t help to feel responsible. After all, he was the one who recommended her for this mission. She was young, yes, but he thought she could do it. Actually, she did it pretty well, because she stopped the thieves and saved Ivy. But she could have died this day. Zell felt terribly guilty after that. Even if everything was alright now, he couldn’t help it. If something had happened to Sen, he would have never recovered. She was as a little sister for him. He considered her more like a member of his family than his disciple. Since their return, she tried everything to cheer him up saying she was alright and all, but nothing really worked to convince Zell. It made her happy to see how much Zell treasured her. It reminded her Seifer. The more she stayed with Zell, the more she wondered if she could tell him about her brother. Ivy and Matron already knew. Zell was the closest person at the Garden and the second one she cherished the most, so he would understand…but there was still something which stopped her. Zell had a difficult relationship with Seifer, so even if he really cared about her, it didn’t mean he would forgive and accept Seifer. She needed more time and more confidence before saying it to him.

 

Two days after the mission, Zell went back to Dollet. Squall had sent him to reassure the clients and the authorities after what happened. Since the merchandise left Dollet, they had to justify, even if the attack happened in Timber. Besides, since the situation was still tensed between Timber (under Galbadia’s authority) and Dollet, Zell had to pacify the relationships.

 

 

After his mission, he decided to make a stop at the Nautilus. His gloves began to be used, so time had come to upgrade it.

“Hello.”

“…” The shop’s owner wasn’t particularly friendly. He just looked at Zell, waiting for his request.

 _“What a jerk_ …” thought Zell. “I’d like to upgrade my weapons.” He held him his gloves and the owner took it. He moved away, in the background of his shop.

 

During this time, Zell waited, but after some minutes, he got bored, so he started to take a look around, admiring the weapons, when one of it caught his attention.

“What?” He moved closer and recognized the beautiful sword. He had seen it more than once, so he couldn’t have forgotten it. “Hyperion…”

He wondered what Seifer’s gunblade was doing here. Seifer wouldn’t have sold it, even for one million gils. So, if his sword was here, it meant he had sold it by despair or he had been killed and someone who found it decided to sell it.

The owner went back after fifteen minutes. “It’s done.”

Zell approached and took his gloves. “How much?”

“3500 gils.”

Zell held his ID card, allowing him to confirm his identity, then, he gave him his credit card.

“Tell me: how did you get this sword there?” asked Zell.

“What sword?”

“The gunblade.”

“Not your business.”

Zell began to be annoyed by the owner’s attitude, but there was nothing he could do. Arguing with him wouldn’t help.

“How much do you want for it?”

The man raised an eye-brown. He noticed Zell’s determination and decided to use this opportunity to get more money.

“30 000 gils.”

“No way in hell! I won’t give you more than 15 000 gils.”

“25 000 gils.”

Zell took the time to think, then, answered. “20 000 gils and you tell me how you got it.”

“Agreed.” He man held his hand and Zell grabbed it, shaking it. He paid and the two guys went to the sword.

“So? How did you get it?”

“Someone brought it for sale.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know his name. A tall blonde guy.”

“With a scar between the eyes?”

“Yes.”

Now, Zell had his answer. Seifer really sold Hyperion. That meant he was really in the need.

“Do you know if he lives here?”

“He used to live here. I saw him a couple of times with a little girl. But I haven't seen him lately.”

“A little girl you say?”

“Yes. I don’t know who she is and I don’t care. Take it and leave now. I’ve no time to waste talking about this.”

Zell took the weapon and left the shop without even saying goodbye. The owner was an idiot, so he knew he wouldn’t get more information. He went back to his hotel and took his bag before returning to the Garden with the train. During the road, he didn’t stop thinking about this. Seifer with a little girl? Who was it? A friend? A daughter? Or…a sister? He blinked suddenly and started to have some doubts.

 _“No…I must be wrong…They don’t have the same name anyway…”_ he said to himself.    

 

When he arrived at Balamb, he didn’t come back to the Garden immediately. He went to his home first, to depose the gunblade in his bedroom. He would deal with it later. Then, he returned to the Garden and made his report to Squall. He kept the rest of the information he got for himself. He even didn’t speak to Sen about his doubts, and acted as if nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

A week after the mission, Ivy finally left the hospital. The announcement of the results for the mission had been delayed until his return. Sen didn’t really care. She was worried for Seifer. Since that day, he hadn’t contacted her. He just sent her messages saying that he was alright, but it didn’t reassure her at all. Of course Seifer was strong but it didn’t mean that he was invincible.

 

At the end of the day, Sen was walking in the corridor, when someone called her.

“Sen!”

She turned around and recognized Ivy. “Hey…you shouldn’t run this way. Your wound isn’t completely healed.”

“Oh…so cute! You’re worried for me?” teased the boy.

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot! I just say that for your own good.”

“You ruined your charm in one sentence. It’s horrible to hear a girl talking so crudely…”

“Like it or not. I don’t give a shit. That’s the way I talk.”

The boy moved closer, smiling seductively. “Well, I like it. It’s not really sexy, but I like your hot temper.”

“And so? Don’t start imagining things.”

“What? Am I not good enough for you?”

“Is that a proposal?”

“Maybe? Maybe not?”

“Well, when you will decide, tell me. I’m leaving.”

Ivy grabbed her by the arm. “Hey! I’m kidding. Why are you leaving so fast?”

“I promised to train with Instructor Dincht tonight.”

“Oh…what about our drink?”

“I can’t tonight.”

“So…maybe tomorrow?”

“You know they’re gonna give the results of the last mission tomorrow?”

“Yeah. This way, we could celebrate together?”

“Do you really think we passed?”

“Do you doubt?”

“Kinda…I mean, after all what these bastards said about us, I wouldn’t be surprised to see the Commander believe in it.”

“The Commander knows the truth. Don’t worry for that.”

“That’s their word against ours. We are two against six.”

“But we were there, not them. Besides, Instructor Dincht probably defended you so…”

Sen became suddenly annoyed and glared at him. “What? Do you think I always need Instructor Dincht for everything?”

“Hey, relax! I just said that because I know that…”

“You know what? You think I’m not good enough? That I owe my place here only thanks to Instructor Dincht?”

“No!”

“You said it earlier, so why don’t you say what you really think instead of implying things?!”

“I apologized, ok? I was wrong to think that way. I know you’re good. Why are you so angry tonight? What did I do wrong?”

“I’m tired to justify myself all the time. I worked hard to be the best but no one sees that. You apologized but you continue to think the same way. I’ve asked nothing to Instructor Dincht.”

Ivy looked embarrassed and understood he probably hurt Sen’s feelings. “Sorry. I think I was just jealous about you. I understand what you can feel. I worked hard too and in the end, it wasn’t enough against you.”

“I’m not in a contest with you.”

“Yes, I know.”

Sen believed in him so she decided to be nice. “Sorry to be so rude tonight. I’m just a bit stressed…”

“Is it because of your brother?”

“Why do you think it’s related to him?”

“I guess. Did you get some news about him since that day?”

“No…he just sent me a message saying he was alright, but I haven’t spoken to him since we met. I’m worried.”

“He’s a big boy, don’t worry.”

“He’s my only family. If I don’t worry for him, who will?”

“It’s not like he didn’t ask for it…” replied Ivy.

“What did you say??” asked immediately Sen aggressively.

“Forget it…I don’t want to argue with you because of him.” Ivy turned around and began to walk away. But Sen grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. There was no way that she would let somebody insulting her dear brother.

“What do you mean by that? Answer me!”

“I’m not his biggest fan. I didn’t forget what I owe him but your brother is a traitor and a criminal…”

“DON’T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT HIM THIS WAY! MOTHERFUCKER!” she literally grabbed his collar, shaking his body with vigor.

 “You know as I do that I said the truth!” he pushed her away.

“HE SAVED YOUR FUCKING WORTHLESS LIFE!”

“AND HOW MANY LIVES DID HE TAKE?”

Sen couldn’t support more and punched him in the face, making the boy fall on the floor. He rubbed his cheek, fixing the girl.

“I made a promise. I won’t say anything about your bond with him.” He said, still looking at her.

“Do whatever you want. I don’t give a flying fuck. If you insult my brother, you insult me. Don’t you dare coming closer if you wanna stay alive.” Sen fixed him with disgust before leaving for the training center, without even turning back.

 

 

She arrived five minutes later. Zell was already fighting some monsters, when he saw her.

“Sen.”

“Sorry for the late…”

“Where were you?”

“Oh…I just forgot my gloves in my bedroom, so I came back to take it.” She lied.

Zell stared at her with interrogation. He knew she was lying because she never removed her gloves. Besides, he noticed she looked bothered by something, but he didn’t insist.

“Ok. Let’s start.”

“Yes Sir!”

 

The two of them started to train, but after ten minutes, Zell understood it wouldn’t work. Sen was too distracted to fight correctly and she was doing mistakes that she never did usually.

“Let’s stop.” He finally proposed.

“What?”

“You’re not good today. If you can’t focus, there’s no need to waste our time.”

She looked down, embarrassed. “My apologies…”

Zell walked away and made her a sign to follow him. She nodded and joined him. After some minutes, they arrived at the secret area. There was nobody tonight fortunately.

“Do you want to talk?” asked Zell.

Sen sat on the balcony handrail, fixing the sky. “Sorry for tonight. I think I’m a bit stressed about the results tomorrow…”

Zell knew she was lying again. It wasn’t her type to worry for something like that. She wasn’t even supposed to pass the exam since she was underage.

“You did your job. Why are you so worried?”

“I don’t know if the Commander believed in me. I mean, there were six against me, so…”

“But Ivy gave the same version of the facts. Besides, you saved him…”

“But we lost the merchandise.”

“Never mind. I prefer to have lost the merchandise than your life.” Zell stroked her hair tenderly. “But I don’t think this is the reason why you’re so upset tonight. Tell me the truth.”

“…” she sighted, playing with her fingers nervously. “People think that I owe my place in the Garden to you…”

“When did you start to care about people’s opinion?”

“I don’t care! But…it hurts to hear that. I work hard every day and no one sees it. It’s unfair…”

“You know, the other instructors also complain about my lack of objectivity when it concerns you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And you know what? I don’t care. Of course I trust you and I have a special bond with you. But I can be objective. If I say you’re good enough, it’s because it’s true and not because I like you. The only important thing is to know is that you’ve won your place because of your hard work. People can fuck themselves if they have something to complain about.”

“Yes…thank you, Instructor Dincht.”

“No need to thank me, I mean it. I’ll always be there for you, any time you want.”

“I know. Thank you.” She jumped from the handrail and hugged Zell with affection. “Thanks to be there for me.”

“You’re welcome.”

She released him and yanked. “I think I should go to my room. It’s already late.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

They were about to leave when Zell stopped her. “Sen?”

“Yes?”

“Do…do you trust me?”

She looked surprised by the sudden question. “Of course I do! But why do you ask?”

“Because me, I trust you. You know everything about me. I’ve never lied to you.”

“I know.”

“So…I expect the same thing about you. No secret between us, ok?”

“Sure.”

“So…” Zell moved closer and faced her. “If you had something to say, you would tell me, right?”

“Yes. For sure!”

“Do you have something you wanna tell me?” he tried, keeping his eyes on her. He wanted to check her sincerity.

Sen seemed to hesitate. Maybe she should tell him? But she got surprised and wondered why Zell suddenly asked this. Maybe he was worried for her after the last mission and thought she hid him something? There was no way he could know anything about Seifer. Ivy promised that he hadn’t said anything…but could she really trust him?

“Nothing in particular. But I promise to come to you if there’s something.”

Zell felt a bit disappointed, but hid it, nodding. He expected she could be more honest with him. But maybe it was too soon? Or maybe he was wrong after all?

“Ok. Let’s go to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

The next day.

All the candidates were waiting in the alley, at the first floor. The results were about to be announced. Sen wasn’t nervous at all. Actually, she didn’t care. She just wanted to go back to her bedroom to have some rest. She had a bad night and hadn’t slept very well. Plus, her quarrel with Ivy didn’t help.

The boy was in front of her and tried to get her attention, keeping his eyes on her. But she ignored him on purpose. She had no desire to speak with him after what he said about her brother. But strangely, even if people used to say these bad things about Seifer, it affected her more this time. Maybe because she thought she could trust him?

Quistis, Squall, Zell and Xu finally arrived in the hall with the list of the candidates who passed. Everyone fixed them with stress, waiting for the announcement. Squall began to say the names in each team, when after five minutes, he arrived at Ivy and Sen’s teams.

“And for the two last teams…Sen Altari and Ivy Grey.”

The rest of the two teams blinked, in shock, realizing that they all failed. The instructors congratulated the ones who passed, applauding. Zell was particularly proud of his discipline and smiled at her. Sen found her smile again when he understood she made Zell proud of her. She gave a quick look to Ivy who was smiling happily. He wasn’t only happy for himself but also for Sen. They had passed together.

“The successful candidates are expected in the headmaster’s office. For the others, you’re dismissed.”

 

 

Sen and Ivy joined the rest of the candidates and walked toward the elevator. Sen walked faster to avoid Ivy. The boy felt sad when he saw her leaving quickly without waiting for him. He understood he went too far yesterday and he was determined to make up with her.

When they came in Cid’s office, they saluted the headmaster with the Commander, before receiving their medals.

“You made the first step to become a seed. But the road is still long to be a complete soldier. Never forget for what you fight. Never forget where you belong, and keep always in your mind that you fight to protect people. We don’t make killers, but mercenaries. Yes, maybe one day, you will have to do dangerous and difficult things. As a soldier, you must follow the orders. But be assured that your mission is first of all to rescue and save people. We want fighters who will be able to protect the world against any possible danger. That’s why we fight. That’s why we live: to protect our families, our friends and innocents. Be proud of you. Congratulations.” Concluded Cid, clapping his hands.

 

After that, Squall gave a medal and said a word to each candidate. Then, everyone left and celebrated his victory in the main hall. Sen had stayed with Zell a bit longer to talk with him.

“Finally done. Happy?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m relieved it’s over…”

“I knew you would pass. You are my disciple after all!” said Zell proudly.

“I wouldn’t have done it without you.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Sen. You would have done it with or without me.”

“I owe you everything that I know.”

“You worked hard. You owe everything to yourself only. I’m proud of you…and I’m sure your brother too.”

Mentioning Seifer made her feel bad. She would have given everything to have him here right now with her. She wanted so bad to show him she did it…or at least, the first step to become a seed. He would be proud of her.

“You should give him a call to tell him. He will be happy for you.”

“Yes. Thanks again.”

“Congratulations. See you later Sen.”

She waved at him and left. She took her cell phone and composed Seifer’s number, but the only voice she could hear was the voice mail. She sighted, depressed and hung up without letting a message.

 

Behind her, someone approached.

“hey…”

She recognized the voice and turned around, ready to fight. “If you came to say other bad things about my brother, you can fuck yourself because I’m not in the mood right now…”

“I came to apologize.”

She fixed him, still annoyed.

“Can we talk together please?”

She hesitated. But Ivy seemed to be really sorry. He insisted.

“Please?”

“Ok. But just five minutes.”

“Fine. Can we go somewhere else?”

 

She nodded and they went to the Campus. Since the place was still damaged because of the battle with Galbadia Garden, no one stayed there, so they were sure to not be disturbed.

Ivy sat on the bench but Sen stayed on her feet.

“Don’t you want to sit?”

“No. I’m fine. Hurry up and say what you have to.”

The boy took the time to choose the right words. “My uncle died in the destruction of Trabia Garden during the last war.”

“…” Sen didn’t interrupt him. She got quickly why Ivy was saying that to her.

“He was my father’s little brother. I was there when people from Trabia called to tell us. My dad never recovered from this. So, when I told him I wanted to become a seed, he didn’t take it well. But I managed to make him accept my decision when I said that I wanted to protect people from the pain he was enduring because of his brother’s death…I wanted to save people. When I said that, he changed his mind and he encouraged me. That’s why I worked so hard. It wasn’t just a question of ego or something. I did it for my Dad…as you did for your brother.”

“…”

“I understand what you can feel. For the entire world, Seifer Almasy is a criminal. But for you, he’s just your brother and your only family. It’s unfair to make you carry on your shoulders the weight of his mistakes.”

“I’m sorry for your uncle but it doesn’t change anything for me. Even if I have to be the last person in the world to defend him, I will.”

“I don’t want to argue with you because of this. What happened isn’t your fault and…”

“We are a family. I accepted him like he is, with his qualities, his defaults and his mistakes. If you can’t accept it, then, I don’t want to see you again.”

Ivy took her hand gently. “He killed my uncle…not in person, yes, but he’s responsible of his death. But on the other side, he saved my life. I consider we’re even. So, please: Let’s be friends.”

“Why…are you doing this?” wondered Sen. “If it’s because you consider you owe us this, I told you I’m fine as long as you keep it for you and…”

“Nothing is forcing me to keep silent about your brother’s identity. I could have said it to the Commander a long time ago. But I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because…I don’t want you hate me.”

Sen blushed. She saw Ivy was sincere. He could have told it to Squall, but he hadn’t done it. Now she knew Ivy’s story, she felt ashamed to have reacted this way.

“I’m sorry for yesterday. I didn’t know for your uncle.”

“It’s ok…”

She sat at his side, still holding his hand. “Seifer never spoke about his past. But he didn’t want to share this heritage with me. I suppose this is why he sent me here.”

“Did he have regrets?”

“Yes. I can tell you that it wasn’t easy for him to live with this culpability. I still can remember the way people were glaring at him in the streets…or the way he was begging to have a job.”

“What does he do right now?”

“I don’t know and that’s why I’m worried for him.”

“Why don’t you tell it to Instructor Dincht? I’m sure he would help him.”

“I thought more than once about this. But Instructor Dincht isn’t in good terms with Seifer. My brother used to make fun of him all the time, so if I told him that we are related, I’m not sure he would react very well…”

“So, what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. I’m waiting for Seifer’s call…that’s the only thing I could do now.”

“Ok. You don’t have to worry. I made you a promise.”

“Thank you.”

“So…are you still ok for a drink at Balamb?”

“So, it’s a date?”

“We can say so. What’s your answer?”

“I never refuse a free drink. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Fine for me.”

“Good. I need to return some books to the library, so I’ll see you later?”

“Ok. Send me a message when you will be ready and we’ll meet somewhere to leave for Balamb.”

“Alright. See you.”

“Bye.”

Sen was about to leave when she stopped. She turned around and smiled a last time at Ivy, before leaving. The boy couldn’t help to blush. Sen was pretty cute and he really liked her hot temper. He was impatient to see her tomorrow.

 

* * *

The next day.

Ivy was still waiting for Sen’s message. He decided to go to the cafeteria to have a coffee.

Sen returned her books to the library and borrowed others. She sent a message to Ivy and she walked toward her bedroom. She took the time to take a shower and to look for good clothes. It was her first date and she couldn’t help to wonder the way she had to act. Should she stay herself or should she try to be more girly? People used to complain a lot about her crude way to talk. In the other way, ivy said he liked her hot temper, so she didn’t want to change for anyone. If people couldn’t accept her the way she was, that meant she didn’t need them. It made her think about Seifer. When the two of them met, Seifer accepted her immediately, without even wondering if it was a good idea or not. He took her with him and loved her unconditionally. But now, he was far away. She wondered often if everything was alright for him. She missed the old good times where they were living in Dollet. She would give anything to go back to this period of her life…this time was the best days of her life.

“I’m sure he’s okay. He promised to come back. I have to believe in him…” she said to herself. She shook her head to erase the bad thoughts of her mind and prepared herself.

 

 

Ivy finished his drink, when he received a message from Sen. He answered, saying he would wait for her at the entrance of the Garden. He picked up his jacket and left the cafeteria, smiling. He was walking toward the exit, when Oron hit him accidentally.

“Oh! Sorry, man!”

“It’s ok. I wasn’t paying attention.” Replied Ivy. He smiled at him politely and walked away.

Oron looked at him leaving, smirking. He used his cell phone to write a message and left right away the cafeteria.

 

In the alleys, Ivy was walking peacefully, when he met a group of students. He recognized them, since they were the candidates of his team, who hadn’t passed. They glared at him with hatred. Ivy tried to ignore them, but they went on his way, blocking the passage.

“Move.” Asked Ivy, without fear. They could be five against one, he wasn't afraid at all.

“Where are you going so fast, baby boy?”

“Not your damn business. Move.”

The boys laughed. “So rude…we just wanted to congratulate you. Anyway, where’s your sugar-girl?”

“I’ve no time to waste with you.” Ivy tried to force the way, but they pushed him back.

“You really think that you’re better than us, huh?”

“I don’t think so, I know it. I passed. You didn’t.”

They lost their smiles and threatened him with their eyes. “Without you and the other bitch, we could have passed.”

“Don’t you dare talking about her this way!” Ivy lost his temper and hit the leader’s shoulders violently. The boy didn’t reply. He just put his hands up, to mock him.

“Whoa! I didn’t know you like them so young, man…did you already eat her pussy?” they teased him.

Ivy was about to punch him, when the rest of the group stood in front of him. The leader looked behind Ivy and made a sign to his guys, to release him.

“Let’s go, guys. We have better things to do than playing with this kid.”

“Yeah! Studying for your next exam!” joked Ivy.

They looked at him angrily, but didn’t reply or fight back. They just gave him a last warning.

“Don’t worry. Your turn will come.” Then, they left. Ivy took the time to look at them and didn’t notice Oron passing behind him and going at the opposite side. The boy shrugged and went to the entrance. There was no way that a bunch of losers would ruin his mood for his first date.

 

 

During this time, Sen finally finished to prepare herself. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red top.  She made an effort for her hair cut for once: instead of her classic pony tail, she had decided to let her hair down. She hadn’t cut her hair since a long time ago, so it was pretty long. She was so nervous that she didn’t hear Zell calling her. It was just when he touched her shoulder that she realized his presence.

“Hey!”

“Oh! Instructor Dincht! Sorry, I didn’t hear you…”

“It’s ok.” Zell looked at her, amazed. “Whoa! It’s the first time I saw you with your hair down…”

“Does it suit me?”

“Yes! You’re beautiful! But tell me, where are you going like that?”

She stared at her feet, blushing. “Hum…I’m just going to Balamb to have a drink…”

“Alone?” Teased Zell.

“No…with Ivy.”

“Oh…so, it’s a date?”

“No!” She replied immediately. “Just a friendly outing…”

Zell laughed at her gently. “If you say so…”

It started to get on her nerves, so she decided to hurry up. “I should go. Ivy is waiting for me at the entrance and…” she was cut by a little signal, coming from her pocket. She searched her cell phone and checked it.

“Something’s wrong?” demanded Zell.

“No. It’s ivy. He asks me to join him in the secret area, behind the training center.”

“So, it’s a date! Everyone knows that’s the best place of the Garden to flirt!”

“We went there together more than once and we never flirted.” Mentioned Sen.

“But we went there to rest after the training. That’s different.” Zell encouraged her. “Don’t be so tense, ok? He’s a nice guy. Just be careful and run away if you meet a t-rex.”

“No problem! What about you? Where are you going tonight?”

“I’m gonna visit my Ma. There’s a long time I haven’t seen her.”

“Say Hi to her for me.”

“Sure. Go now and have a good time!”

“Thanks! You too. See you later.” Sen waved at Zell and left in the opposite direction, going to the training center.

 

She stayed on her guards because of the monsters. She hadn’t taken her gloves with her and she didn’t want to dirty her clothes. She arrived near of the door of the secret area, when she heard a noise coming from a bush. She hadn’t had the time to turn around that she received a violent kick in the hips from behind. She fell on her knees, caught by the surprise, and received a second one in the stomach, making her gasp. She managed to find the strength to hit her opponent, when she realized they were several. Still in pain and disoriented, she couldn’t see where all of them were coming from. Another guy punched her hard in the face, breaking her nose in one sitting. The poor girl fell on the floor, trying to find her mind and covering her bleeding nose. Then, she felt her arms and legs grabbed and tied with a rode. The guys tied each limb of her body with a rode to a knife, planted on the ground.

“What..the fuck..” struggled the poor Sen, but the only thing she could see was shadows and blood.

“Fucking slut! You made us fail to our exam. Payback time!” said one of the guys. “You’re gonna love this, baby!”

The five guys hit her during several minutes: in the face, in the stomach, in the hips or in the back…no part of her body could escape from this torment. She was struggling as hard as she could, but in vain. She was in pain and started to breathe with difficulties. She understood she probably had ribs broken, so she tried to protect herself, because she knew there was more to come. But she wasn’t prepared for the next. When they saw she hadn’t the strength to fight back anymore, they literally ripped her clothes off, exposing her fragile body to their lecherous look.

“Now, you’re gonna taste what a real man is…”

 

 

Zell arrived at the entrance of the Garden and recognized a familiar figure. He frowned, surprised to see the boy here.

“Ivy?”

“Instructor Dincht.” Saluted the young man. “Good evening.”

“But…what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to meet Sen?”

“Hum…yes. How do you know?”

“I just met her in the dormitory. She told me she had to meet you in the secret area of the training center.”

“What? No! We concluded to meet here. I’ve never told her to meet me there. We are supposed to go to Balamb together.”

“But…she received a message from you on her cell phone. I was with her when she read your message.”

“I’ve never sent another message. You have to be wrong…” Ivy took his cell phone and checked the browser of his messages. He noticed there was one which had been sent about fifteen minutes ago. He read it and saw by himself what Zell said.

“But…it can’t be me! I’ve never written this one…” He cut himself and recalled the scene. His meeting with the group, the message and all…he remembered to have seen them going to the training center.

“Sen is in danger! Hurry!”

Zell nodded and followed him. He understood quickly Sen had been dragged in a trap, even if he didn’t know who wanted to take his revenge on her.  

 

The two men ran as fast as they could, pushing people on their way. They arrived quickly to the training center and avoided fights with monsters. They reached the background of the place, near of the secret area, when they saw a group of boys moving and laughing. Zell was the first one to see the red top ripped off and covered of blood on the floor.

“LET HER GO, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!”

Zell jumped on them and casted several powerful magic spells on them. Ivy joined him and attacked them with his fists. The boys, who had been caught by surprise hadn’t had the time to defend themselves and fell on the floor, hurt pretty bad. But it wasn’t enough for Zell. He grabbed the leader, who was on the top of Sen when he arrived and punched him several times in the face, breaking his teeth and nose.

“INSTRUCTOR DINCHT! STOP!”

“SON OF BITCH! DIE!!”

Ivy tried to cool him but nothing worked. So, in despair, he shouted to draw Zell’s attention. “SEN NEEDS US! LEAVE THEM. WE’LL DEAL WITH THEM LATER! HURRY!”

Zell calmed down and released him. The boy was unconscious, if he wasn’t already dead. The two men ran to Sen. The poor girl was completely naked. Her slender body was covered with bruises and blood. She was fixing the ceiling with dead eyes, like a zombie.

“Sen…do you hear me?” asked Ivy, touching her cheek.

But the girl didn’t reply. Even if she was conscious, she was livid, incapable to move or speak, probably because of the shock. Zell took off his jacket and covered her body with it.

“Oh God…Sen. What did they do to you?” said Zell, almost crying.

Ivy searched in his pocket and took a knife. He cut the ropes around her hands and legs and checked her injuries.

“Hold on, Sen…” whispered Ivy, caressing her hair.

Zell stood up and pushed the loudspeaker. In this state, there was no time to waste looking for Kadowaki.

“ _Kadowaki in the training center. Emergencies. I repeat, Doctor Kadowaki is requested immediately in the training center.”_

He went back to her and casted several curaga to appease her pain. But there was still no reaction from Sen. She had endured hard times in her life…but something like that never happened to her before. For the first time, she let her guard down and failed. Now, she discovered with pain that she also could be vulnerable.


	10. Chapter 10

After have heard the call coming from the training center, Kadowaki arrived quickly with Quistis. Actually, she was with her, playing cards, when she heard Zell calling. Quistis stayed in the training center, waiting for Squall and Irvine, to be sure that the boys who hurt Sen wouldn’t run away.

Zell and Ivy brought Sen to the infirmary with Kadowaki. They stayed in the waiting room. Sen collapsed during the transport. It was hard to judge the importance of her wounds because she was covered of bruises. She had received a lot of blows.

Zell was particularly nervous. He was walking and waling again, crossing the small room and cursing.

“Fucking pigs. I swear to God that I’m gonna cut their fucking balls and make them eat it!”

On the contrary, Ivy said nothing. He was calm, fixing the floor. He was thinking deeply, wondering how everything could have turned this way. They had planned to attack her. He remembered their words.

_“Your turn will come.”_

These words were reasoning in his brain, again and again. Deep inside, he felt guilty. He should have come to pick her in her room, to prevent this. But he couldn’t imagine they could have gone that far…

But what it annoyed him the most was to know that someone used his own cell phone to trick Sen, sending a message to her. He wondered who did that and how this person managed to do it without even get caught. Then, he blinked and remembered something…

Ivy stood up and walked toward the door. Zell looked at him, perplex.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to check something. It won’t be long. Can you stay here and call me if there is some news?”

“Sure…but don’t you want to wait with me? I mean, can’t you wait later to do it?”

“It’s related to Sen…I think I know who used my cell phone to send this message to her. And I need to check it. I don’t want to let him escape.”

“Really? But…who do you think it is?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Then, Ivy left the room without waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

During this time, Zell tried to calm down. He was taping his feet on the floor again and again nervously. Each minute seemed to be a hour and he stopped himself to not rush to the room to harass Kadowaki. About thirteen minutes later, Selphie and Quistis joined him.

“Zell. How is she?” asked Quistis.

“Still waiting…”

“Poor Sen…” sighted Selphie. “I hope she will be alright…”

“Of course she will be alright! It can’t be different!” replied Zell annoyed.

Quistis understood that it was just a way for Zell to convince himself, talking to Selphie like this, but she tried to reassure him.

“What Selphie means, Zell, is Sen is young and even if she’s strong…”

“I’m not that dense, Quistis! I know what Selphie meant…but the truth is that…I’m terrified. I would have never thought that something like this could have arrived to her. I feel so useless…” sighted Zell, depressed.

 “Hold on…You’re probably the only one she trusts as her family, so she’s going to need you.” Added Selphie.

“Yeah…her family. What am I supposed to say to her brother?”

“Did you meet him?”

“No. He never came here. But Sen talked to me about him and he seems to love her the same way she does.”

“Do you want I do this for you?” asked Quistis.

“No thanks. That’s my role to call him. After all, I’m her personal trainer.”

“You’re more than that, Zell. You’re her friend.”

The two girls smiled at him, trying to cheer him up, but it didn’t seem to work.

“I’m not a great friend if I let something like this happen to her…” regretted Zell.

“Don’t blame yourself, Zell, please…”

 

* * *

 

Ivy didn’t waste more time. He perfectly knew where he would find the one he was looking for. The dormitory. He went to the third year quarters and knocked at a door. He hid on the corner to not let the person he was visiting to see him. After few minutes, someone opened the door.

“Yes?”

Ivy grabbed him by the throat and slammed the door behind him. “Bloody bastard!”

“Arg! What do you..want? Le..let go! I can’t..breathe..” struggled the kid.

“It was you, right? You stole my cell phone and you gave the signal to these sons of bitch!”

“Wh..what?”

“ADMIT IT ORON! IT WAS YOU!!” Ivy threw him violently on the carpet and didn’t let him the time to recover that he pressed his foot on his cheek, forcing him to lick the floor.

“W..wait, man! I’ve done nothing, I swear!!”

“I know you hate Sen. You’ve always been jealous of her because she is better than you in everything.  Admit it.” Ivy continued insisting, pressing his foot harder.

“L..let go..it..hurts!” groaned Oron.

“It hurts, you said? It’s not even one percent of what you made Sen endure. Why should I be nice with you?”

“You..you hated her too..what happ..ened to you?”

“I grew up and it was before I know how she was really. It doesn’t matter anyway, we’re talking about you. So?”

Oron managed to free himself, pushing Ivy away. He recovered his mind and his breath, still on his guards, fixing the other teenager.

“What do you expect from me? Do you really think I’m gonna admit that?” he laughed at him.

“I can help you to remember if you have some memory lapses…”

“Do you think I’m scared? Come and get me, fucker!”

Ivy took his sword and rushed toward him. Oron got surprised and didn’t have the time to take his weapon that Ivy was already on him, pressing the cold blade on his throat.

“Should I repeat my question?” asked Ivy calmly, fixing Oron in the eyes.

“You…you will never do this. You don’t have the balls.” Smirked Oron.

“Do you think so?” Ivy pressed the blade and began to cut the flesh, making it bleed a little. “You should have never touched her…”

“Wait man! Stop!!” panicked Oron when he felt the pain.

Ivy removed the blade and moved away. Oron fell on his knees, terrified.

“I…I admit it..i stole your cell phone and..i sent her a message while the others were talking with you..and I put it back in your pocket when they left…”

“Why did you do that?”

“They..they wanted to make her pay. She made them fail for the exam and…”

“But why did you help them?”

Oron wiped the blood and fixed the kid in the eyes. “Come on, don’t tell me she never got on your nerves? You hated her the same way I do, the same way we all do! And now she’s your best friend? Since she became Instructor Dincht’s disciple, she got so many favors…she wasn’t supposed to pass this exam. She’s just a second year!”

“You’re wrong. She passed the exam because she’s good, not because of Instructor Dincht.”

“You didn’t think the same way before…”

“As I told you, I grew up. You’re jealous. She got what she has because she worked hard, contrary to you who just asked to your beloved daddy to pay for everything. You’re just a fucking spoiled child.”

“Your princess is just a fucking slut! I’m sure she enjoyed it…”

Ivy lost his cool and punched him the face, making him fall again. The kid held his bleeding nose, laughing.

“Whatever. She got what she deserved…”

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“How? Tell me. You can’t prove anything. This is my word against yours.”

Ivy looked for something in his pocket. “Actually, this is your word against yours.” He showed him his cell phone and made him listen to the conversation he recorded.

_“I…I admit it..i stole your cell phone and..i sent her a message while the others were talking with you..and I put it back in your pocket when they left…”_

Oron’s face became white and he tried to grab the cell phone from Ivy’s hand but the only thing he got in return was a hit in the stomach.

“I’m sure the Commander will be delighted to hear that from his favorite student…”

“You…it doesn’t prove anything!”

“Oh really?”

“You got this confession hitting me and threatening me! I would pretend that I was scared and I said what you wanted to hear!”

“You forgot something, man. There’re cameras everywhere in the garden, so I just need to take the records in the cafeteria and in the corridor to prove that you tricked me stealing my cell phone. With this confession, you’re finished…”

Oron understood it was over now. Even if Ivy forced his confession, the cameras would prove that it wasn’t a coincidence if he was behind him. Without this conversation, it didn’t mean anything but now, it was different.

“What do you want?”

It was Ivy’s turn to laugh. “You’ve got nothing that I’m interested to. You should pack your things and call your father because I can tell you that you won’t stay here tonight.” Then, he moved away slowly, keeping an eye on Oron, in the case of he would attack him.

 

* * *

 

Squall received Zell’s rapport and Oron’s confession from Ivy. He already expulsed Sen’s aggressors and Oron from the Garden but they also had to face a court martial. He planned to see the details with Zell and the other instructors later, because right now, Zell wasn’t ready to think about this. He came back to the infirmary. Kadowaki had told him that she was sleeping and she needed to rest.

“Zell?”

“Matron?”

“Squall told me what happened. I just arrived. How is she?”

“She’s sleeping. Kadowaki gave her a sedative and pain killers.”

Edea looked nervous. “Did they…you know…”

“They started but they didn’t go all in the way.” Replied Zell. “Kadowaki told us that she had some intern lesions but not similar to the ones provoked by a penetration, so she thinks that they fingered her but not more…”

“It’s already hard enough…thanks Hyne, you arrived just in time with Ivy.”

“I should have arrived sooner…”

“Zell…”

 

They were interrupted by Squall and Rinoa. “Hi, guys. How is Sen?”

“Still sleeping.”

Squall made a discreet sign to Rinoa and Matron to let them alone. They nodded and moved away, letting Zell and Squall in the waiting room.

“Hey…don’t be so hard with yourself. You couldn’t know what would happen.” Said Squall, reassuring Zell.

“It doesn’t change anything.”

“Yeah, so you better stop blaming yourself.”

Zell sighted, even more depressed.

“Actually, I should be the one to feel guilty.” Admitted Squall at his turn.

“What???”

“The Garden is under my responsibility. Something like this should have never happen. It was a bad idea to send Sen in mission. Not because she didn’t do it well, but because I created jealousy between her and the other students. People think that I accepted to send her because she was your disciple…”

“Was it not the case?”

“No. I really thought she deserved this chance and that she was good enough for this. I was right, but I hadn’t thought about the consequences for her and the way she would be seen by the rest of the students…”

“I was the one who recommended her in the first place, you know?”

“Whatever.” Concluded Squall before changing of subject. “I haven’t called her brother yet to tell him what happened. Since you’re close to her, did you ever meet him?”

“No. But she talked about him.”

“I wanted to wait for her wake up to inform him but I’m sure she would ask me to not tell him, so I’m going to do it now.”

“No!” Zell grabbed Squall’s arm to stop him, which made him frowning.

“What’s wrong???”

Zell realized his attitude was a bit surprising so he tried to find a good lie quickly. “Let me do it.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Zell, but it’s my role to…”

“But I’m the closest person for Sen. I’m her personal teacher and…when her brother isn’t around, I’m kinda a tutor for her, so I think I’m in the better position than you to explain the situation to him…please.”

Squall took a time to think about it. He didn’t want to give the impression that he avoided his responsibilities. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Please.”

“As you wish. Come to my office, I’ll give you his phone number.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thanks to you. It’s not gonna be easy…especially if he has the same bad temper like his sister.”

Zell laughed. “Yeah…but I will deal with it.”

“Ok. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

One hour later.

Kadowaki woke Zell up who fell asleep on his chair.”Zell?”

“Hum..Yeah???” replied Zell, opening his eyes quickly.

“She’s up. I think you should talk to her.”

“Ok. Thanks Doc.”

Zell got up, stretched and walked to the room. Before entering, he took a large breath, trying to think about what he should say but renounced. In these circumstances, it was hard to find the right words.

 “Hey…”

The little girl looked away. Her eyes were full of tears and shame.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine now. Still a bit tired because of the pain killers…” she replied avoiding Zell’s eyes.

“Do you wanna eat something?”

“I’m not hungry…”

“Hum…some water..or anything else?” tried Zell again.

She shook her head to say no and kept her eyes down. Zell wondered what he could do to help her, but asking what she needed again and again was useless. It was obvious that there was nothing she wanted right now…he decided to be honest.

“Do you wanna talk about this?”

For the first time, she managed to find the strength to look at him. “You saw by yourself what they did to me. What can I tell you that you haven’t seen?” she said with pain.

“I don’t know. Maybe…you can blame me. You can hate me…anything you want as long as it appeases your pain.”

“Why should I blame or hate you?”

“Because…” Zell bit his bottom lip to not cry in front of her but it was hard for him. “Because…I didn’t arrive early enough to save you…”

“What do you think I’m, Zell? A worthless princess who needs to be saved?” she joked.

It made them laugh, which lighted the atmosphere. Sen became serious again.

“I can’t be mad against you, Zell. I never will.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Idiot.”

They laughed again. But even if she enjoyed Zell’s presence, she wondered why Ivy wasn’t here. Zell understood it and he explained her before she asked.

“Ivy waited for your wake up all the day…but I think he’s feeling guilty, the same way I do. That’s why he didn’t have the strength to face you…”

“I think I ruined my chance with him now…”

“Don’t say that.”

“He probably finds me disgusting. That’s what I think about myself anyway, so why would he not think the same way?”

 “You’re not disgusting.”

“But I feel that way. I feel dirty…” she squeezed her fists to control her pain and her sadness. “It’s as if I could still feel their hands all over me…and…”

Zell sat on the bed and hugged her tenderly, kissing her forehead. Sen hid her face in Zell’s neck and cried, stopping talking. It was too hard to put words on her feelings…She needed comfort now and strangely, she wanted no one than Zell to console her. It would be too embarrassing with Ivy and just impossible with Seifer. Not that she didn’t trust him but because she knew he would be capable to blow the whole Garden and to murderer her aggressors to avenge her.

Zell stayed all the night with her, letting her crying on his shoulder and listening to her. Actually, Sen didn’t talk much. She just needed to see Zell’s smile and receive his kindness to feel better. She was strong. She would get over it soon.

 

When Sen finally fell asleep, Zell sent a message to Squall to have the phone number of Sen’s brother. He hesitated but composed the number. He waited and waited but no one answered. He just heard the automatic voice mail.

_“The number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please leave a message or try your call again later.”_

 Of course, Zell didn’t leave a message. If Sen’s brother was who he thought, he had to tell him face to face. He renounced and went back to his dorm to sleep. He was exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later.

Sen left the infirmary. She looked better even if she was still affected. During these two days, Ivy didn’t come to see her. Actually, he came but only when she was asleep. He stayed all the night in the infirmary to be sure than nobody would hurt her again, and when she left, he followed her discreetly everywhere for the same reason. 

In the afternoon, Sen went to the library. Ivy followed her and hid behind a shelf of books.

“Are you going to talk to her or should I drag you by force?” said a familiar voice behind him.

Ivy jumped with surprise. “Oh! Instructor Dincht!”

 “Cut it with that! What are you waiting for?”

“Shh! She will hear us!!” said softly Ivy.

Zell grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the library to not disturb the other students.

“Bloody idiot! What do you think she imagines about the way you see her right now?”

“What?”

“You never came to visit her in two days!”

“I came!”

“Yes! When she was asleep!!”

Ivy looked down, ashamed. “I…couldn’t.”

“If it is hard for you, it’s even harder for her.”

“I know…but I’m too ashamed to face her right now. I really like her and I don’t want to see her suffering again…”

“Is it why you follow her everywhere?”

“I want to be sure than nobody would ever lay a single finger on her anymore…”

“Ivy, Sen doesn’t need your protection or mine. She’s strong enough to defend herself. What she really needs is your presence.”

“I’m sure she hates me.”

“Why don’t you ask her directly?” Zell looked behind Ivy. The kid understood without turning around that Sen was already behind him. “He’s yours now. Try to fix the things between you two.”

“Thanks Zell.” She said smiling.

“You’re welcome.” Then, Zell left and let the two teenagers alone.

 

During a long time, they just stared at each other without talking, when Ivy finally proposed to go to the Campus. She nodded and followed him. They sat on a bench and looked in front of each other in silence.

“Why didn’t you come to see me?” she finally asked.

“I came…but when you were asleep.”

“I know.”

“Oh…Zell told you?”

“No. I felt your presence.”

“Ah…” blushed Ivy.

“So why didn’t you come to see me when I was up?”

“I couldn’t.”

“You already said that to Zell few minutes ago. I want the real reason.”

“…”

Sen felt sad. She wanted to hear anything to break this heavy silence but nothing came out. She had enough and got up.

“Whatever. You owe me nothing after all.” She was about to leave when Ivy found the strength to speak.

“Because it’s my fault.”

She turned around and faced him. “What do you mean?”

He fixed his hands and played with his fingers to contain his stress. “Oron stole my cell phone and sent you this message. If I had been more careful, I should have seen it and…you would have never gone there and nothing would have happened…”

“…”

“And you know what the worst is? It’s that I could have made him pay for what he did but I’ve done nothing. I just used what I knew to expulse him from the Garden. He was at my mercy…and I’ve done nothing except hitting him a bit but nothing compared to what they did to you...and for the others…”

“I know. Zell already took care of them anyway. Besides, they were in detention so what could you have done?”

“But I did nothing for Oron.”

“Yes you did. And you did good. If I wanted a bloodbath, I would have called my brother.”

“You haven’t told him?”

“No and I don’t intend to do it.”

“Oh…I see.”

Sen approached and crossed her arms against her chest. “Ok, listen: I don’t blame you or Zell for anything. I should have been more careful and I can take care of myself alone. I don’t need a babysitter and I don’t want a stalker so if you can’t see me the same way as before or if you can’t stand my presence anymore…just leave me alone.”

“So…you still want me as your friend?”

“Who said you were my friend?” joked Sen. But she became serious again. “Do you still want to hang out with me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then, you still owe me a drink.”

“I didn’t forget. Are you free tonight? “

“I’ve got some work to finish but maybe later?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Good. Prepare your gils because I planned to make you pay also for the food. There’s no way that a simple drink would be enough!”

Ivy smiled, relieved. He regretted to have been so coward. Sen was definitely stronger than he thought. But even if she faked pretty well, he could see she was suffering and she didn’t want to show it. He would be there to help her and when she would be ready to talk, he would listen.

 

Sen didn’t come back to her dorm. She had works but she had other things in her mind. She wanted to talk to her brother. She didn’t want to tell him but on the other side, she wanted to be comforted by him. Zell’s affection helped her a lot…but no one could replace her beloved brother. Plus she was worried for him. She hadn’t seen him for weeks now and she wondered where he was and if he was alright. She arrived at the entrance of the Garden and left. She composed his number and called him again and again. But he didn’t pick up. Then, she remembered the first day when they arrived here.

_“Do your best, sis. You can call me anytime you want…and in a case of emergency and if you can’t contact me, there’s a woman at the pub of Balamb named Jill. Go to see her and she will warn me. Ok?”_ Had said Seifer before leaving.

It was the end of the afternoon and she thought maybe she should go to see this Jill. She wasn’t sure to do the right thing but she walked to Balamb city. She would decide when she would be there.

 

When she arrived, she went to the port. She sat on a bench and thought about this again. If she contacted him this way, he would understand that something happened and he would question her. She was afraid to crack because she really didn’t want to let him know about the incident. Nothing could be good if she told him, so she renounced and decided to go back to the Garden before the curfew.

“Hey.”

She got surprised when she saw her instructor. “Zell? What are you doing here?”

“I know you’re gonna be mad but I was following you.”

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. “If you know it, why did you do it anyway?”

“Because I was worried and…I needed to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Zell sat and invited her to do the same. “While you were at the infirmary, I tried to call your brother.”

She flinched, terrorized at the idea that Zell found out. She kept silent, waiting for the rest of the story.

“But I couldn’t find him. He didn’t answer. I didn’t leave a message either.”

She sighted, relieved but silently.

“Don’t you have something to tell me about him?” he asked.

She looked nervous. “No…actually, I tried to call him too but he didn’t pick up his phone. I wonder if he is alright. Or maybe he lost his cell phone?”

“Knowing your brother, I fear the worst. If he didn’t call you back since weeks, you have good reasons to be worried for him.”

She frowned. “Hum…yeah. But you don’t really know him since you never met him so you can’t understand…he’s very secret and…”

Zell stared at her. “Do you really want to play this game with me, Sen?”

“I don’t understand you. What do you mean?”

“I know who he is.”

She became completely white, wondering how he discovered it and if he really knew.

“Seifer can be an asshole but I’m sure he loves you. He would have never abandoned you.”

Sen didn’t know how to react. “ _He knows! He knows! What can I do??”_

Zell reassured her, stroking her hair tenderly. “Don’t worry. I said nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s okay. I understand why you lied about him. But I have to confess that I’m a bit hurt to see that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me…”

“How…did you discover it? How long did you know?”

“Not for a long time. I found it when I came to Dollet after the exam. I went to the Nautilus to upgrade my gloves and I saw Hyperion. I asked to the tenant who brought it to him and he told me that Seifer sold it and that he used to live in the town with a little girl…then, I thought a lot about what you said, about your brother when you told me that he sold something really precious to pay your inscription at the Garden. Nothing was more important for him than Hyperion and if he sold it for you, it meant that he really cared about you. I put two and two together and here I am.” He looked for something in his pocket and showed her an extract of a document. “And I made some researches about you in Timber civil registry to confirm my doubts.”

She fixed the ground, ashamed. “I’m sorry…I wanted to tell you so many times but…each time I thought about it, I was afraid to lose you. I know you don’t like Seifer because he made fun of you…”

“But I would have never turned my back on you because of this. It’s true that I don’t get along with him, but I don’t hate him.”

“Yeah…I saw that. That’s why I like you so much. When you talked about the sorceress and her knight during class, you defended him.” She smiled sadly.

 “So tell me. What does he do now? How did he get the money he sent you?”

“I don’t know. I’m worried because I know that nobody wants to hire him because of his past. He never wants to tell me what he does…so I don’t think he does good things.”

“That’s also what I think…”

“Zell, I’m scared. Do you think something happened to him? He didn’t go the hospital for his wound and…”

“What wound?”

“You know, during the mission in Dollet…the illegal passenger who helps us…”

“It was him?”

“Yes. But he didn’t have anything to do with the robbers, I swear! He went on board when he saw me at Timber. He was worried and he wondered why I was there so…”

“Ok, so what happened to him?”

“He got stabbed in the stomach, trying to protect Ivy and me. He waited for the ambulance and he left when we arrived at the hospital…”

“Typical from him…” Zell rolled his eyes and came back to their point. “If he doesn’t answer to his phone, how can we join him?”

She looked at the pub and fixed her attention on Zell again. “He told me that if I couldn’t have him on his cell phone that I had to go to the pub and to ask to the waitress Jill to warn him.”

“Fine. Let’s do this.”

“But…”

“What?”

“What if…he gets made after me if he sees you there? He will understand I told you everything and…”

“I don’t think it’s important right now. We need to know what he’s doing for living and if he’s in trouble we have to get him out of this.”

She agreed with Zell but she couldn’t help to be worried. Zell put a knee on the floor and touched her cheek gently.

“Sen, listen: I just want to help him. I know that you’re strong but you can’t deny that these last days have been hard for you and you need your brother. It’s natural and I understand that there’re some things that only Seifer can give you. I will talk to him and I will convince him to come back. This way, you two could leave together and with some luck, he would even accept to join the Garden…” Zell thought few seconds. “Ok, it would be hard to convince Squall and Seifer either but anyway, even if he doesn’t want to come back, he can at least stay at Balamb. I will help him to find a job. I don’t know what he does right now, but it would be better to have him by your side, don’t you think?”

“Of course…”

“Ok, so before doing this, I need to talk to him. So let’s go.” He held her his hand smiling.

Sen put her eyes on him and saw Zell’s sincerity, so she smiled back and took his hand. “Thank you, Zell. Thank you very much.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seifer's job revealed...

Sen and Zell came in the pub and chose a table. They waited until a waitress approached and held them the menu.

“Welcome. Oh Zell! Long time no see. How are you?”

“Hi Erika. Nice to see you.”

“Hello you too, sweetie.”

“Hi.” Replied Sen.

“Is she a relative of yours, Zell?”

“Kind of…she is my disciple.”

“Oh! It’s great! Better follow your Sempai, sweetie!”

“Sure…”

Zell changed of subject since they weren’t here for eating. “Tell me, Erika: is there another waitress named Jill who is working here?”

“Jill? Yes but she takes her service in one hour. She told me she had an appointment and she would be late tonight.”

“Ok. We’ll wait for her then. Can you tell us when she’ll be there please?”

 “Ok…but is there a problem with Jill?”

“No, don’t worry. We just have a mutual acquaintance, that’s all.”

“I see. No problem. I’ll tell her to come meet you when she’ll arrive.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, is there anything you want?”

Zell looked at her disciple. “Choose whatever you want. It’s my round.”

“Thanks but I’m not hungry…”

“Then, I’ll order for the two of us. Two menus with two sodas please.”

Erika wrote his order. “French fries or vegetables?”

“Both.”

“Ok. I’ll come back in few minutes with your order.”

She left, letting the two friends alone. Sen smiled to Zell.

“It wasn’t necessary…but thank you.”

“I don’t want your brother thinks that I don’t take care of you. Since we have to wait, you should eat. You’ve lost weight lately, that’s not good.”

“I’m not in the mood to eat…”

“Is it because you’re worried for Seifer?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s not the only reason, right?”

She avoided his gaze, a bit embarrassed.

“Sen, tell me.”

“I feel…bad.”

“I guess I understand why.”

“No…that’s not for this reason. Or actually, not only for this…” she replied, implying the last events. “I mean, I feel bad to have lied to you this way about him.”

“I told you I’m not mad.”

“But you said you felt hurt…”

“Well, that’s true, but I would have done the same thing in your place. Being Seifer’s sister isn’t something easy…”

But saying that made her angry. She slammed her fists against the table roughly. “You’re talking about my BROTHER! And if you think it’s a shame to be…”

Zell grabbed her hand to calm down. “Easy. That’s not what I meant. Calm down.”

But she fixed him still with anger, wondering if she should stay or leave.

“Sit down and let me explain first before jumping to conclusions that fast. Everyone is looking at us.”

“Don’t give a shit. They can fuck themselves.”

“Sen, sit down. Please.”

She obeyed, still facing Zell with defiance.

"I’ve never implied for a second it was a shame to be Seifer’s sister. I just meant that with his past and his reputation, people don’t consider your brother very well and it mustn’t be easy for the both of you. That’s all.”

She realized she misjudged Zell and regretted immediately.

“I know how much you love your brother, and whatever I can think about him, I wouldn’t dare insulting him because it would mean I would insult you too. You should know me better than that with the time.”

“I disappoint you again…”

“It’s ok.”

Their order arrived. “Here! If you need anything else, just call me.”

“Thanks Erika.”

“You’re welcome. Bon appétit!”

Zell took his fork and began to eat, but Sen just looked at her plate with sadness.

“Eat.”

She smiled with melancholy.

“What?”

“It’s funny…it’s almost the same menu Seifer ordered for me the first time we met when we arrived in Dollet. It recalls me this day…”

“Tell me.”

“Well, we met in my former social care home. The only words he told me there were “ _From now on, I’ll take care of you. Come with me_.” And he held me his hand. We left Timber for Dollet. I remember people were looking at us weirdly...and it made us uncomfortable, especially Seifer. Then, we went to a pub like this one and he ordered food for us with the few gils he had left…” She took her fork and pushed the food with it. “You know, he told me the same thing…”

“What?”

_“Being my sister won’t be easy for you.”_ That’s what he told me. So…it sounds like déjà-vu with you today…”

“Did it match with him immediately?”

 “Sort of…at the beginning, we teased each other often. But when hard times came, our relationship changed. We didn’t have the joy to tease each other anymore…”

“You told me his boss fired him right? Did he do something wrong?”

“No. Vicenze was threatened by the black hand of the town, so he didn’t have any other choice to fire Seifer to give his job to a member of his family. Vicenze was really sad when he told Seifer to leave…me too because we also had to leave our apartment and say goodbye to Maria and Lucas.”

“How did he react?”

“Seifer? He was…defeated. He wasn’t mad against Vicenze. Besides, he and Lucas always came to give us some food because they knew Seifer was still unemployed. But he didn’t like to be pitied so he refused often…they understood, so they stopped coming to see us…”

“I understand why he brought you to the Garden. It was for your own good.”

“I wanted to stay by his side.”

“I can guess.”

“But I suppose I was just a burden…I wonder often if he would have taken with him if he had known things would turn this way.”

“He would.”

“Do you think so?”

“Maybe the time you had with him was short but I bet he was really happy when you were living with him, so I don’t think he regrets anything. It was probably as hard as it was for you to leave you, if it’s not even harder.”

“He sent me a lot of money, but I don’t have any clue about the way he won it.”

Zell made a weird face which made understand Sen what he was thinking.

“I know. No need to say it.”

“What?”

“I know you think he does bad things or he’s involved in some kind of shit…”

“I’ve said nothing.”

“You think this way.”

“What about you?”

“Same for me but for another reason. Contrary to you, I know he probably fell in a mess because he had no other choice…but you probably imagine he’s a villain so he can’t change.”

Zell became really annoyed and showed it. “I’d like you to stop answering in my place. You have no right to speak about what I feel toward him.”

“…”

“I preferred when I knew nothing about him because I don’t like the way you talk to me…or see me.” Zell’s words sounded sad and bitter. “It doesn’t change anything for me. You could be Ultimecia’s daughter, I wouldn’t mind at all. You are who you are. I don’t hate Seifer and I don’t think this way about him, so stop being on the defensive side with me.”

“Sorry…I prepared myself to be rejected by you a long time ago and now…I interpret each word of yours badly. That’s stupid…”

“I agree with you. You’re stupid.”

Sen looked down, but Zell made her smile again, cheering her up. “I will get him out of his shit whatever it could be, don’t worry.”

She didn’t look convinced but deep inside she wanted to believe in it.

“Did I ever lie to you?”

“Never.”

“So trust me.”

Seeing Zell so confident made her happy. “I believe in you. Thanks…and forgive me.”

“Already done. Now, eat.”

 

The two of them waited for Jill’s arrival but she seemed to be late. One hour and half later, a woman went to meet them.

“Mister Dincht?”

“Yes?”

“Hum…I’m Jill. Erika told me you wanted to talk to me about a mutual acquaintance?”

“Yes. Will you sit down?”

“Actually, I’m working right now so I don’t have a lot of time. Can we talk after my service?”

“Ok, I’ll be quick. You know Seifer Almasy, right?”

She stayed quiet, wondering what she was supposed to say. She knew Zell was a Seed since Erika told her.

“He told his little sister to come to see you if she couldn’t contact him.”

“How do you know…”

“I’m Sen, his little sister.”

She stared at Sen and recognized some familiar details with Seifer. But Zell’s presence didn’t reassure her at all. He understood it and he tried to convince her.

“I’m not his enemy. As you can see, I’m with his sister, so you can trust me.”

“You’re a Seed…”

“Yes…but please. We have something important to tell him and he doesn’t answer to his phone since weeks. It’s an emergency.”

Sen literally begged her with her look. “Please Miss. Call him and tell him I need to talk with him. It’s really important. I wouldn’t have come to see you it wasn’t an emergency.”

In front of their insistence, Jill accepted. “He just gave me a phone number to compose in a case of emergency…I’m gonna call him now.”

“Thanks.” Said Sen with gratitude.

“One more thing, Miss: don’t tell him I’m with his sister.”

“What?”

“He mustn’t know that I’m here.”

“Why? You said you weren’t his enemy?”

“And I told you the truth, but he doesn’t know it yet. If you know Seifer a little, you can’t deny he’s stubborn, so if you tell him I want to see him, he would think it’s a trap.”

“And it’s not what it is?”

“I give you my word. Will you do this for me?”

After a moment of hesitation, she finally agreed. “Fine.”

“Thanks.”

She left and took her cell phone. Zell and Sen were close enough to see her calling someone but too far to hear what she was saying.

“Do you think she told him?”

“I hope she didn’t or we’re fucked.”

She looked at them from her position, shaking her head.

“She doesn’t seem to have got him…”

“Let’s wait.” Proposed Zell.

 

After three hours, Jill went back to them.

“Did you have him?”

“I just received a message from him. Look.” Jill held her cell phone to Zell.

“What does it say?” asked Sen.

_“Out of battery. Can’t talk to you right now. I’m on the road for Balamb. Tell my sis to wait for me in the pub. Thanks.”_

“He’s coming…” said Sen with relief.

“He would probably arrive by the train. Let’s wait for him. Thank you, Jill.”

Jill took her cell phone and went back to work. Sen and Zell waited and waited again. But at the end of the evening, all the customers already left.

Erika and Jill finished working.

“Go back home, Erika.”

“But what about them?” she asked mentioning Sen and Zell.

“I’ll take care of them, it’s ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Thanks. Good work today.”

“As you wish. I let you shut down the pub, so?”

“Ok. Goodnight.”

“Night!”

Erika left, letting Jill, Zell and Sen alone. Jill joined them. “Wanna drink something?”

“Nah, I’m fine thanks.”

Sen was sleeping against Zell’s shoulder.

“Sorry to keep you waiting here…”

“It’s my day off tomorrow, so it doesn’t matter.”

“How do you know Seifer, Jill?”

“Well, he used to come often when he was living in Balamb. I remember he always ordered the same thing: a back coffee. And he stayed for the rest of the morning here. Sometimes, I could see he was hungry, so when I could, I added a croissant with his coffee. He didn’t like to be pitied so I pretended it was a special offer for the first morning customers.”

“Did he believe you?”

“No, but he was so hungry that he didn’t refuse and put his pride away.”

“I see.”

“Hum…is there really an emergency to have asked me to call him?”

“His sister had a real hard time lately and…she needed his presence.”

“So…it’s not a real emergency, right?”

“It is…considering that he’s probably in troubles, so I want to help him.”

 She smiled. “You look honest. Erika told me you were a good guy, so I want to believe in you.”

“You can trust me. You’re a real good friend, Jill.”

She got up when she heard someone knowing at the door. “I think it’s him. Gonna take a look.”

She left and Zell woke up Sen. “Sen, wake up.”

“Huh?”

“I think he has arrived.”

He didn’t finish his sentence that Sen was already up, running to the noises when she heard Seifer’s voice.

 

Jill opened the door with hesitation. The man didn’t look like Seifer but she unlocked the door to be sure.

“Jill?”

“Seifer? Is that you?”

“Yes, sorry about the late but the train didn’t leave at time in Timber. Where’s my sis?”

“SEIFER!”

The little girl ran to him and jumped in his arms, hugging her brother tightly.

“Hey…I’m here, sweetie. Nice to see you.” He hugged her back, but he looked preoccupied and exhausted. He was thinner than the last time and had brown hair and a pair of glasses to change his appearance.

He didn’t waste more time and released himself from Sen’s grip. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

But Sen said nothing. She was happy to see him again and she began to fear his reaction when he would know that there wasn’t any emergency.

“Sen? What is it? What was so urgent? Tell me.”

“…”

Seifer understood quickly the situation and looked at her mad. “Don’t fucking tell me that you made me come here for nothing???”

“Not for nothing! It’s just…”

“Just WHAT? I told you to contact Jill only in a case of emergency!”

“I know! But you didn’t answer to me and I missed you. I was worried for you and…”

“If I didn’t contact you, it’s because I had a good reason! Why couldn’t you wait?!” shouted Seifer furious.

“She needed you. Besides…I asked her to contact you.” Said Zell approaching.

Seifer became pale. He didn’t expect to see Zell here, so it meant that Sen told him.

“You…told him?! I made you promise to not say a word about me and you told HIM?!” he asked with anger to his sister.

“She said nothing. I discovered it by myself.”

“By yourself? Don’t make me laugh, Chicken! So where’s your big team? Ready to catch me?”

“I came alone with Sen. Don’t start imagining things.”

Jill interfered. “Sorry to disturb you, guys, but I need to shut the pub down so…”

“Fine. Thanks for your patience, Jill. Let’s continue this conversation at my home.”

 

Seifer left without waiting for anybody, followed by Sen and Zell. He was walking fast to the train station.

“Wait! Where are you going?” asked Sen.

“I’m leaving. I can’t stay here any longer.”

“But…”

“Shut up! You don’t have a damn clue about the mess you put me in!”

Zell approached and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Where do you think you’re going like that? There’s no train anymore for tonight. The first one is at 05:00 for Timber.”

Seifer realized he was stuck here and he looked at Sen even madder. He cursed and cursed again.

“Let’s go to my home. Well’ talk there. You can’t leave now.”

 

He followed Zell and Sen still annoyed and preoccupied. He knew he had no other choice. Fortunately, Zell’s mother wasn’t there tonight.

They came in and Seifer didn’t waste more time to overwhelm his sister again. “Fuck, Sen! I’m in a fucking holy shit because of you!”

“I didn’t want to cause troubles to you but I was so worried…”

“Can’t believe it! You told him and you made me come back for nothing! I’m supposed to be in Deling city right now and I’m fucking stuck in this fucking town! You don’t realize the consequences of your selfishness!”

“Stop blaming her. She feels bad enough. Besides, it’s your fault. You should have called her back sooner. She was terribly worried…” said Zell.

“Stay out of this shit, moron. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck you! How dare you insulting me in my house?!” replied Zell with anger, moving closer. “Anyway, why do you wanna leave so badly? What were you supposed to do in Deling city?”

“Not your fucking damn business!”

“It’s my business! When it concerns Sen, it’s also my problem!”

“You’re no one for her!”

“I’m her tutor during your absence and since you’re never there, I’m more a brother for her than you!”

“Her tutor? You can barely take care of yourself and you’re playing the big brother? Look at you, Chicken! Every time you try to do something, you fuck up!”

“Shut up! I’m trying to help you!”

“And tell me how? Like you did when we were in Timber when you revealed we were from Balamb?” joked Seifer with cynicism.

“That’s not funny.”

“Then, don’t mess around and go back to suck your commander’s dick.”

“Shut the fuck up, idiot!” Zell slammed Seifer’s stomach by reflex, hurt by his comment, when the tall man flinched.

“Arg!!!”

“What? I barely touched you…”

Sen approached. “Seifer?”

He began to breathe with difficulties, holding his stomach. Then, he seemed to be sick, and looked around him, when he ran to the kitchen. He put his left hand on the sink and searches something in his pocket with the other hand. He took a little bottle and he drank it before puking in the sink.

Sen and Zell became worried and came closer.

“Seifer? What’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” asked again Sen, even if she knew he couldn’t answer right now.

But he was vomiting again, when something started to go out from his mouth. Several little balls came out. The more he vomited, the more there were balls. But after few seconds, he stopped, exhausted. He rinsed his mouth with some water and despite his state, he started to count it. There were 28 little balls.

Zell came closer and felt he couldn’t stay on his feet anymore. He grabbed his waist just before he collapsed.

“Calm down. Take it easy, you’re too weak…” he said to help Seifer.

“Seifer? Are you ok?”

He fixed Zell in the eyes and grabbed his hand, breathing heavily. “Do..don’t throw it…or..i..I’m dead..” he whispered before collapsing in Zell’s arms.

“Seifer! Seifer!!” called Sen, panicked.

“I’m gonna carry him to my room. Follow me.”

 

Zell carried Seifer’s body to the stairs and deposed him on his bed. “Take a towel in the bathroom and wet it with cold water.”

“Yes!” Sen obeyed and did it.

During this time, Zell took Seifer’s shoes and belt off to put him at ease. He also opened his chest and could see his bones and his ribs.

“You’re so thin…” he said worried, even if Seifer couldn’t hear him. He checked his pulse and his breath. 

Sen went back quickly with the wet towel. “Here!”

“Thanks.”

Seifer’s forehead was burning, so it helped. Sen sat at the edge of the bed, completely terrorized.

“Zell? What should we do? Don’t you think we should bring him to the hospital?”

“…” Zell thought and took his cell phone on his pocket. He composed a number.

After few seconds, someone picked up. “ _Hello_?”

“Doc? Zell’s speaking. I need a favor. Could you meet me in my home in Balamb now? It’s an emergency.”

_“It sounds serious…”_

“It is. Tell your assistant to take your place for a moment please…and don’t tell anybody.”

_“Zell, what’s wrong?”_

“I can’t tell you right now. Please, just trust me and meet me in my home.”

_“I’ll borrow a car. I’ll be there in half an hour.”_

“Thanks. I’ll be waiting for you.” He hung up the phone. “Kadowaki is on the road.”

“Do you think we can trust her?”

“I do. We don’t have any other choice anyway. It’s too risky to bring him to the hospital. I don’t think it’s serious, but if it is, we’ll bring him there.”

“But…the things in the sink…”

“I know.” The two of them looked each other confused.

“What do you think it is?”

“Dunno…we’ll see later. Just stay by his side. I’ll clean it up.”

“Alright…”

 

Zell went back to the kitchen and opened the tap to rinse the sink. He used some soap to erase the smell and checked the little balls. He didn’t want to tell Sen but he had an idea about the nature of those things and he began to understand why Seifer was so nervous.

Half an hour later, Kadowaki arrived. She knocked at the door. Zell opened.

“Thanks for coming, Doc.”

“So tell me. What’s wrong?”

“Follow me upstairs.”

When she arrived, she recognized Sen. “Sen?”

“Doc…”

“Who is it?”

“Sen’s brother.” Zell approached and turned Seifer’s head on the other side to show her his scar. “I suppose you recognize this scar, right?”

“Seifer???”

“Yes. That’s why I couldn’t tell you. Nobody knows, so please, keep it secret.”

“What happened to him?”

“We argued and I gave him a little slap on the stomach…and he started to feel bad. He rushed to the kitchen and drank something before vomiting. He collapsed right after that. He has fever.”

She took her stethoscope and began the examination, hearing his heartbeat. “He’s really thin…”

“Yeah. I noticed it.”

She continued to check his pulse. “Anything special about what he vomited? A particular color or something? Blood maybe?”

“Balls.”

She stopped to fix Zell. “What?”

He showed her one of the little balls. “He puked 28 of these.” He threw it to her and she looked at it with insistence.

They stared at each other, sharing the same point of view but without saying it out loud. She gave it back to Zell and continued to check Seifer’s condition. Zell grabbed Sen by the arm.

“Let’s go downstairs.”

 

Sen wanted to stay but she obeyed. They let Kadowaki doing her job. After several minutes, she joined them. Sen rushed to her.

“So? How is he, Doc?”

“He’s underweight. I would even say anorexic. He has a big scar in the stomach which is almost infected. I treated it but he needs to rest. I guess he had a fight and didn’t go to treat his wound…”

“But he promised me he would do it…”

“You know something about this scar?” asked Zell.

“If it’s what I think it is, it was during the mission. I told you he saved us from the thieves with Ivy. But one of them hurt him in the stomach with a knife…”

“There’re some stitches but he should have taken the time to recover. I didn’t notice something serious. I suppose the fever came from the effects of the liquid he drank to make him vomit.”

“So, he is alright?”

“Yeah. But go back to watch him. He has to rest. I made other stitches to his scar and he mustn’t do any effort.”

“Ok. Thank you, Doc!”

“You’re welcome, Sen.”

“You…”

She stroked her hair, knowing what she was about to ask. “And don’t worry, my lips are sealed. I’ll tell nobody.”

“Thanks.”

“Go to see him and take care of his fever.”

“Yes.” Sen left and went back to Seifer’s side, letting Zell and Kadowaki alone.

 

Can I have a word with you, Zell?”

“Yes.”

Kadowaki stared at him. “I didn’t want to worry Sen more than she’s already, but his wound is pretty serious. Those little balls aggravated his wound and…”

“My slap didn’t help, right?”

“Yes. He mustn’t swallow it again, ok?”

“Ok.” Zell took the little ball again and fixed Kadowaki.

“I suppose you already understood, right?”

“Yes. Seifer is a drug mule. That’s this way he won the money to pay Sen’s scholarship at the Garden.”

“Yeah…”

“What do you think it is?”

“Cocaine, heroin…I don’t know. Give me a sample of it and I’ll tell you.”

Zell went to the kitchen and opened the ball with a knife and took some white powder in another plastic bag before closing the ball again with some adhesive tape.

“He looked really afraid to lose his merchandise before collapsing…”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I’ll make him stop dealing. Do you think he is a consumer too?”

“I don’t think so. But I suppose he stopped eating to get more place in his stomach to carry more balls. Make him eat when he will be awake. Nothing acid like vegetables and fruits. Give him some proteins, carbs and sugar.”

“Ok. Call me when you will know what it is.”

“Fine. Be careful.”

“Thanks again for coming, Doc.”

 

Kadowaki left and Zell went back to the room with Sen and Seifer. The little girl was watching her brother sleeping.

“So…he’s a drug dealer, right?” she demanded without turning around and keeping her attention on Seifer.

“…”

“I heard you talking with Kadowaki.”

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I got it when I saw it coming out of his mouth. He was on delivery when we called him. And now, he’s in troubles.”

“We had to make him stop anyway. I’ll drag him out of this mess, I promise.”

“Do you think he’ll listen to you?”

“He doesn’t have any other choice. He quits or I’ll denounce him. That’s the only way to keep him alive and safe.”

“All this mess to pay my fees…I know it was wrong to integrate the Garden since the beginning.”

“Don’t you like the Garden?”

“It ain’t the point. Look what sorts of problems Seifer has to deal with now because of me.”

Zell covered Sen’s hand with his to comfort her. “Sen, listen: I don’t usually say this because you know I’m not in good terms with your brother, but Seifer did the right choice sending you to the Garden. He wouldn’t have found another job anyway and the two of you would have died from hunger. He gave you the best opportunity he could…even if he had to do bad things for this. I would have done the same thing for you.”

“…”

“You gave him a reason to exist, to fight…a reason to live. Whatever it cost him, it was worth it.”

 

 

During the entire evening, Seifer slept. His travel with the train and the pain tired him. But around 3:00 a.m, he woke up. Sen was sleeping next to him peacefully. He took the time to admire her sleeping, and smiled seeing her innocent expression, then, he got up slowly and carefully to not wake up her. He felt a pain in his stomach and noticed a new bandage. He understood immediately that somebody made him other stitches. He managed to leave the room without waking Sen up. He closed the door behind him and prayed to not meet Zell or his mother downstairs. When he arrived in the living room, he saw nobody. He started to look around him and went back to the kitchen to take his merchandise but found nothing. After five minutes, a voice stopped him in his researches.

“Is that what you’re looking for?” asked Zell holding a little plastic bag with the balls.

Seifer turned around and stared at him, a bit relieved to see Zell hadn’t thrown it away, but uncomfortable to see he had it.

“Give it back.”

“No.”

Zell came in the kitchen and took a plate in the microwaves. He had put the bag with the balls in his pocket to be sure that Seifer wouldn’t go to look for it. He grabbed a fork, a knife, a glass and a bottle of water with the plate and went to the living room. He deposed everything on the table and came back to the kitchen to prepare a coffee for him.

During this time, Seifer didn’t move and kept his eyes on him, wondering what he was supposed to do. When Zell’s coffee was ready, he took it and sat around the table. Seifer kept his position.

“Will you sit down or not?”

After a short moment, Seifer joined him and sat, in front of the food. He seemed to be hungry but didn’t eat.

“Give it back.”

“No. Don’t even think about swallow it again.”

“Not your business.”

“That’s gonna become my business the day I’ll have to tell Sen that you died.”

“I’m not gonna die.”

“If you put this shit in your stomach again, yes, according to Kadowaki.”

“She did the stitches, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you call her anyway?”

“Make a guess: you’re skinny, you puked twenty eight of those balls and you collapsed right after that. What was I supposed to do? Anyway, what is it?”

“Don’t know and don’t care, as long as I’m paid to transport it.”

“You never took some?”

“No. If I had started, I would have become an addict, and I would have spent the money buying it. I started to do this job to pay Sen’s scholarship.” Seifer stared at Zell with sincerity. “Listen, I…I’m thankful for what you do for Sen, but I need to leave so give it back…”

“You can’t handle it, so stop trying to convince me.”

“I handled worse. For the last time, give it back or…”

“Or what?”

“…”

“Who are you working for?”

“Less you know, the safer you’ll be.” Seifer smiled sarcastically. “But I suppose Kadowaki already informed the big boss anyway.”

“She won’t. She gave her word to Sen and to me.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll never do anything which could make Sen sad, so I don’t plan to denounce you, but only if you quit.”

Seifer laughed. “Do you think you can quit this business as you give your resignation? Naïve as always, Dincht…”

“Eat.”

“I can’t.”

“I told you won’t put this in your stomach anymore. You need some energy. Eat.”

But he still refused. Zell ate some of his pasta to prove that he could eat it without any fear, but it wasn’t necessary. After five minutes staring at the food with envy, Seifer cracked and devoured his meal. He even didn’t take the time to use his fork or his knife to eat his chicken. Zell wasn’t surprised at all judging his skinny figure. He didn’t talk during the time Seifer was eating to not disturb him. 

 

When he had done, Seifer wiped his mouth and looked confused and ashamed to have shown his hunger this way, but he didn’t apologize.

“Where were you supposed to deliver this tonight?”

“Deling city.”

“I know, but where?”

“I told you: less you know, the safer. I don’t wanna involve you.”

“I’m already involved.”

“Just give it back and I’ll deal with it.”

“You can’t swallow it again and you won’t pass the security control at the train station.”

“I’ll find a way.”

“You’ll find my ass!”

“I’ve never asked your help to begin with! Now, that’s enough.” Seifer got up and walked into Zell to take the bag by force but the little blonde grabbed his wrist before he could reach his pocket.

“Stop being so fucking stubborn and accept my help!”

“I don’t need you!”

“Yes you need me! You won’t pass the security control.”

“I’ll swallow it again.”

“Then, go upstairs and say goodbye to your sister. If one of those balls explodes in your stomach, you’re dead. Your wound isn’t healed yet.”

“Who’s the fault?”

“My slap didn’t hurt you that much. Your wound hadn’t been treated correctly, that’s why it got infected.”

“It’s useless to talk. I can’t wait. I need to leave.”

“I told you there’s no train before 5:00 a.m. How do you intend to leave?”

“…”

“I understand why you did this. Nobody gave you a chance and you did what you had to for Sen.”

“So compassionate…”

“I’m sincere.”

“Who’s fucking care?”

“I care! Sen cares! Stop pretending you’re alone because it’s not true!”

“…”

“Let me help you. Quit this business.”

“And what would I do if I quit? Come back to the Garden maybe?” asked Seifer sarcastically.

“Why not? I’m sure Squall would listen to me if you…”

“As if I would kneel before him! I rather die to see his face again!”

“What about your sister? Have you thought about her?”

“I only think about her. Each second, each minute of my life, I think about her.”

“Prove it.”

“I’ve nothing to prove and especially to you. Give me the bag.”

“No.”

Seifer tried to grab it again but Zell stopped him with an arm lock. He pressed him against the wall to prevent any other try.

 

Just at this time, Zell’s mother came back.

“Zell?”

“Oh Ma! You’re back?!”

“Yes. I had dinner with the neighbors and I…but anyway. What’s happening here? Who is he?”

Zell released Seifer but kept an eye on him. “Sen’s brother. Don’t worry, we just had…a rough conversation.”

She didn’t look reassured and stared at Seifer. “Your face is familiar to me…”

“Ma, this is Seifer Almasy.”

“Wh..what??”

“Don’t tell anyone please. Nobody knows.”

“You didn’t need to tell her.” Remarked Seifer.

“I’ve no secret for my family or my friends contrary to you.”

“Yeah. I forgot you’re so fucking perfect, Chicken.”

“Fuck off.”

“Can you stop arguing you two please? Where’s Sen?”

“Upstairs. She’s sleeping. Can you keep an eye on her, Ma, please? I’ve something to do with her stupid brother and i don’t know when I would be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’ve got to deliver something. Just tell Sen that I left to hold my promise. She’ll understand.”

“There’s no “we”, Dincht. I’ve no intention to pick you up with me.”

“I didn’t remember to have asked your opinion. Put your shoes on and let’s go now.”

“Don’t give me orders!”

“Just shut up and hurry up!”

Miss Dincht didn’t know what to think. She was afraid that the two of them would fight at the second they would be out of the house. She knew the reputation of Seifer Almasy and the bad relationship he had with Zell. 

“Zell…”

“It’s ok, Mom. Trust me. I’ll be fine. Promised.” He kissed her tenderly and opened the door.

Seifer joined him and gave a last glance to Zell’s mother, bowing his head to apologize. “Take care of Sen.” Then, he closed the door and left.

 

The two men walked in the desert streets and reached the station. There was no one at this hour, so they waited.

“You don’t seriously think that I would accept you come with me, right?”

“You don’t seriously think that I would care about your opinion, right?” replied Zell with the same tone.

“That’s not funny, Dincht. You can’t come with me.”

“You have to quit. And if you don’t want to come back to the Garden, I’ll help you to find a job in Balamb. This way, Sen and you will be together again.”

“Why would you do that for me?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want your pity just because you like my sister.”

“Do you think I just do it for her?”

“You wouldn’t have done it if she wasn’t there, so don’t pretend.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Tsk!” laughed Seifer.

“I don’t hate you, Seifer. If I had known that you were in this situation before, I would have helped you.”

“Lies.”

“I’m telling you the truth! I even bought Hyperion to give it back to you!”

“What???”

Zell blushed and avoided Seifer’s eyes, embarrassed. “About few days ago, I went back to Dollet for a mission. I went to the Nautilus to upgrade my gloves and I saw Hyperion there. I didn’t know Sen was your sister at this time and I even didn’t suspect it…I wondered if you had chosen to sell it or if something happened to you so I asked to the tenant. He told me you sold it and that you used to live in Dollet with a little blonde girl, so after that, I started to have some doubts about you and Sen…”

The scarred man was speechless. He didn’t know how to react.

“Sen used to talk to me about you. She called you “Seiji” but it wasn’t natural. I mean, she always started to say “Sei…” before changing your name. The fact she didn’t want to let me talk to you and all made me understood who you were for her, so I made some researches in Timber civil registry. She never said it to me, so she held the promise she did.”

“…”

“I’ll give you Hyperion back when you will quit.”

“How much did it cost you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just tell me. How much?”

“20 000 gils.”

“The little fucker!!” cursed Seifer furious.

“What?”

“He bought it to me at 8500 gils! I’m gonna make him eat his balls! Fucking pig!”

“Easy! You’re gonna re-open your wound yelling like that!”

Seifer sat back and calmed down. “I’ll repay you.”

“I don’t need your money. Just repay me quitting this business and we will be even.”

“That sounds so cliché…”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.”

After a long moment without any word, Seifer spoke again, asking:

“What did you promise to Sen?”

“Hum?”

“You said you would hold the promise you did to Sen earlier. What is it?”

“I promised I would get you out of your mess. Even if she didn’t know what sort of job you did, she understood it wasn’t something legal.”

“As if I had the choice…”

“I know. You don’t have to justify.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do.” Seifer touched his stomach, rubbing his bandage softly through his shirt.

“Is it painful?”

“I endured worse. I just wonder if I can swallow it again now I ate.”

“I told you that I won’t let you swallow it again.”

“And how am I supposed to pass the security control, genius?”

“That’s the reason why I came with you, idiot!”

“Oh yes! I forgot! If I’m with the pride of Balamb city, Zell Dincht, nobody will search me!”

“Kind of…You’ll see.”

 

They waited and bought their tickets when the lady at the counter arrived. The train arrived at 05:00 as Zell said. Seifer began to be nervous when he saw Zell putting the bag with the little balls in his pocket.

“Follow me.”

Seifer obeyed and followed Zell. But instead of going to the classic file, they took another one and came directly to the train without being searched. They entered in a special wagon, larger and luxurious.

“Seed’s advantage. We aren’t searched and we don’t have to wait as the other passengers. No one has access to this wagon.”

Seifer smirked. “What did I miss? Fucking great…” he said recalling the time he failed to the Seed exam.

“We’ll take a correspondence for Deling city when we’ll arrive to Timber. Just have some rest now.”


End file.
